Angelus
by TanInu
Summary: Cáp. 18: Un Momento...Heridas, dolor, sufrimiento culpa. Risas, cariño, afecto, amor... ¿Cuánto es capaz de poseer un simple momento? El ojo del huracán... Calma antes de la tormenta. ¿Alguien será capaz de entenderlo?
1. Si la ves

**Bueno, este es un fic que desde hace mucho tenía en mente, pero por algunas razones no lo había podido iniciar. Pero ahora cero que ya es el momento de ponerlo.**

Declaimer: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen (por desgracia; por más que implore y rece) sino que a la genial y famosa Rumiko Takahashi

-…- (Diálogos)

"…_." _(Pensamientos)

--------- (cambio de escena)

_Blah blah blah _(recuerdos)

**"Angelus"**

**(HeavyInu)**

**(Cáp. 1: "Si la ves…")**

Caminaba hacia el templo, con la mirada baja, como ya le era costumbre; la vida que su mirar poseía se había extinguido desde hace tiempo. Para ser exacto 2 años 5 meses con 3 días. Llevaba la cuenta a la perfección, pues jamás iba a poder olvidar lo que había sucedido años antes en la última batalla vivida en el Sengoku…

---------------------------------------(Años atrás)----------------------------------------------

_Naraku había tenido una nueva metamorfosis, era la batalla más dura y peligrosa que había presenciado, su hanyou estaba dentro de un campo de energía, junto a su enemigo, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para poder ayudarle._

_-¡Inuyasha!-_

_No se iba a cansar de gritar su nombre hasta escuchar o ver alguna respuesta, miraba a sus amigos, peleando por sobrevivir. Se mordió el labio inferior y su vista regreso al campo, se podían ver explosiones y algunos choques de energía, pero ningún rastro del hanyou o del demonio._

_-¡Kagome-samma, cuidado!-_

_Miro hacia donde provenía la voz, y vio como el youkai que estaba a escasos metros de ella, era absorbido por el kazanna del monje._

_-¡Arigato, Miroku-samma!-_

_Debía de estar alerta a la batalla, no importase cuanto le preocupaba el estado del híbrido, así que volteo y rogó a los Kamis que lo protegieran._

_Lanzó una de sus flechas, acabando con algunos demonios, pero por más que lo intentase, su vista regresaba al campo de energía._

_-"Vamos Kagome, pon atención en la batalla"_

_Entonces, ocurrió, una explosión mayor que las pasadas apareció dentro dell campo, haciendo que los youkais escaparan y ellos miraran hacia el campo._

_-¡¡Inuyasha!!-_

_Corrió hacia el campo, pero fue detenida por la mononoke de su amiga, quien la cargo y la llevo junto a los demás, a pesar de las patadas y gritos de súplica que decía._

_-¡No…Inuyasha…Kirara regresa!_

_-¡Kagome-chan, hay que irnos, esto va a explotar!_

_-¡No sin Inuyasha!-_

_-¡Pero Shippou está herido, y Miroku envenenado, no podemos seguir aquí!_

_-Sango…_

_Miro de nuevo el campo y luego a sus amigos, cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de subirse con los demás en la mononoke y alejarse justo antes de una explosión que hizo colapsar el campo._

_-¡¡¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!!!-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derramó una lágrima, no quería ni recordar aquel acontecimiento; hacia que su mente la llevara a tal extremo de sentir ese dolor en el corazón que le indicaba que había cometido un gran error al dejar atrás a su amado.

Recordó el momento en el cual descendieron para ver si había sobrevivido alguien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Inuyasha…Inuyasha…_

_Buscaba por todos lados, pero no encontraba ningún rastro, todo estaba destruido, no había nada con vida._

_-Kagome-samma…_

_Miro a sus amigos, y comenzó a sollozar al ver lo que sostenían, algunas de las piezas del rosario que tenía él en el cuello. Se acerco y las tomo con tacto tembloroso, para luego sujetarlas fuertemente en su pecho y llorar a todo pulmón._

_-¡¡Inuyasha!!-_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Si la ves dile que,  
Que me has visto mejorado  
Y que hay alguien a mi lado  
Que me tiene enamorado  
Que los días se han pasado  
Y ni cuenta yo me he dado  
Que no me ha quitado el sueño  
Y que lo nuestro esta olvidado_

Levantó la mirada, el viejo árbol que le había llevado al verdadero amor, y ahora era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de este. Se acercó y lo tocó levemente, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pasaron 3 días, todos estaba deprimidos, pues las esperanzas ya se habías perdido, sabían que le hanyou estaba muerto y ahora solo les quedaba orar para que su alma descanse en paz. La miko estaba sentada bajo la sombra del Goshimboku, aún con el rosario en las manos, no lo había soltado, ni lo iba a hacer._

_-Inuyasha…gomen ne…gomen ne…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien  
Que nunca he estado mejor  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero  
Por que ella no esta que va  
Dile que al final de todo  
Se lo voy a agradecer  
Aunque pensándolo bien  
Mejor dile que ya no me ves_

Se sentó bajo el árbol, en el mismo lugar en el cual lloro por días la pérdida de su hanyou; sujetó sus piernas con sus brazos, recargando su barbilla en las rodillas, y comenzó a sollozar.

-Inuyasha…te extraño tanto…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No había otra escapatoria, debía de hacerlo para lograr olvidar, aunque bien sabía que se le iba a hacer imposible, llevaba al hanyou grabado en el corazón como si se tratase de un tatuaje._

_-Bueno chicos, pues…_

_-¡Buuuaaa!-_

_-Shippou-chan, no llores_

_-Pero…no quiero…que te…vayas_

_-Shippou, lo único que quiero es descansar un poco, olvidar…_

_-Te vamos a extrañar Kagome-chan_

_-Yo también los voy a extrañar chicos_

_Dio la vuelta y miró el oscuro poz;, miro a sus amigos por última vez y saltó dentro, debía olvidar todo lo ocurrido en esa época, y tal vez, en algunos años, se armaría de valor para regresar_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Si la ves dile que ya no espero su llamada  
Y que ya no me despierto  
En plena madrugada  
Y que ya no la recuerdo  
Y que ya no me hace falta  
Dile que ya estoy curado  
Y que lo nuestro ya es pasado_

Levantó la mirada, y se sobrepuso un poco, debía de hacerlo, la vida iba a seguir. No importaba ya, lo pasado debía de dejarlo en el pasado, y no estarse atormentando por eso, ya que…no podía revivir a los muertos.

Se puso de pie y entro a la casa, saludó a su madre fingiendo una sonrisa y subió a su habitación para dejarse caer sobre la cama y cerrar los ojos, dormir era una oferta muy tentadora.

-Te tengo que olvidar…kuzo

_Que me he perdido  
Y que no voy a regresar  
Y dile también que  
Aunque me llame no contestare  
Si la ves_

Oculto la cabeza bajo una almohada, repitiéndose la palabra "olvidar" una y otra vez, hasta que sintió algo sumamente extraño¿una presencia? Con algo de temor, levantó poco a poco la almohada para ver de quién se trataba, y se encontró con la ventana abierta y una carta.

-No puede ser…

Se levantó temblando de la cama y tomo la carta, y la fue desdoblando poco a poco, vio que la letra era algo ilegible y el papel estaba manchado, solo pudo distinguir unas cuantas palabras, pues la tinta se había corrido.

**_Rencor…Sengoku…tú y yo…escapa…muerte…ayuda…Kagome…Inuyasha_**

Releyó una y otra vez la carta, pero era todo lo que entendía, tal vez era un códice o mensaje secreto, pero no le encontraba sentido absoluto a aquellas palabras.

-¿Inuyasha?-

Tenía cierta duda, o más bien temor¿acaso había sido aquel hanyou que creyó muerto años atrás? Agacho el rostro, intentando despejar su mente; dejó caer la carta al ver lo que había en el piso: tierra, unas gotas de sangre y una pluma blanca. ¿Una paloma entró a su habitación para dejarle la carta y Buyo la mató, o qué?

_Y Dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque yo se muy bien que no)  
Que nunca he estado mejor (miente un poco por favor)  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta que va  
Dile que al final de todo (no sigas mintiéndole)  
Se lo voy a agradecer  
Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves_

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí, y quién dejó esta carta?

Miro por la ventana, la luna ya alumbraba el cielo, suspiro y miro al astro sintiendo una extraña necesidad¿prisa, deseo, temor, riesgo? No sabía con cual sentimiento relacionar lo que sentía, pero una cosa era segura, eso estaba relacionado con el Sengoku y con el hombre que había cautivado su corazón.

-Tengo que volver, me están llamando…

Volteo y abrió el ropero, sacando su mochila amarilla de un cajón, metió algunas cosas, solo las más necesarias (o sea, comida, medicina, y un cambio de ropa) y la dejo a un lado de la cama.

-Mañana, al alba, me iré.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eso es todo, esperare sus opiniones ;3**

**chao!**


	2. Regresar

**Hola! bueno, perdón por tanto retraso, pero como no he estado sin contar la semana de exámenes pss...he estado bastante ocupadita ., sin contrar que el fic no ha tenido un gran éxito --U pero bueno, tendre que esperar. Aquí les dejo la conti, que espero que sea de su agrado.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen por mas que implore (sin contar que la clasificacion sería un poco mayor, pss no todos los caps. serían aptos para menores xD)

-blah blah blah- (lo que dicen los personajes)

_"..."_(pensamientos)

------- (cambio de escena)

_recuerdos _(cursiva)

**(Cáp. 2: Return)**

Abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol si, parpadeo un par de veces antes de incorporarse por completo, miro el reloj, y se estiró. Seguía firme en su decisión de volver, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Se levantó y tomo la ropa que llevaría, y se metió al baño para darse una ducha.

Al salir volvió a mirar el reloj y suspiró, debía de dejar de medir cada segundo que pasaba; iba a volver, debía de, y lo iba a hacer.

-¿Onee-chan?¿Puedo pasar?-

-Pasa Souta

-Nee-chan, oka-san dice que ya bajes a…a...

-¿Souta?- preguntó sin voltear-¿Souta?-volvió a preguntar, para cerciorarse de que su hermano no se había ido.

Estaba frente a ella, tenía la vista fija en la mochila. Frunció el ceño, adivinando lo que iba a decir su hermano a continuación…

-¡¡VAS A VOLVER AL SENGOKU!!-grito el pequeño con cara de total asombro.

-Hai, Souta, voy a volver

-¡¡Oka!!-dijo antes de salir corriendo gritando como un loco que su hermana volvería a la época feudal.

-¡Souta!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba sentada, comiendo, su madre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el abuelo estaba un poco molesto de su desición tan precipitada, pero no lo podía negar, ya quería que su nieta quitara esa cara de tristeza que había tenido los últimos años y Souta ¿Qué se puede decir? Le pedía una y otra vez que le saludara al "amigo con orejas de perro" sin saber que cada vez que lo mencionaba, hacia que su hermana tuviera un escalofrío y se sintiera mal.

-Bueno¿tienes todo cariño?-

-Hai, oka-san.

-Esta bien, cuídate mucho

-Hai, lo haré.

Salió de la casa, y se dirigió al templo del pozo, sus manos temblaban al abrirlo, aspiro fuertemente mientras bajaba las viejas escaleras. Dejo su mochila en el piso, mientras miraba el pozo; recordó las veces que habían viajado juntos, cuando él la iba a recoger por que su paciencia no daba para más. Soltó una leve lágrima, tomó su mochila y decidida se lanzo dentro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, a su olfato llego un aroma muy freso, a hierva mojada, y unos cuantos rayos de sol entraban desde arriba.

-Llegue…

Escaló, como lo había echo siempre, cerró los ojos al sentir los rayos de sol cada vez más cerca; termino de subir y abrió los ojos, mirando todo a su alrededor, todo esta casi igual a como lo recordaba. A la distancia pudo ver la copa del Goshimboku y suspiro tristemente mientras terminaba de salir del pozo.

Lo primero que hizo fue respirar hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco y puro; miro a s u alrededor y tomo la mochila, caminando hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-¿Aún seguirán todos allí?-se preguntaba mientras caminaba, hasta toparse con el gran tronco del Goshimboku.

-Inuyasha…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y salió corriendo; toda la decisión que tenía antes de irse se había perdido al ver el árbol, levanto la mirada cuando el tramo termino, y vio la aldea frente a ella.

Agacho la mirada y se encamino, podía ver a algunos aldeanos arando la tierra, otros pescando y unos cuantos niños jugueteando entre las casas. Al llegar a la aldea, algunos de los aldeanos la miraba asombrados, otros lloraban, y uno que otro se acercaba para saludarle alegremente y solebnidad.

Con tanto escándalo, una anciana salió de su cabaña y miro a los demás, hasta toparse con Kagome.

-¡¡Kagome!!-

-¡¡Kaede-baba!!-

Se abrazaron con fuerza, ambas llorando, tenían tanto sin verse. La anciana verdaderametne estaba cambiada, se notaba en la cantidad de arrugas y en la forma de su caminar, sin contar que caminaba un poco agachada.

-Que gusto volver a verte…

-La extrañaba tanto.

-Sí, todos te extrañábamos…

-Apropósito¿y los chicos?-

-Pues…

Miro a la anciana, que sonreía ampliamente, levanto la mirada justo antes de que un pequeño se lanzara a sus brazos llorando.

-¡¡Kagome!!-

Parpadeó un par de veces, reconociendo la voz, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Miró un poco más abajo, viendo una pequeña cola amarillenta moviéndose con alegría, mientras que sentía la humedad de las lágrimas que derramaba el pequeño.

-¡¡Shippou-chan!!-

-¡¡Kagome-chan!!-

Miro al frente, y vio a una pareja que se acercaba a velocidad; las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas de nuevo antes de abrazarlos.La joven mujer estaba un poco más alta, se le notaban más las curvas que la hacían ver más madura ante los ojos de cualquiera, sobre todo de cierto monje. Mientras que el houshi, no había cambiado mucho, su rostro seguía siendo sereno y tranquilo, un poco más maduro. Pero una cosa era obvia, podía cambiar físicamente, pero no mentalmente.

-¡Chicos!-

-Te extrañamos tanto, Kagome-chan

-Y yo los extrañe a ustedes.

-Kagome-samma¿va a quedarse por mucho tiempo?-

-No lo sé, vengo a resolver algo

-¿Qué cosa, Kagome-chan?-

-Algo relacionado con ésta época

-Hmp¿Qué es?

-Esto…

Saco la carta de su bolsillo, y se la dio al monje, quien la tomo y leyo lentamente, analizando cada palabra.

-¿De donde saco esto?-

-Estaba en mi buró, vine por que decía Sengoku e…Inuyasha

-Oh...ya veo-murmuró la exterminadora, recordando lo doloroso que era para su amiga pronunciar ese nombre.

-¿Qué te parece Sango?-

-Es raro, se ve que la tinta fue borrada, y solo se entienden pocas palabras, pero no les encuentro coherencia

-Por eso vine

-Esto es muy raro.

-Sí.

-Bueno muchachos¿no creen que sea mejor que resolvamos esto dentro de la cabaña?

-Hai

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro de la cabaña, la anciana les sirvió té para que se relajasen y la plática no fuera tan seria; y también para celebrar el regreso de Kagome después de tantos años.

-Bueno¿tienes algún sospechoso, Kagome?

-No estoy segura, cuando encontré la carta, en el piso había tierra, sangre…y un pluma.

-¿Pluma?-

-Sí, eso fue lo mas extraño

El monje tomo la carta y la releyó nuevamente, intentando encontrar alguan coherencia entre cada palabra. Cosa que le tomo algo de tiempo.

-Kagome-samma¿me podría pasar un papel y algo con que escribir?-

-¿Eh? Sí

De su mochila saca lo que le pide y se lo da; todos miran como el monje ve la carta y escribe ciertas palabras. En la habitación hay un silencio abrumador, esperando a que alguno lo rompa con algo.

-Ya esta.

-¿Descubrió algo, houshi-samma?

-Creo, miren….

Volteo el papel para que pudieran entender lo que había escrito, solo 5 palabras.

_**Sengoku…ayuda…escapa…Kagome…Inuyasha**_

-¿Por qué esas Miroku?-pregunto el zorrito mirando espectante al monje.

-Son las que se relacionan más.

-¿En serio?-

-Mira, Shippou, lo pondré fácil para que entiendas…

**Inuyasha **siempre protegía a **Kagome-samma** de todos los peligros del **Sengoku**, casi nunca pedía **ayuda** para eso, pues era sumamente orgulloso, y cuando creía que el problema o peligro se salía de sus manos, le pedía a Kagome-samma que **escapara.**

-No te entendí muy bien.

-¿Y las demás palabras?-

-Aún no les encuentro orden.

-Pero aunque sea hemos logrado algo.

-Sí, gracias Miroku-samma.

-De nada.

Sonrió al ver el esfuerzo que había echo su amigo por encontrar algún significado a las palabras de la carta, pero algo le decía que ese no era la respuesta correcta. Y eso la ponía más nerviosa y abrumada. La carta y la pluma tenían mucho que ver y tenía que descubrir que era, y de quien era esa carta.

continuara...

**Bueno, eso es todo ahora los agradecimientos:**

**-Serena Tsukino Chiba:** ¡Gracias de verdad, siemrpe me apoyas en los fics! ;; bueno y sobre las escenas románticas, garantizo que habran y tambien los lemons ;3 pero hay que esperar un poco

**-Rosa negra!:** gracias por el apoyo, espero contar contigo para el próximo cap.

**-sIrEnA-cHan:** jeje, pss para que veas amiga ;3 yo tampoco me creía capaz, weno, en sí en otros fics lo había matado, pero siempre terminaba en un feliz final, y bueno, quería probar algo nuevo. Gracias por lo de los autores favoritos ;; T.K.M!

**Bueno, pss nos veremos en el próximo capítulo ;9 **

**bye!**

**atte: ...:::TanInu:::...**


	3. Un Par de Alas Blancas

**Hola a todos! gracias por tanta paciencia U.U no tengo mucho que decir, ya que el tiempo no está de mi parte ;3 acá les dejo el cap. que espero que sea de su agrado.**

-blah blah blah-_ (lo que dicen los personajes)_

_blah blah blah (recuerdos)_

_---------- (cambio de escena)_

_(hola) (lo uqe dice la autora loca xD)_

_Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece, no importa cuanto lo desee ;;_

**(Cáp. 3 "A Pair of White Wings")**

Se habían quedado poco después de la media noche hablando del tema de la carta e intentando relacionar las palabras, pero simplemente llegaron a la conclusión que iba a ser un enigma, ya que con esas palabras no podían descifrar lo que en la carta estaba escrito.

-Será mejor que duerman…

-Kagome-chan, también debes de descansar

-No te preocupes, me quedare otro momento despierta.

-De acuerdo.

Sango se acostó, mientras que ella releyó por última vez la carta antes de doblarla y guardarla. Se recostó mirando el techo de la cabaña y sonrió tristemente, le gustaba ver de nuevo a sus amigos, pero esa época le traía malos recuerdos y la culpa le oprimía el corazón cada vez más que recordaba el momento en él que le abandono.

-Gomen nee…

Cerró los ojos y dio la vuelta, intentando conciliar el sueño, para lograr sacar de su mente ese terrible recuerdo.

------

_-¿Cuándo podré verles, mi señora?-_

_-Muy pronto..._

------

_-Amo, los demonios ansian la sangre de los humanos._

_-Bueno, creo tener un lugar perfecto para que sacien su sed.._

_--------_

Los rayos entraban por los huecos de las paredes; se escondió entre las cobijas, intentando dormir más, pero le fue imposible, se levanto y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde están todos?-

Escucho gritos y explosiones, y al instante se levanto; tomo el arco y flechas que estaba cerca de la puerta y salió, mirando lo que ocurría afuera. Sobre ellos había una gran cantidad de youkais atacándoles, devorando a algunas personas y animales. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, pero no los localizaba, hasta que escuchó un grito muy familiar.

-¡Hiraikotsu!-

Ese ataque elimino a unos cuantos demonios, pero de cualquier forma era pequeña la cantidad comparando cuantos les atacaban, era un ejército. Preparó una flecha y la lanzó, fallando el blanco y eliminando solo a dos. Tanto tiempo sin practicar había logrado su cometido, su puntería estaba pésima.

-Maldición…

-¡Kazanna!-

El agujero negro elimino gran parte del ejército, y sin darse cuenta absorbiendo youkais venenosos; segundos después el monje cayó inconsciente por causa del veneno.

-¡Miroku-samma!-

-¡Houshi-samma!-

Sango corrió al lado del joven y lo reviso, el veneno corría rápidamente por sus venas, debía de sacarlo de allí. Kagome miró a los demonios que quedaban, preparo otra flecha y disparó. Solo quedaban 4 youkais, el problema era que su tamaño era descomunal y al parecer sus ataques eran de igual magnitud.

-"_No podré sola…"_

Miro tras de sí, Sango tenía listo el Hiraikotsu, mientras que Miroku yacía tras Kirara cerca de Shippou; volvió a concentrarse en la batalla y preparó una nueva flecha.

-¡Hiraikotsu!-

El boomerang pasó a escasos metros de ella, partiendo a uno de los youkais por la mitad; ella por su parte lanzó la flecha, que esta vez si dio en el blanco, acabando con otro youkai.

Un youkai que había permanecido escondido en un agujero salió rápidamente para golpear a Sango en la espalda y lanzarlas unos metros hasta estrellarse contra un árbol y perder el conocimiento por el impacto. La mononoke rugió, antes de abalanzarse sobre aquel youkai, atacándolo con furia hasta destazarlo.

-¡Sango-chan!-

Estaba sola en la batalla, lo sabía, lo sentía…a su mente llegó el recuerdo de Inuyasha frente a ella, con Tessaiga en su brazo, peleando arduamente, protegiéndola de cualquier peligro, y cuando terminaba con el enemigo, como volteaba a verla y le preguntaba.

_-¿Estás bien?-_

-¡Kagome, cuidado!-

Abrió los ojos de golpe antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en el hombro y ser lanzada por los aires, haciéndola caer al suelo sin energías y herida. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, a causa del agotamiento y la herida, lo último que tuvo como último recuerdo fue un extraño un extraño resplandor.

-------

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, sentía todo su cuerpo entumido y adolorido. Se levantó con cuidado mientras miraba a su alrededor. Parpadeó un par de veces para despertar bien, cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba del hombro y le indicaba que se recostara. Movió su cabeza para poder mirar a la persona.

-Sango-chan

-Descansa, onegai

-¿Qué pasó?-

-No lo sé…cuando desperté todos los youkais estaban muertos y tú estabas inconsciente. ¿Recuerdas algo?

-No nada…creo

Puso su mano en su barbilla e intento recordar, los últimos momentos antes de desmayarse. No logro mucho, no recordaba absolutamente nada, su mente estaba en blanco.

-No recuerdo nada específico, solo un resplandor…

-Shippou me dijo algo parecido, solo que él vio algo extraño y encontró algo interesante

-¿Hum?-

-Mejor que te explique él…

Kagome miro al pequeño, que extrañamente había estado muy callado. Se encontraba sentado junto a Kirara, mirando el piso y con la mirada perdida. Se movió un poco, acercándosele lentamente.

-¿Shippou-chan?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedes venir, onegai?-

El pequeño levantó la mirada y se acerco a la miko, quien le sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazó. El pequeño correspondió el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en la blusa de la muchacha antes de comenzar a sollozar.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste Shippou?-

-Es que…pude haberte protegido, pero…me fui a esconder...soy...¡Soy un cobarde!-.

-No es verdad Shippou, no eres ningún cobarde

-¡Sí lo soy, por no haber echo nada estas herida!-

-Shippou, esty herida por un descuido mío, no por tu culpa...

-Pero…

-Tranquilo pequeño, tú no tienes nada de culpa.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, intentando calmar al pequeño. Escucho como este seguía sollozando, pero con menor intensidad, lo meció un poco antes de escuchar que la respiración del niño se normalizaba.

-Ahora...¿podrías decirme que fue lo que viste?-

-Pues, cuando atacaron los youkais…

_------(Relato de Shippou)------_

_-¡Sango-chan!_

_Mire a mi alrededor, ahora Kagome estaba sola y yo me estaba muriendo de miedo. Vino a mi mente Inuyasha, ya que siempre me recordaba lo débil y cobarde que era y creo que ahora lo estoy demostrando. Volví a mirar a Kagome, quien tenía la mirada perdida, ví como unos youkais estaban por atacar y solo pude gritar…_

_-¡Kagome, cuidado!-_

_No llegó mi grito a tiempo, pues ella fue lanzada fuertemente y cayó al suelo inconsciente y herida. Temí lo peor y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, iba a correr junto a ella para protegerla de los demás youkais, cuando un extraño ataque o cosa apareció de la nada frente a Kagome, protegiéndola. No podía distinguir muy bien lo que pasaba, solo podía ver cuando los cuerpos de los youkais caían sin vida al piso; entonces, ante todo ese asombro pude distinguir una cosa... _

_-Son… ¿ alas?-_

_Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el resplandor desapareció, dejando todo el lugar en silencio. Los cadáveres de los youkais esparcidos por todo el piso. Corrí hacia Kagome, temiendo lo peor. La moví un poco, escuche que respiraba y me tranquilizé, por que sea lo que haya sido aquel resplandor, había salvado a Kagome. Le debía una._

_-------(Fin del Relato de Shippou)--------_

Kagome se quedó asombrada ante el relato; miro de nuevo el semblante del pequeño, al parecer aún tenía algo que contarle.

-Shippou, enséñale lo que encontraste…

-Si, Sango

Se entre sus ropas, sacó una pequeña pluma blanca, un poco sucia y manchada de sangre, pero pluma a final de cuentas. Kagome al verla ahogó un grito y aguantó las ganas de arrebatársela al pequeño. Miro a Sagno quién asintió y se levanto sacando la pluma de la mochila de su amiga.

-Son muy parecidas…

-Sí, creo que pertenecen al mismo ser…

-Eso quiere decir, que quién fue a dejarme la carta¿está en el Sengoku?-

-Eso parece.

Kagome miro de nuevo ambas plumas y se quedó pensando en el último recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento; su memoria estaba extremadamente vacía, no podía recordar nada. Intentaba más no podía, solo el resplandor; pero de algo estaba segura, su salvador debía de ser un ser celestial o un ser de poderes sagrados.

-Una criatura con alas blancas…-murmuró Sango viendo las plumas.

Kagome miro a su amiga, que aún sostenía las plumas.

-¿Un halcón?-preguntó ingenuo el pequeño.

-No lo creo Shippou...debió ser algo más grande

-¿Cómo que?-

-No tengo idea¿Kagome-chan, alguna idea?-

La miko tenía la cabeza agachada, sin mirar un punto en específico. Sus amigos se le quedaron viendo, no era muy normal verla en ese estado de ensoñación.

-"Un Ángel..."-pensó Kagome mirando con duda ambas plumas.

continuara...

**Es todo...**

**gracias a:**

**Ahome23**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**

**Izayoi San**

**Nos veremos en el prox. cap.**

**byyyyeee**

**(dejen reviews T.T)**


	4. Recuerdos

**Bueno, me tarde bastante, pues esperaba que más gente dejara un review, pero sólo dejo Izayoi-san y por esa razón, esto es por ella...**

**(Cáp. 4: "Memories")**

Ambas chicas habían estado muy al pendiente del estado del monje, más por parte de Sango que por Kagome. Mientras que el pequeño Shippou jugaba afuera con la mononoke como ya le era costumbre desde hace unos meses.

-Descansa Kagome, aún no te has curado del todo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien

-De todas maneras insisto…

Sango la miró de manera reprocharte y ella sonrió, esa mujer le recordaba mucho a su madre. Se recostó, e intento dormir, mirando de vez en cuando a su amiga; que de momento era la encargada de la salud de Miroku y la de ella, pues la anciana Kaede había ido en busca de algunas hiervas medicinales a otra aldea.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas, hasta quedar boca arriba. Escucho salir a su amiga y suspiro, debía ya pasar del medio día y ella seguía recostada, mirando el techo. Frunció el ceño, por más que quisiera salir para poder seguir con la búsqueda de aquel ser, no podía, mitad por las heridas mitad por los estrictos cuidados de su amiga y el kitsune.

_-"Quiero salir a dar un paseo…"_

Se movió un poco, observo al monje y sonrió. Lentamente se fue levantando hasta que por fin con pesar y algunos pinchazos en el brazo logro ponerse en pie. Caminó lentamente y con cautela se asomo por la puerta, sonrió, no había nadie. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, aún manteniendo la cautela, hasta esconderse tras una cabaña. Y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al bosque.

-Por fin…

Miró tras sí, e imaginó el regaño que le daría su amiga por desaparecer así, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente necesitaba espacio y aire puro para poder pensar bien las cosas. Movió un poco su cabeza antes de ver el gran árbol que era iluminado por los rayos del sol.

-Parece como si estuviéramos conectados…

El viento soplo, haciendo que las ramas del árbol se movieran y soltaran algunas hojas. Se acomodó el cabello delicadamente, aún mirando el viejo Goshimboku. Se acercó lentamente; con cada pasó sus ojos iban perdiendo alegría. Levantó el brazo y acarició lentamente el área en la que su hanyou había estado sellado durante 50 años.

-Inuyasha…

Agacho su rostro, y mordió su labio inferior. Dio la vuelta y se dejo caer, recargándose en el tronco y mirando al cielo. Algunas golondrinas volaban en parejas, dando pequeño giros y reboloteando entre los árboles. Esa época estaba llena de cosas agradables, pero no para ellas.

-¿Algún día me perdonarás?-

La culpa jamás le dejaría en paz, estaba consiente de que había cometido un error al dejarlo atrás, pero…si no lo hacía, no solo lo hubiera perdido a él, si no que también a Miroku y a Shippou. Cerró sus ojos, dejando que los recuerdos la llenaran nuevamente, llevándola a los momento más gratos que había tenido con el hanyou…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Estaba frente al gran youkai perro en el que se había transformado el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. Su hanyou frente a ella, con Tessaiga en la mano derecha, aún siendo una vieja y magullada espada. _

_-¡Yo te protegeré!-_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¡¡Inuyasha!!-_

_Lo empujo, estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro. Estaba sonrojada, sentía calor y su corazón latía a más no poder. Aquella mirada, sentía como si hubiera tocado su corazón, haciéndole derretir._

_-¡Hey, que te pasa niña tonta!-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Yo…tenía miedo._

_-"¿Miedo?"-_

_-Temía perderte Kagome._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Miraba el Goshimboku, sentía como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y lentamente corrían por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de una gran verdad._

_-Me he enamorado de Inuyasha..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-¡Esquívalo Kagome!-_

_Se agacho obedeciendo el grito del hanyou ahora convertido en humano, y vio como él empujaba al ermitaño, cayendo por el acantilado y perdiéndose en la oscuridad._

_-¡¡Inuyasha!!-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-"Kagome…perdóname"-_

_Sentía los fuertes brazos del hanyou a su alrededor, sujetándola protectoramente. Con algo de pesar fue abriendo los ojos, intentando ubicar la dorada mirada del hanyou._

_-Inuyasha…_

_Lo miró a los ojos, notando como sus doradas pupilas se llenaban de brillo. La abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el calor que despedía el cuerpo del hanyou._

_-¡Kagome!-_

_Sintió como era bajada delicadamente, antes de ver al hanyou voltearse. Observó a Shippou y a Mioga-jiji subirse en lso hombros del hanyou y mirarlo sorprendidos._

_-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? Dijiste que los hombres nunca lloraban._

_-¡Eso es imposible¡Nunca he visto una lágrima en el rostro del amo!-_

_-¡¡No estoy llorando!!-_

_-Inuyasha…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Las llamas ardían a su alrededor, en frente estaba Renkotsu con una bomba ya prendida, estaba aterrada, aferrándose al pequeño kitsune, hasta que escucho una voz._

_-_

_-¡Inuyasha!-_

_Renkotsu volteo, cosa que no fue desaprovechada por el hanyou._

_-¡Ahora lobo rabioso!-_

_El lobo se levanto y le dio una patada al guerrero, haciéndolo caer fuera de la cueva._

_-¡No dejes que se levante bestia!-_

_Inuyasha se lanzó contra Renkotsu y ambos cayeron en el río de llamas, antes de la explosión causada por la bomba al contactio con las llamas del río._

_-¡¡Inuyasha!!-_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ambos estaban sobre una rama, ella con los pies vendados por las heridas causadas por el ácido del estómago del ogro, y él, con un semblante total de culpa._

_-Inuyasha, sabes que no te dejare…_

_Se recarga en su hombre y cierra los hombros. Siente como él se recarga también un poco junto a ella; lo ve sonreír y ella igual lo hace._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cada uno de esos recuerdos y muchos más, le iban a perseguir por muchos años, en especial uno…el último momento que vivió antes de que fuera la batalla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Kagome, no importa lo que pase, si te digo que escapes, hazlo…_

_-Pero…_

_-Por favor Kagome, no me perdonaría si algo te llegase a pasar_

_-Inuyasha…_

_-¡Promételo!-_

_-Esta bien, lo prometo…_

_Agacho su rostro, sintiendo el temor de dejarlo solo. Sabía que él era muy fuerte, pero aún existía la opción de que una catástrofe sucediera._

_-¡¡Kagome-samma, Naraku está muy cerca!!-_

_Vio como él desenfundaba a Tessaiga, y se alejaba, siguiendo a su olfato. Perdiéndose entre los youkais, intentó seguirlo, hasta que sintió como era repelida por un campo de energía._

_-¡Inuyasha!-_

_Impotencia, eso fue lo que sintió, pues estaba consiente de que el hanyou ahora se encontraba solo y a merced de Naraku. Comenzó a golpear el campo con desesperación, sin importarle mucho estar rodeada por youkais que amenazaban con atacarla. Lo que más le importaba era estar junto a su hanyou._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordarlo. Intento sacar ese recuerdo de su mente, pero no podía pararlo, era como una película que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Entonces, ocurrió, una explosión mayor que las pasadas apareció dentro del campo, haciendo que los youkais escaparan y ellos miraran hacia el campo._

_-¡¡Inuyasha!!-_

_Corrió hacia el campo, pero fue detenida por la mononoke de su amiga, quien la cargo y la llevo junto a los demás, a pesar de las patadas y gritos de súplica que decía._

_-¡No…Inuyasha…Kirara regresa!_

_-¡Kagome-chan, hay que irnos, esto va a explotar!_

_-¡No sin Inuyasha!-_

_-¡Pero Shippou está herido, y Miroku envenenado, no podemos seguir aquí!_

_-Sango…_

_Miro de nuevo el campo y luego a sus amigos, cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de subirse con los demás en la mononoke y alejarse justo antes de una explosión que hizo colapsar el campo._

_-¡¡¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!!!-_

_En cuanto el polvo se disipó, corrió hacia donde estaba momentos antes el campo, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre del hanyou._

_-Inuyasha…Inuyasha…_

_Buscaba por todos lados, pero no encontraba ningún rastro, todo estaba destruido, no había nada con vida._

_-Kagome-samma…_

_Miro a sus amigos, y comenzó a sollozar al ver lo que sostenían, algunas de las piezas del rosario que tenía él en el cuello. Se acerco y las tomo con tacto tembloroso, para luego sujetarlas fuertemente en su pecho y llorar a todo pulmón._

_-¡¡Inuyasha!!-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Las lágrimas ya habían empapado sus mejillas, respirando entrecortadamente por las lágrimas. Levanto la mirada al sentir algo nuevo en el ambiente, una extraña presencia. Se secó las lágrimas mientras se levantaba. Miró a su alrededor, buscando dicha presencia.

-¿Quién es?-

Le pareció algo tonto preguntar eso, pues nadie iba a contestar. Empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, escuchaba las ramas de los árboles tronar por el movimiento del viento; los arbustos se movían, como si algo o alguien estuviera tras ellos, observándola.

_-Kagome…_

Abrió los ojos con asombro, buscando al ser que había pronunciado su nombre; esa voz, la conocía muy bien, pero…era imposible. Comenzó a correr, rogando por primera vez que sus poderes de sacerdotisa no le fallaran y le guiarán al lugar correcto.

Llegó a un acantilado, tenía una vista perfecta del bosque, y más atrás las montañas, pero de ahí en fuera nada, la única cosa con movimiento era el viento que movía sus cabellos delicadamente. La desilusión recorrió por su cuerpo por haber sido tan tonta y haber caído en aquella ilusión mental.

-_"Aún no he aprendido…Kagome, eres una…"-_

Al darse la vuelta todo lo que estaba pensando se borró. El asombro la domino haciéndola abrir la boca, seguida de una mirada de total asombro. Sus manos tiritaban de nervios, intentaba hablar, pero por su garganta no salía sonido alguno. Cerró un poco los ojos al sentir como esa luz le estaba cegando lentamente.

-¿Quién…es?-

No podía apreciar bien todo, se tapaba un poco los ojos con un brazo. Notó como aquel ser poco a poco iba desapareciendo hasta volverse tan transparente como la neblina. La chica fue quitando el brazo para poder ver mejor, pero frente a ella ya no se encontraba nada sólo el frondoso bosque que rodeaba la aldea.

_-"Acaso… ¿Eras tú Inuyasha?"-_

_continuara..._

_**GRACIAS IZAYOI SAN...!**_

**_DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR_**

**_Atte: TanInu_**


	5. Milagros

**Bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo, por favor, sena misericordiosos...**

-blah blah blah-_ (lo que dicen los personajes)_

_blah blah blah (recuerdos)_

_---------- (cambio de escena)_

_(hola) (lo uqe dice la autora loca xD)_

_Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece, no importa cuanto lo desee -.-U_

**(Cáp. 5 "Miracles")**

Estuvo unos minutos mirando al horizonte con la mirada perdida. Un viento frío le hizo estremecer y salir de su ensoñación. Se tapó un poco con sus brazos antes de darse la vuelta y tomar camino hacia la aldea. Iba cabizbaja, a paso lento, intentando hacer que el tiempo pasara más lento, así ayudándole a descubrir lo que momentos antes había sucedido.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la aldea gracias a los pequeños hilos de humo que despedía cada casa. Apresuró un poco el paso al ver como el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas. Caminaba cuenca abajo, mirando el piso y al frente, intentando no caer por causa de las piedrecillas flojas o salidas. Al llegar al final, respiró un poco más tranquila. El pequeño kitsune se acercaba corriendo, al parecer estaba preocupado.

-¡Kagome!-

Lo vio lanzarse a sus brazos, sonrió y se preparó para cacharlo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados.

-Fui a caminar Shippou-chan

-¿No te pasó nada¿Estas bien?-

-Estoy bien, sólo fui al Goshimboku…

El pequeño la miro, sabía lo difícil que era para ella ir a ese lugar en especial. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el interrogatorio para otro momento, además ya estaba anocheciendo y ya tenía hambre. Entraron a la cabaña, donde la anciana terminaba de preparar el asado. Sango estaba limpiando su Hiraikotsu, mientras que el monje seguía con la carta en las manos y la venía con un semblante analítico.

-Que bueno que volviste, Kagome. Estábamos preocupados.

-Jeje, gracias Kaede-baba.

Se sentó junto a sus amigos, con el pequeño kitsune en brazos, mirando el fuego y recordando aquel extraño suceso que vivió hace unas pocas horas.

-A mí no me engañas Kagome-chan, algo te preocupa.

-Kaede-baba, es que, vi algo en el bosque, algo extraño y, pues, cabe en la posibilidad…

-Dime Kagome, soy todo oídos.

-Pues en el bosque, vi un resplandor, muy extraño, parecido al que vimos cuando peleamos con aquellos youkais, pero éste habló, o más bien, me hablo.

-Que curioso.

-¿Qué opina houshi-samma?-

-No lo sé con certeza. Pero prosiga Kagome-samma

-Bueno, pues la voz, era, no lo sé, muy parecida a la de él, y la forma en la que la decía, me hizo imaginar que había la posibilidad de que…

-Oh, pero, no es posible¿o sí?

-No lo sabemos, pero tampoco podemos decir que es imposible.

-No te deprimas Kagome, estoy seguro de que hay algo bueno detrás de esto.

-Eso espero Shippou-chan, eso espero.

-------

Habían pasado ocho días desde aquella aparición. Kagome había estado muy alterada los últimos días: había tenido sueños extraños, estaba segura de que a su lado se encontraba una presencia, pero por más que lo intentara no era capaz de identificarla y eso la abrumaba.

_-Kagome-chan, haz estado actuando raro¿tienes algo?-_

_-No, bueno, sí, en realidad…no lo sé._

_La exterminadora la miro por unos segundos y frunció el ceño. Su amiga estaba sufriendo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, mientras que no encontrara a la persona que escribió aquella carta, Kagome no iba a ser la misma._

_-Ven, por favor._

_-¿A dónde?-_

_-Sólo sígueme._

_--------_

_Ambas chicas caminaban juntas, sin cruzar palabra alguna; la mononoke les acompañaba por si se suscitaba algún problema mayor. _

_Kagome miraba a su alrededor¿hacía donde iban? Los árboles se veían quemados, otros tirados en el piso. En el suelo habían cuarteadoras y algunos agujeros._

_Miro al frente y pudo divisar un claro, un minuto, este lugar es… _

_Su boca se abrió y cerró los ojos para que los recuerdos no le golpearan de golpe y le hicieran temblar el corazón._

_-Sango¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-_

_-Quiero que te des cuenta de que él no volverá, ha muerto, te dejó._

_-No, Sango¿Por qué me dices esto?-_

_-¡Entiende, él se fue!-_

_-¡No!-_

_-¡Está muerto!-_

_-¡No…no…!-_

_-¡Inuyasha está muerto!-_

-¡¡¡No!!!-

Se levantó de golpe, respirando agitadamente; su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y sudaba frío, miro a su alrededor, estaba en la cabaña y sus amigos estaban dormidos a su alrededor.

-Una pesadilla, sólo fue una pesadilla.

Volvió a recostarse, esos malditos sueños terminaría por matarla, aunque, eso no sería malo. Quería morir e irse junto a su hanyou. Giró entre las cobijas antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar conciliar el sueño.

-------

Las aves cantaban sobre la cabaña, el pequeño kitsune se levantaba y salía a juguetear con las aves. La exterminadora se levantaba y buscaba al houshi con la mirada, hasta encontrar cierta extremidad suya en su cuerpo, bueno, en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Hentai!-

-_Plaff-_

-Qué forma de despertar Sango…-se quejaba el bonzo con su mano en la mejilla.

Kagome fue abriendo sus ojos perezosamente, toda la cabaña iluminada por ases de luz, y lo único que escuchaba era la típica discusión de la exterminadora y el monje.

-No te enojes Sanguito.

-¡Déjeme!-decía saliendo de la cabaña.

-¡Sanguito!-gritaba mientras salía tras ella.

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en el rostro de la miko, era bueno que por lo menos alguien se estuviera divirtiendo. Se levantó estirándose, se acomodó un poco el cabello y se levantó lentamente. Se puso los zapatos y salió, el sol la cegó por unos instantes y entonces vio algo, fuera de lo normal.

-¿Desde cuando hay flores en pleno invierno?-

-No lo sé Kagome, pero huelen muy rico.

-Sanguito.

-¿¡Qué quiere!?-

-¿Me perdonas?-

-Lo pensaré.

El houshi sólo agacho el rostro desilusionado. La chica miró de nuevo aquellas flores, parecían rosas pero mucho más pequeñas; de tonos rosáceos y blancos con el centro amarillo. Frunció el ceño, había algo en esas flores que no le agradaba nada.

-------

Ya le era costumbre ir a dar una vuelta cerca del acantilado. Ese lugar fue donde escucho la voz de Inuyasha y a partir de ese momento los sueños extraños empezaron. Se detuvo justo en el borde, mirando hacia abajo. Se quedaba una hora sentada en un tronco caído, y mirada el horizonte; cuando la tarde caía, se levantaba y regresaba a la aldea.

-Otro día y nada.

Camino tranquilamente, suspirando continuamente. Justo al llegar a la salida del bosque escucho una voz, pero no era la misma que recordaba.

-¿¡Quién es!?-

_-Tranquilízate pequeña._

-¿Quién eres?-

_-Eso no importa, necesito que cuides algo._

-¿Hm?-

_-Tú lo has deseado los últimos años._

-¿De que hablas¿Quién eres?-

_-Cuando menos lo esperes, llegará la hora._

-¿La hora de que¡Responde!-

_Energías opuestas poseen, pero mismo objetivo tened._

_Pelearan entre ellos, pero sólo uno ganará._

_Un sentimiento los impulsará pero sólo uno sobrevivirá._

_¿Tienes la fuerza para poder ayudar?_

Un silencio recubre el bosque, la chica esta bastante aturdida por esas palabras, no entiende lo que acababa de explicar esa voz.

_-¿Eres capaz de sacrificar todo, por amor?-_

Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon, esa pregunta se la había echo desde hace mucho, y jamás la había puesto a prueba. Agudizó su oído, intentando detectar algún sonido, pero no escucho nada aquel espíritu se había ido.

------

Estaba recostada sobre un funtón, mirando el techo de la cabaña. Sus amigos estaba afuera, el bonzo intentando que la exterminadora lo perdonara del todo, mientras que el pequeño kitsune veía la lluvia de estrellas que iluminada el cielo.

-Kagome-chan¿no quieres salir?-

-¿Para que?-

-Hay una lluvia de estrellas.

-Oh.

-Ven por favor, necesitas tranquilizarte.

Resopló antes de levantarse y salir. Las estrellas se veían hermosas, no podía negarlo, eran preciosas.

-¡Kagome, que bueno que vienes!-

Se sentó junto al pequeño y lo cargó para poder ver mejor la lluvia de estrellas. Sonrió levemente, hasta que escucho de nuevo esa voz, sólo que sonaba un poco más ansiosa.

_Entre las estrellas caerá._

_Un milagro ocurrirá._

_Tú deber será salvarlo de la oscuridad._

Agitó su cabeza, intentando sacar aquella voz de ésta. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y vio como todos le miraban preocupados.

-¿Sucede algo Kagome-samma?-

-No, nada Miroku-samma.

-¡¡Miren!!-

Una luz brillante aparece de entre las estrellas, provocando una ceguera momentánea en todas las personas que apreciaban aquel acontecimiento. Comienzan a abrir sus ojos, el pequeño Shippou está en el suelo, tallándose sus ojos, mientras que los demás parpadean varias veces intentando que las sombras desaparezcan.

-¿Qué, fue eso?-

-No lo sé, parecía como si las estrellas chocaran y provocaran un colapso.

-Sí eso debió ser.

-¡¡No veo nada!!-

-Shippou…

Se acercó al pequeño y lo tranquilizó. Revisó sus ojitos, no estaban mal, sólo que había sido levemente dañado, para mañana ya estarían bien.

-Duerme un poco, mañana ya estarás mejor.

-¿¡Pero como voy a dormir¡Voy a chocar con los árboles!-

-Te llevo.

-------

La mañana llegó, vio que el pequeño kitsune ya no estaba, lo más seguro es que al abrir sus ojos y poder distinguir colores salió corriendo para jugar un rato. Miro a sus amigos, iba a ocurrir otra pelea.

Dicho y hecho, le exterminadora cacheteó al monje para espués salir de la cabaña bastante molesta como ya le era costumbre.

-¡Sanguito!-

-¡¡Déjeme en paz, hentai!!-

-Jeje, lo mejor es que ya se casen.

Se estiró, extrañamente ningún sueño la había molestado esa noche. Arregló su pantalón, tomó su mochila y salió. Volvería a su casa para bañarse, traer unos cuantos víveres y unos cuantos cuadernos.

-¿Ya te vas Kagome-chan?-

-Hai, volveré en tres días.

-Sanguito…

-¡Que me deje en paz!-

-Jeje, bueno, nos veremos.

-Cuídate.

-Hai

Se encaminó al pozo y saltó, le era extraño saltar sin ser perseguida por los gritos del hanyopu molesto, pero, eso era que tenía que intentar olvidar.

-¡Hola mamá!-

Nadie contestó.

-¿¡Hay alguien!?-

No se escuchaba nada, ni un sonido.

Revisó la casa, no estaba nadie. Miro hacia la mesa donde estaba un trozo de papel doblado. Lo tomó y leyó.

_Fuimos a la playa_

_Hay comida en el refrigerador_

_Ropa limpia en tu cuarto_

_Tus cuadernos en la mochila que está en la sala_

_Nos veremos en 5 días._

_Atte: Mamá._

Perfecto, justo cuando volvía no había nadie. Subió a su cuarto y arregló su mochila, no tenía que quedarse los tres días sola en la casa, tomaría lo necesario y regresaría.

------

Ya con todo listo, miro el reloj, las 7:30 p.m. era un poco tarde para regresar, pero la verdad no quería pasar la noche sola en la casa. Así que tomo la mochila y salió de la casa, cerrando todo con llave antes de caminar hacia el templo del pozo. Miro el oscuro pozo, y saltó viendo a su alrededor ese resplandor indicándole que estaba cruzando las épocas.

Miro hacia arriba, viendo el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Sujetó su mochila fuertemente y salió del pozo, escalándo como única forma de salida. Aventó la mochila para lograr salir con mayor facilidad. Respiro el aire fresco del bosque antes de tomar la mochila y caminar hacia la aldea. Los ruidos del bosque le hacían caminar más rápido¿cómo fue a olvidar que en el Sengoku habían youkais que cazaban de noche? En cuanto el ruido aumento, se soltó a correr como loca, hasta llegar a un claro ya bastante conocido para ella.

-¿Por que siempre termino aquí?-se preguntaba respirando agitadamente mientras veía el gran árbol.

Se sentó bajo el árbol, extrañamente se sentía bastante segura bajo éste. Miro hacia arriba, en el lugar donde estuvo sellado el híbrido años atrás. Se recargó el el viejo tronco, antes de escuchar como los arbusto crujían.

-Oh no...

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se escondió tras el árbol, respirando nerviosamente. "_Oh Kami, que suerte la mía"_ espero a escuchar algún rugido del youkai pero nada, ni siqueira una presencia maligna.Salió de su escondite, temblando de nervios esperando ver a un gran youkai esperándola, pero en lugar de eso, estaban unos cuantos conejos comiedo la hierva que crecía cerca del árbol.

-Me han dado un susto de muerte pequeños.

Al escuchar la voz de la chica, las inocentes criaturas salieron corriendo hacia sus madrigeras.

-Bueno, será mejor volver.

Tomó la mochila y se dirigió a la aldea. Un brisa movió sus cabellos y se hizo tirititar de frío. Esta vez sí sintió una presencia atras, sus brazos temblaron, su mente le decía que corriera ahora que tenía tiempo, pero sus piernas se negaban a responder.

-Ka...gome...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, de nuevo esa voz, se volteó lentamente y entonces vio algo que le dejo totalemente paralizada. No era posible, dejo caer la mochila para llevarse las manos a la boca por el asombro, frente a ella estaba un fantasma, una ilusión óptica, un espejismo.

-No, no es posible...

-Kag...

Todo le dio vueltas, su mente no podía aceptar lo que frente a ella se encontraba. Sacudía su cabeza mientras se repetía que eso no era verdad, miro de nuevo al frente viendo a ese ser. Su cuerpo y mente no soportó más ese descontrol y perdió el conocimiento, teniendo como último recuerdo un nombre.

_-Inuyasha-_

_**continuara...**_

**Bueno, eso es todo...por favor dejen reviews!!**

**_Gracias a:_**

**-Serena Tsukino Chiba**

**-Sirena-chan**

**-Izayoi-san**

**-Kanname-Chan**

**REVIEWS**

**_:::atte:TanInu:::_**


	6. Te veo de nuevo

**Comienza...(weno, gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me alegran muuuuxo, acá les dejo el cap.) **

**(Cáp. 6 "I see you again")**

Abría lentamente sus ojos, sentía como si todo le diera vueltas. Se enderezo lentamente, dándose cuenta del lugar donde estaba. Intentó recordar por que se había desmayado...

-Kag...ome...

No era cierto, su mente la estaba jugando una broma, no, no era posible...

-¡InuYasha!-

Se levantó como rayo, buscando a su alrededor algún indicio del paradero del híbrido, pero nada, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, mezclado con una densa neblina.

-¿Un sueño?-

No, estaba segura que era él, su cabello, su voz, su presencia. ¡Era él¡POR KAMI QUE ERA ÉL! Miro hacia el viejo árbol, le había pasado de todo frente a ese gran roble, sonrió al saber que las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban, estaban comenzando a brillar.

Miro al cielo, notando la ausencia de Luna, tomo su mochila y se encamino al campamento, tenía cosas que contar con sus amigos.

-¡Kagome!,¿¡ estás bien!?-

-Sí, estoy bien Shippou-chan.

-Creímos que llegarías mañana, por que, no acostumbras salir de noche.

-Lo sé, en sí hubiera llegado antes, si no hubiera sido por el susto que me dieron.

-¿Quién?-

-No estoy segura Miroku-samma.

La chica intento explicar lo mejor posible lo que había visto, pero como era de esperarse, nadie le creyó, puesto que simplemente era algo imposible de creer.

-¡Pero si es la verdad…!-

-Kagome, es que es algo…

-InuYasha no puede estar vivo…

-¡Mentira, yo lo vi!-

-Amiga, tranquila, tal vez fue una ilusión óptica o…

-¡¡No!! Era él, lo vi, era su presencia, su voz, era él…-decía sollozando.

-Señorita, tranquilícese, no quisimos…-

-¡Ustedes no entienden nada!-decía poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cabaña corriendo.

-Miroku-samma¿cree que lo que dijo Kagome, era verdad?-

El monje no dijo nada, sólo cerro los ojos analizando bien lo que había dicho la chica.

-----

Corría por el bosque, las lágrimas se derramaban y mojaban sus mejillas, no podía creer que sus amigos no le creyeran. Se detuvo cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar; se dejó caer mientras seguía llorando. Lo que vio no fue una ilusión óptica, estaba segura de a quien vio fue a InuYasha.

-Por favor, he sufrido demasiado, Kami no me hagas sufrir más...

Llevó sus manos al rostro, tratando de secar sus lágrimas, cuando un escalofrío le recorrió, de nuevo ese presentimiento. Volteó decidida, pero...

-¡¡Kyyyyyaaaaaa!!-

-----

-¿Y eso?-

-La voz era muy parecida a la de...

-¡Kagome!-gritaron lso tres al unísono.

------

Respiraba con agitación, tenía su mano puesta en su pecho, sintiendo a su corazón later como loco. Estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, miro al frente y frunció el seño¿¡Cómo deminios se apareció así!? (Aclaración, el youkai será un poco distinto a como es en el manga y anime)

-¡Sesshoumaru, me asustaste!-

-Humana¿dónde está?-

-¿Quién?-

-No te hagas, mi hermano.

En ese instante le interesó más la conversación con el youkai.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-No tengo otro hermano, humana. ¿Dónde está?-decía ya sacando a Tenseiga.

-No lo sé, si lo supiera no estaría quí tirada en el suelo, sino en sus brazos-al instante se tapo la boca, UGH, acababa de decir algo tan íntimo enfrente de la persona menos indicada.

-Eso no me interesa nada, estoy seguro que está por aquí.

-¡¡Kagome!!-

La chica reconoció las voces enseguida, mientras que el youkai simplemente miro de reojo, perfecto. ¡Más humanos!

-¿¡Qué le hiciste Sesshoumaru!?-gritaba el kitsune corriendo hacia el youkai.

-No te metas en esto, chiquillo.

-¿A qué veniste Sesshoumaru?-pregunto Miroku de manera más tranquila, provocar al youkai no era una idea muy lógica.

-Sé que él está por aquí y necesito hablar con él.

-¿Quién?-

El youkai cerro los ojos, estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo en idioteces, si esos humanos no le contestaban sus preguntas en ese instante, terminaría descuartizándolos allí mismo, y así su búsqueda sería un poco más sencilla, sólo con seguir el aroma de ese tonto.

-Shippou, bueno, creo que se refiere a...InuYasha.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Eso es imposible.

-Su aroma está presente, sobretodo alrededor de este árbo, así que no me vengan diciendo que él no está vivo.

-No tiene lógica.

-¡Yo les dije que lo había visto!-

-Pero...

-Humanos, no tengo tiempo para seguir hablando estupideces ni explicándoles nada, seguire su aroma-decía yéndose por un sendero.

-Sesshoumaru...

El youkai simplemete se detuvo.

-Voy contigo.

Hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando. De entre unos arbustos salió el mosntruo verde Yaken, seguido por el demonio Ha-Hun, quien en su lomo llevaba a una dormida Rin.

-¿Estás segura?-

-InuYasha está vivo, y lo tngo que encontrar.

-Entonces iremos contigo.

-----

El youkai al frente, mientras los humanos atras. Era poco después del medio día, no habían parado ni un momento para tomar un descanso y sinceramente ya estaba muy cansados.

-¿Sesshoumaru...?-

El youkai siguió caminando.

-¿Podemos tomar un descanso?-

-No.

Su respuesta fue cortante y seria. Suspiraron resignados, él era peor que InuYasha, y eso si eran palabras mayores.

-Alto.

Al intante Kagome se adelantó. Intentando divisar algo, pero simplemente vio el verde del bosque, y un distante azul que seguramente era una cascada. Miro al youkai, pero justo antes de que abriera la boca, éste dio un gran salto, corriendo hacia donde seguramente estaba la cascada.

-¡¡Sesshoumaru-samma!-gritaba Yaken corriendo tras el demonio.

-¡Vamos!-

-----

Corría a gran velocidad, podía sentir su aroma cada vez más cerca, mezclado con el dulce aroma del agua. El sol brillaba, advirtiéndole que un claro estaba cerca. Se deslumbró, justo antes de detenerse para encontrarse con una gran cascada. Busco al hanyou con su dorada mirada, hasta que logro medio identificarlo, pero lo que sucedió después no logro encontrarle explicación.

Se cruzaron las miradas, un destello de luz, para finalizar con un youkai tirado en el suelo.

-¡Sesshoumaru-samma!-

-¿¡Qué paso?-

-Maldita sea...-murmuraba el youkai mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué sucedió Sesshoumaru?-

-No creí que sus poderes hubieran cambiado tanto.

-¿Hum?-

La mirada del youkai mostrada algo más que seriedad. Asombro, desconcierto. Kagome lo miraba intentando decifrar lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

-¿Qué viste?-

-Al muy idiota de mi hermano-respondió levantándose.

Suficiente con eso, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Kagome. Eran dos, suficientes testigos para complementar la teoría de que el hanyou había revivido, pero¿por qué?

-Por favor, dime que paso.

-Fue algo raro, lo mire, él me miro, un rayo de luz y luego vi el cielo.

-Que buena explciación-decía el pequeño con sarcasmo.

-Silencio o te corto en dos.

-Glump.

-----

-¡Por kami, pobre de tu hermano!-decía una muere mirando al chico con reproche.

-Khe, para que me asusta así.

-¿Qué no lo identificaste?-

-Sí, pero también el aroma de Kagome y...

-Te concetraste más en ella.

-Si ya sabías, entonces para que preguntas.

-Nada mas, apropósito¿cuando dejaras que te vean?-

-Esta noche.

-----

Estaban acampando, cada grupo por separado, pues al youkai no le gustaba estar tan cerca de esos humanos, eran demasiado escandalosos.

-Entoces, InuYasha está vivo.

-Pero si lo está¿por que no deja que lo veamos?-

-No lo sé¿autoprotección?-

-¿Habrá perdido la memoria?-

-No lo creo, logro recordar a la srita. Kagome.

-Entoces no lo sé.

-Kagome-chan¿alguna idea?-

-Ha cambiado-fue lo único que dijo

-¿En que sentido?-

-No lo sé, siento como si algo en él hubiera cambiado, no sé si para bien o para mal.

-Esperemos que sea más para bien, que para mal.

El youkai estaba muy atento a su conversación, pues había mucha razón en sus palabras, sobretodo en las de la miko. La escencia de su hermano había cambiado. Y el ataque que le golpeo cerca de la cascada era nuevo, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

-Sesshoumaru-sama¿en que piensa?-

-En nada-le respondió a la niña, yéndose a caminar.

-Tenga cuidado.

------

El bosque era muy solitario, igual que él. Podía sentir la brisa que venía desde las montañas, traía varios aromas, pero ninguno relacionado con el de su hermano. Miro al cielo, la luna estaba en cuarto menguante, faltaba poco para la Luna Nueva. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, y miro hacia donde estaba el campamento, ese aroma...

-----

-Es tu turno Rin-chan

-Hai-decía la niña muy animada.

Un simple juego de pelota, mantenía entretenidos a ambos niños, y bueno, a la mononoke también. Los mayores, los vigilaban de cerca, Kagome a Shippou, Sagno a Kirara y Yaken a la peueña Rin, pues si algo le llegara a ocurrir terminaría destazado por el filo de Tokijin.

Se escucharon los arbustos crujir, seguido por una energía sobrenatural muy poderosa. Una corriente de viento pasó, logrando apagar la fogata, dejando a todos bajo la oscuridad de la noche, a merced de aquella criatura. Shippou corrió hacia donde estaba la chica y se abrazo a ella como pudo, su instinto youkai le indicaba que buscara un refugio rápido.

-¡Yaken-samma!-

-Mocosa ¿Dónde estás?-

De entre los árboles salío un destello de luz, derribando alguno de estos, haciendo que todos se lanzaran al piso para protegerse de éste.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?-

El youkai salió rápidamente, mirando hacia todas direcciones, con su espada en la mano derecha, listo para atacar.

-¿Qué sucede, Sesshoumaru?-preguntaba el monje desde el piso.

-Al fin apareció.

Los árboles crujían por el viento, a su alrededor se oían las pisadas de alguién, acompañado por esa aura tan extraña.

-¡Haz el favor de salir de una buena vez, idiota!-grito el youkai mirando un cierto punto.

-Khe, como has cambiado Sesshoumaru, eres más "abierto" que antes-decía una voz.

-¡Cállate!-

-"Pero si es..."-

Se comenzo a distinguir una siluta entre los árboles, unos ojos dorados resplandecían al hacer contraste con la osciridad que les redeaba. El youkai guardo la espada y fruncio el ceño, al fin se aparecía, necesitaba hablar con ese imbesil desconsiderado.

-InuYasha...-murmuro la chica con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Su cabello platinado resplandecía con el leve brillo de luna, su haori rojo que siempre había llevado. Pero, algo había distinto en él, algo que le hacía ver como un nuevo ser.

-¡¡InuYasha!!-grito el kitsune, adelantándose a todo y abrazando al hanyou.

-¿Shippou?-

-¡Estas vivo, estás vivo!-gritaba mientras lloraba a mares.

-Khe¿creías que me iba a morir así de fácil?-

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, amigo mío-decía Miroku que no podía ocultar su alegría.

La exterminadora sonreía abiertamente, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Miro a su amiga, que ya comenzaba a ponerse en pie, creo que era el turno de ella para poder darle la bienvenida al hanyou.

-Shippou...

El kitsune miro a la chica y comprendió, aunque no le agradara mucho soltar al hanyou.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Él simplemte le sonrio, entre arrogante y tiernamente, pero para la chica, fue una de las más hermosas sonrisas que le podían dar. Sus piernas flaqueban, pero no le importo lo más mínimo, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, encontrándose con el híbrido y abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-InuYasha, oh, InuYasha...

-Kagome-decía mientras la abrazaba-Te extrañé tanto...

-Yo más...

El youkai se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia el bosque, sería en otra ocasión, por el momento que se reencontrara con sus antiguos amigos, de momento no tenía muchas razones para amargarle el día.

-¡Sesshoumaru!-le grito, sin soltar a la chica.

-¿Qué?-decía volteando.

-_Mañana, en la cueva de Totosai, debemos hablar._

El demonio abrió los ojos con sorpresa¿por que...? Miró a su hermano que tenía una mirada seria. Se guardaría la pregunta para mañana. Siguió caminando seguido por la niña que se despedía alegremente con la mano, y los dos demonios que siempre le acompañaban, dejando solo al grupo recién reunidos.

-¿Por qué no volvías, InuYasha?-pregunto el monje cuando estuvieron solos.

-Pues, yo...-intentaba decir, sintiendo como la chica apretaba más su agarre del haori--Estaba entrenando-mintió.

-Hum...-expresó el monje, sabiendo de su mentirilla piadosa, entendía perfectamente, necesitaban estar totalmente solo para poder hablar a gusto.

-Pero dos años, es mucho.

-No pedí tu opinió chaparro.

Levanto su rostro, viendo al hanyou. Estaba inmensamente feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero no podía sentir esa necesidad de que le explicara el porque de su desaparición, de su encuentro en el árbol y el porque del extraño ataque contra Sesshoumaru.

La miro con sus hermosas orbes doradas y simplemente le sonrio. No tenía ánimos de preguntarle ahora, lo único que le importaba era ser feliz al reencontrarse con el amor de su vida. Nadie se dio cuenta de aquella presencia detras de los árboles, que sonrreía tiernamente mientras miraba a la pareja, pero luego su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. El chico ya estaba en la tierra, y por lo tanto no había nada ni nadie que detuviera a la otra reencarnación para volver también.

Los días estaban contados, la desgracia caería sobre de ellos cuando menos se lo esperaban. Y la única cosa que podía vencerlo, estaba resguardado dentro de aquel hanyou.

continuara...

**Es todo, gracias a:**

**Lorena...:::...Izayoi-san...::::...KawaiiDany-chan...::::...Kaname-chan**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**...:::...TanInu...:::..**

**((((((((((((((/Reviews/)))))))))))))))**


	7. Nuevas adquicisiones

Hola!! perdón por el retraso, pero estoy en plenos exámenes de admisión para la prepa, mis clases extracurriculares etc. Mi pobre cabeza va a explotar en poco tiempo, pero me esforze un poco, no es una "gran" conti, pero espero que sea de su agrado

**Angelus**

**(Cáp. 6: New feelings, New power...****New hanyou?)**

Desde que lo había vuelto a ver, algo extraño le recorrió le cuerpo. Como si, ese hombre que está frente a ella, no fuera el mismo hanyou que desapareció hace dos largos años. Volteo a verlo, en éstos momentos etaba hablando con el monje, sobre quien sabe que cosa. Suspiró, después de él, sería su turno de interrogar al hanyou.

-Bueno, creo que tendrás muchas cosas que decirnos¿no InuYasha?-

-No sé lo que me queires decir, Miroku.

-Por favor, debiste de haber echo algo durante éstos dos años.

-Mmm, no, en realidad no.

-Por favor, estamos en confianza.

-Eso lo dudo-decía mientras se recargaba en el tronco que estaba tras de él, y miraba al cielo.

-Has cambiado y mucho.

-Me alegra que lo notaras.

-Tu forma de hablar, no sé, ya no igual de, con el perdón de la palabra, tan ignorante.

-Khe.

-Bueno, aunque sea esa palabra no ha salido de tu vocabulario.

-----

Sesshoumaru miraba a su hermano. Podía sentir ese cambio de aroma en él. Recordaba perfectamente su antiguo aroma, una mezcla de hiervas silvestres con agua de río. Pero ahora, además de eso, se sentía el aroma de las montañas, la nieve y aunque pareciera increíble, las nubes.

-¿En dónde estuviste durante éstos años?-

-----

Era poco después de la media noche. Todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos, con excepción de los hermanos, que mantenían cierta distancia entre ellos, pero a pesar de eso, pareciera como si se comunicaran por medio de las miradas. O eso era lo que parecía.

-_Me desespera que él también se encuentre despierto, sin contar que no me quita la mirada de encima-_pensaba el taiyoukai mientras miraba a su medio hermano.

_-Khe, como si a mí me agradara ver tu tonta cara toda la noche._

-¿¡Que demo...-!?-exclamó el youkai.

Miro a su hermano con más detenimiento¿se estaba volviendo loco? Frunció el ceño levemente antes de regresar a sus pensamientos.

-_Sesshoumaru, te estás volviendo loco._

_-Síp, lo sabía desde hace mucho._

¡Suficiente! Abrió los ojos y miro a su hermano, que ahora contenía la risa al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-¿¡Puedes leer mis pensamientos!?-

-Shh, que escándalo, podrías callarte Sesshoumaru-murmura el monje dándose la vuelta.

-Humano inmundo, me las pagaras.

-_Ah no, eso no, con ellos no te metas._

-¡¡Lo sabía!!-

-Sesshoumaru-samma¿podría dejar de gritar?-

Miro a la pequeña, que ya estaba medio sentada y se tallaba el ojo derecho con su mano, mientras intentaba no bostezar.La miro recostarse, antes de recargarse sobre el árbol.

_-¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?-_

_-Mmmm...unos dos años._

_-El mismo tiempo que estuviste desaparecido¿coincidencia? no lo creo._

_-Entonces sigue advinando, tenemos toda la noche._

_-Bueno, para empezar, quisiera saber donde estuviste durante éstos años._

_-¡Piii! Pregunta imposible de responder._

_-¿Qué¿Por qué?_

_-Reglas._

_-Pero¿reglas¿cuáles reglas?-_

_-Unas que me impusieron, ahora calla, y sigue con las pregutnas._

_-Pero._

_-¡Pi pi pi! Se acaba el tiempo._

_-Idiota, deja de comportarte como idiota._

_-Khe_

_-Bueno, ahora quisiera saber ¿qué más aprendiste?-_

_-Oh, tendrás que averiguarlo._

_-Sabías que te volviste más exasperante_

_-Y tú más comunicativo, antes eras el seños seriedad, rector, como quieras llamarte._

_-Baka_

_-Serás tú._

_-Bueno, para finalizar¿para qué querías que hablaramos en la cueva de Totosai, si puedes comunicarte telepáticamente?-_

_-Por qué hay cosas que no se pueden discutir con ellos--_piensa mientras mira a sus compañeros de viaje.

_-¿Cómo cuales?--_dice mirándolos también.

_-Cosas que ni yo sé si soy capaz de controlar._

_-----///-----_

Abría sus ahora rojizos ojos, sonriendo de manera diabólica, con tu fina tez blanca y sus oscuros cabellos. Miraba la Tierra por medio de esa esfera entregada por su maestro.

Puede ver cada rincón de ese diminuto planeta, pone su mano sobre ésta y se dirige a un específico lugar, buscando a enemigo en algún lugar de ese espeso bosque.; logra ubicarlo cerca de un riachuelo. En su cara se forma una cruel sonrisa, al ver que él no se encuentra solo. Sus antiguos amigos, su hermano, la niña que le acompaña y el renacuajo verde, pero, hay alguien que le llama mucho más la atención. Esa miko, Kagome, su punto débil, la única manera de matarlo.

Había encontrado la forma de hacerlo sufrir, así que, era hora de volver a ese lugar, para repetir la historia que años atrás se vivió, peleando con ese mismo ser que ahora había sido entrenado para "vencerlo" brindándole poderes sobrenaturales pero a la vez celestiales.

-Saldré vistorioso, InuYasha no logrará nada con esos insignificantes poderes. Además-sonríe más ampliamente-yo tengo dos cartas bajo la manga-murmura acercando su vista y enfocándola en la joven miko.

----///-----

Los rayos de sol golpeaban directamente su cara, se movió hacia la izquierda, intentando dormir un poco más, pero le fue imposible, pues el zorrito que estaba sobre su vientre ahora esa ya muy despierto.

-Kagome¿estás despierta?-

-Sí Shippou ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-¡Bien!-

Sonrió y buscó al hanyou con la mirada, pero no lo pudo hayar. Algo extraño nació de ella, se puso de pie y notó que tampoco Sesshoumaru estaba. Sus acompañantes sí ,pero no el taiyoukai.

-¿Dónde demonios se metieron?-

----///----

El taiyoukai caminaba al frente, seguído del medio demonio. Ambos en silencio, sin siquiera cruzar miradas. Pudieron ver el risco donde en la cima estaba la cueva del anciano. Suspiraron y comenzaron a subir de la única forma que conocían. Dando saltos.

-Khe, maldito Totosai¿por que escogió vivir hasta acá y a esta altura?-

-A mi no me preguntes idiota, pregúntaselo a él.

El hanyou gruñó-Es la última vez que intento romper el hielo contigo-.

-De todas maneras, te tardarías mucho en lograrlo.

-¿Por?-

-Por que es una dura y gruesa capa que romper.

-Khe.

-----///-----

Todos estaban ya despiertos, listos para partir, pero como dos personitas habían decidido ir a dar un paseo, les era imposible.

-¿Dónde se fueron?-

-No lo sé, Houshi-samma, cuando desperté ya no estaban

-Espero que no hayan ido muy lejos

-Huy, pues conociéndolos, será mejor que busquemos algo de comer, por que se van a tardar...

-Espero que no Shippou-chan

----///----

-¿Tototsai?-decía el hanyou asomándose dentro de la cueva.

-¿¡Quién es!?-

-Anciano, necesitamos hablar.

-¡¡Amo InuYasha!-grito una voz abajo, mucho más abajo.

-¿Mioga?-

-¡Está vivo¡Yo sabía que no podía morir así!-decía la pulga saltando y pegándose a la mejilla del chico, mientras bebía un poco de sangre. Unas pequeñas cascadas de lágrimas mojaban sus diminutos mejillas, hasta qyue levanto un poco la vista y vio a un ser que simplemente, no esperaba.

-¿Sesshoumaru?-

¡Plasss!

-Amo, que fea manera de agradecer mi duelo por tantos años.

-Khe, pulga desgraciada, tú no mantuviste el duelo ni un día.

-Eh-decía la pulga con una gotita en su frente.

-Bueno, InuYasha¿a qué se debe tu visita?-pregunta el viejo arriero.

-Necesita decirme¿cómo demonios le hizo para volver?, si su alma ya no se encontraba en éste mundo.

-Oh, bueno, comienza InuYasha.

-Khe, esto tardará mucho tiempo.

-----///------

-Señorita¿está bien?-

-Sí, sólo que esos dos me preocupan.

-Oh, Kag, no te estés mortificando, sabes que esos dos se saben cuidar solos.

-Sí, pero-decía mirando al cielo-no soportaría volver a perderlo.

-----///-----

-Bueno lo demás ya lo conoces Sesshoumaru.

El youkai miraba a su hermano con cara de no poder creerlo. Ambos ancianos estaban más que asombrados, mientras que el hanyou simplemente se recargaba en una roca y cerraba los ojos.

-InuYasha¿Cómo podemos comprobar lo que me acabas de decir?-

Él sólo se limito a abrri un ojo y segundos después el youkai estaba tirado de espaldas, con una expresión bastante chistosa.

-¡¡Oh por Kami!!-exclamaron lso anciano.

-InuYasha...-decía Sesshoumaru notablemente molesto, mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué? Tú querías una demostración.

-Grrr...-fue lo único que dijo mientras salía de la cueva.

-----///-----

-De acuerdo, se han tardado demasiado.

-¿Vamos a buscarlos?-

-No lo veo necesario Shippou, ellos saben volver solos.

Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro, le deseperaba el no tener al hanyou junto a ella. Tantos años sin su presencia, y ahora en su reencuentro él desaparecía como si nada.

-¡Huy, cuando lo vea, los "osuwaris" que le daré lo dejarán...!-

Antes de terminar la frase, los hermanos hicieron presencia. Cada uno mirando en dirección contraria, con miradas bastantes molestas, sin contar los gruñidos que emitían de vez en cuando.

-¿Dónde estaban¡Estábamso preocupados!-

-Silencio humana.

-¡Hey, tú no eres nadie para callarla!-

-Tú no te metas-decía el youkai desenfundando su espada.

-Si eso quieres, así lo haremos-deía acercando su mano a su cintura, pero recordó un insignificante detalle--Kag¿podrías darme a Tessaiga?-preguntó de manera tierna e inocente.

El youkai perdió el equilibrio mientras emitía un leve quejido de enojo. (en pocas palabras, típica caída anime)

-Estem, yo...-decía la chica jugando con sus dedos-está en mi casa.-respondió bajando la mirada.

-¿¡Qué!?-decía furioso.

-Esque yo, regresaste, y creí que nunca lo harías, la lleve para recordarte y...y...-decía con los ojos llorosos.

La cara del hanyou fue cambiando con sólo verla a los ojos, no le agradaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y menos a Kagome.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, luego iré por ella.

-¿Eh?-decía sorprendida, _¿desde cuando él era así de tranquilo y amable?_por que nunca en su vida había escuchado que alguién, además de su madre, le llamarán "Kag".

-Bueno, por lo que veo, tendremos que pasar otra noche aquí.

-¡Rin ,Yaken, nos vamos!-grito el youkai caminando hacia sus acompañantes.

-¡Hai!-respondieron ambos al unísono.

-¿No te quedarás Sesshoumaru?-

Su respuesta: una fría mirada.

-¡InuYasha!-grito el youkai antes de irse.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió de mala gana.

-Entrena, que ésto apenas está comenzando.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas bastante serias. Los demás simplemente los miraban, algo raro pasaba entre ellos, y su deber era enterarse lo antes posible.

-¿Qué pasa InuYasha?-

-Nada.

La miko lo vio recostarse contra el tronco y cerrar los ojos. Ya no lo creía, estaba segura que algo había cambiado en el hanyou, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para enterarse de el que.

-¿Qué hay de comer?-pregunto el híbrido con una sonrisa.

Bueno, no había cambiado tanto como pensaba.

continuara...

Bueno, es todo...

_**Gracias a:**_

KawaiiDany-chan, Sirena-chan, Izayoi-san

Kanname-chan, Erazal (que espero que siga pronto sus fics) y srena tsukino chiba.

**_ ...:::...TanInu...:::..._**

**_(REVIEWS)_**


	8. Secreto entre Hermanos

_**Aquí tienen el capítulo , **__**perdón por la tardanza.**_

_-¿Qué pasa InuYasha?-_

_-Nada._

_La miko lo vio recostarse contra el tronco y cerrar los ojos. Ya no lo creía, estaba segura que algo había cambiado en el hanyou, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para enterarse de el que._

_-¿Qué hay de comer?-pregunto el híbrido con una sonrisa._

_Bueno, no había cambiado tanto como pensaba._

**ANGEL****US**

**(Cáp. 8: The secret between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru)**

Amanecía en los verdes campos del Sengoku. Como era de esperarse, dos pares de ojos ya estaba más que despiertos y se la pasaban mirando a su alrededor, inspeccionando que no haya ningún peligro cerca.

-Buenos días.

-Hola Kagome-le dijo el hanyou desde la copa del árbol.

-Buenos días Sesshoumaru.

Ninguna respuesta, como era de esperarse. Suspiró resignada, era imposible entablar una conversación con ese youkai, y menos en la mañana.

-Buenso días Sesshoumaru-samma-dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Rin.

La boca de Kagome cayó¿cómo…? Bueno, al parecer él tenía preferitismo con la pequeña humana. Sonrió, ese era un gran paso, pues si más lo recordaba, él hubiera matado a cualquier humano con tan sólo pasar a su lado.

-¡Buenos días Kagome!-

-Buenos días Shippou.

Lentamente todos se fueron levantando. Las mujeres se encargaron del desayuno, mientras que dos de los hombres trajeron un poco de leña. A excepción de los hermanos, que se quedaron en el campamento, haciendo nada.

-Ya está listo.

Pero, por más extraño que parezca, ninguno de los dos reaccionaron. Ni si quiera el hambriento y obstinado hanyou. Las mayores se miraron entre sí, mientras que la niña lo tomo como acto normal.

-¿No tiene hambre?-

-No, gracias Kag-respondió el hanyou, mientras que el youkai con una simple mirada respondió.

-Iremos a inspeccionar el terreno.

-Desde hace unas horas se siente una presencia extraña.

-Yo no he sentido nada-respondió el moje.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Shippou.

-Ustedes no tienen el nivel como para sentir el poder espiritual de una criatura convertida en humano.

Y sin más que decir, ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el bosque, perdiéndose de toda vista. Y ésta vez, todos se miraron¿desde cuándo esos dos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos?

------

-¿Es un buen lugar?-

-Con que estemos separados todo estará bien¿no sensei?-

-¿Eh¿Yo?-dijo el youkai muy, pero muy confundido. Pues su hermanito ni aunque se estuviera muriendo le diría así.

-Claro que no baka-dijo riéndose.

-¿Entonces?-

-En un momento la verás.

-----

-Han estado actuando muy extraño.

-Sí, se nota a leguas que algo esconden.

-¿Pero que?-

-No me gusta admitirlo, pero Sesshoumaru-samma está actuando fuera de lo normal

Los cuatro se pusieron a pensar, mientras que los niños y la mononoke se perseguían por el campo.

-¡A que no me atrapas Rin!-

-¡Shippou!-

La pequeña criatura los perseguía, hasta que a su nariz llegó un aroma muy familiar, haciéndole detener de repente y transformarse para salir volando hacia el bosque.

-¡Kirara!-

-----

Del cuerpo del híbrido se podía apreciar un leve resplandor blanquecino, mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. El aura creció más, distinguiéndose la separación de almas que se efectuaba en el cuerpo del híbrido.

-Kami…-exclamó el ojidorado con la boca levemente abierta.

Y en cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo se desplomó, dejando un aura flotando sobre él, una silueta femenina.

-InuYasha…

El híbrido abrió los ojos y se incorporo lentamente, pero aquella alma no desaparecía. Se acerco a ella e hizo una reverencia.

-Sea bienvenida.

-¿Ella es…?-

-Midoriko-samma.

-----

-¡Kirara!-gritaba Sango desde abajo, siguiendo a la mononoke a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

-¿¡A dónde va!?-

-Se siente una esencia poderosa.

-¿Será la que dijeron InuYasha y Sesshoumaru?-

-Posiblemente.

-----

-Es imposible.

-Tú has de ser Sesshoumaru ¿no?-

-Sí.

-Soy Midoriko, y he sido quien entretuvo a InuYasha por tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué¿Qué pasó?-

-Es algo complicado, que deberá ser tratado con suma discreción.

-No te preocupes, él es hombre de pocas palabras, muy pocas.

-Cállate.

_-¡¡Kirara!!-_

-¿Kirara?-

-¡Midoriko-samma!-

Rápidamente el espíritu entro al cuerpo del hanyou, provocándole un leve tambaleo. Segundos después llegaron todos, guiados por una muy alterada mononoke.

-¿Qué pasa Kirara?-

-InuYasha, Sesshoumaru¿qué sucedió con la presencia?-

-Logramos eliminarla.

El animal olfateo alrededor, acercándose lentamente a los hermanos en especial a InuYasha y en cuanto hizo contacto, volvió a su estado chibi y maulló de una forma muy tierna, subiendo a su hombre y acariciándose contra la cabeza de éste.

-¿Desde cuando tanto amor?-

-No sé, han pasado tantas cosas extrañas.

-Y que lo digas-decía Kagome mirando como el mononoke intentaba jugar con un muy exhausto hanyou.

-----

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado?-

-Kirara actúa raro, y esos dos actúan peor.

-Debemos averiguar que lo sucede.

-Sí-respondió Kagome mirando como su hanyou acariciaba la cabeza a la gata.

-----

-¿Esa gata no te puede dejar ya?-

-Por desgracia no, ya reconoció el aroma de Midoriko-samma, así que no se despegará de mí.

-¿Por qué¿Qué relación tiene con esa mujer?-

-Ella era su dueña, en el pasado.

-Oh.

-También me alegra verte Kirara-murmura InuYasha, pero con una voz muy distinta.

El pequeño animal se lanzó contra él, lamiéndole la cara con cariño, dejando a todos aún más confundidos que antes.

-Nunca se llevaron tan bien, pareciera como si él fuera otra persona.

-Lo sé.

-----

La nocha cayó rápidamente sobre ellos. Como era de esperarse, los hermanos se encontraban despiertos, pero ahora no estaban solos.

-¿Qué ese animal no se va a ir a dormir?-

-Déjala, ella sabe lo que hace, además no dirá nada.

-Qué gracioso.

-Bueno, ahora..._empecemos._

-_Ahora, despejemos dudas¿Estuviste con Midoriko todo el tiempo?-_

_-Sí._

_-¿Te entrenó?-_

_-Se podría decir._

_-¿De dónde sacaste los nuevos poderes?-_

_-No te bastan dos años para aprender nuevos trucos._

_-No, en realidad es muy poco para hacer tantos neuvos ataques._

_-Bien, en realidad, es un secreto._

Un gruñido escapó de los labios del taiyoukai.

_-¿Cuándo podré saberlo?-_

_-En unos días, cuando se forma un aura alrededor del sol._

_-Aja..._

_-Cuando un círculo se forma alrededor del sol, como un arcoiris baka._

_-¿Y por qué hasta ese momento?-_

_-Por qué aún no estan totalmente desarrolladas._

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Lo siento, tengo sueño, buenas noches._

El hanyou subió al árbol de un salto y se recargó en el tronco intentando dormir. La mononoke chilló, subiendo al árbol rápidamente y recostándose en el estómago del chico.

-Buenas noches Kirara,

-¡Dime!-gritaba Sesshoumaru desde abajo.

-¡Sesshouamaru, guarda silencio, intentamos dormir!-

-¡Callen humanos!-

Una vendisca golpeó al taiyoukai, haciéndolo caer de sentón. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras miraba a su medio hermano.

-No es gracioso.

-Claro que lo es

-Si sigo con éste tonto, me contagiara su idiotez-murmuraba mientras se sentaba cerca de sus protegidos e intentaba dormirtar un poco.

----

Los rayos de sol le daban directamente a los ojos, una de las desventajas de dormir en los árboles. Abrió sus orbes doradas mientras se estirba lentamente, intentando que la mononoke no cayera en uno de sus descuidos.

-Hola Kirara.

EL animalito sólo se restregó contra él.

-Será mejor que bajemos, a Sango le darán celos si sigues tan pegada a mí-decía mientras se levantaba, con la criatura en brazos y bajaba de un salto.

-¿Kirara?-se preguntaba mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede Sango?-

-¿Dónde esta...?-la pregunta murió en su garganta-¡Ah! Ya sé donde está-decía enojada mirando al hanyou.

-Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días.

Dejo a la pequeña en el piso para que fuera con su actual dueña, pues sólo con ver la cara que Sango le daba, era suficiente para hacerle entender que se etaba sobrepasando con la criatura o que estaba muerta de celos.

-Kirara...

-Ve con ella, si no el que saldrá perdiendo seré yo.

La mononoke se levanto y camino hacia la chica.

-Que gusto verte, pareciera como si no me quisieras cerca.

-Miu...

-¿Dormiste bien, Kag?-

-¿Eh? Sí gracias¿y tú, ayer te noté muy cansado?-

-Khe, me recupero rápido, lo sabes.

-Cierto¿ y Sesshoumaru?-

-Debió ir a inspeccionar, sabes que no puede estar quieto en un sólo lugar.

-Has cambiado.

-¿Eh¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tu forma de hablar, actuar e inclusive de comer¿dónde estuviste durante tantos años? Pareciera como si hubieras ido a clases de etiqueta.

-Se podría decir...-murmuro para él.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?-preguntaba el kitsune levantándose perezosamente.

-Ahora veo.

-¡Sí!-

La miko se levantó, seguida del pequeño niño, dejando al hanyou solo. Suspiro, al ritmo que iba Kagome se daría cuenta mucho antes del aura solar, y si más lo recordaba, días antes había un eclipse.

-Maldita sea...

La suerte estaba en su contra¿por qué demonios su arma más poderosa llegaría días antes que su enemigo? En pocas palabras, estaba indefenso frente a él, y mucho más contando los compañeros que llevaba.

-Midoriko-samma¿qué haremos?-

_-Orar para que no logre encontrarnos antes del Aura..._

_-_

_-_

_continuara..._

_**Es todo, vengo corta de tiempo, por eso no hay tanta palabería.**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Sirena-chan---Izayoi-san---Kanname-chan---kuki_**

**_Brenda jet aime---srena tsukino chiba_**

**_¡GRACIAS!_**

**_atte: TanInu_**

**_(((Reviews))_**


	9. La Primera Batalla

**ANGELUS**

**Cáp. 09: The First Battle**

Se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de la fogata. InuYasha estaba muy distanciado, en un par de días sería el Aura, pero hoy era el Eclipse, estaba indefenso y lo sabía y no sólo él, sino todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-InuYahsha, no has probado bocado¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntaba la miko viendo al híbrido.

-Sí, sólo que no tengo apetito.

-Pues no eres el único—decía Miroku viendo como el plato de Sesshoumaru seguía lleno.

-Bueno, si no quieren ¡Me lo comeré yo!—gritó el kitsune tomando ambos platos, pero por muy extraño que parezca, ninguno de los dos reaccionó.

-Khe, comételo Shippou, no tengo hambre.

La boca del pequeño cayó, jamás en todos los años que había conocido al hanyou, él rechazaba un plato de comida, y mucho menos se lo daba de buena manera.

-¿Estas enfermo, InuYasha?-

Se levanto y se subió en uno de los árboles más cercanos, y miro el cielo. Estaba atardeciendo, maldición, estaba seguro, ese día debía de ser el Eclipse, pero no había sucedido, a menos que…

-Eclipse Lunar…

-_Atacará cuando todos duerman, debes de estar alerta._

-No es necesario que me lo repita.

El cielo había sido cubierto por un oscuro manto. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el cantar de los grillos y el viento mover las ramas de los árboles. Todos estaban profundamente dormidos, a excepción de dos pares de ojos dorados que se mantenían alertas de cualquier movimiento fuera de lo común.

-Vamos maldito, aparece…--decía sin quitar la vista del astro.

Una pequeña circunferencia comenzó a cubrir la Luna y el hanyou se puso de pie, estaba comenzando. Su hermano mayor también se puso de pie, y empuño la espada.

Ambos voltearon hacia los durmientes humanos, estaban demasiado expuestos.

-¿No puedes hacer una especia de campo?-

-Sí, y siempre lo ha tenido y tú también

-¿Eh?-

-Poco antes de que regresara, Midoriko-samma me dio a escoger—decía sin quitar la vista del Eclipse—O creaba un campo solo para mí, que era casi irrompible o, le brindaba uno a cada de uno de los seres que más aprecio, aunque contigo de verdad lo dudé.

-Idiota…--murmuró gruñendo.

-Khe, si yo muero, sus campos desaparecerán, es la única forma de que sus campos se esfumen.

-¿Tú posees uno?-

-Sí, un poco más resistente que los suyos.

-Bien.

Cuando el Eclipse se completó, un aura maligna se pudo sentir en el área. Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose intentando encontrar el lugar del cual provenía tal poder. Buscó al hanyou o youkai cerca, y los enfocó ambos en los árboles, mirando la Luna y listos para desfondar sus espadas.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-Se ha despertado.

-El poder es inclusive muy obvio para ella.

-Debemos de ser precavidos para que no se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso...—Murmuró Sesshoumaru al ver como una extraña nube negra se acercaba a ellos.

-Prepárate…--murmuraba desenfundando a Tessaiga.

-No es necesario que me lo digas…--decía sacando a Toukijin de su funda.

_-Hay que sacarlos de aquí…-_

Miro a sus compañeros, sabían pelear y eso no lo podía negar, pero jamás se habían enfrentado a un ejército del Infierno y por lo tanto no estaba seguro de que se encontraran a salvo. Miro a su hermano, que de reojo miraba a la pequeña niña que a duras penas se despertaba.

-¿Crees que sea prudente dejarlos aquí?-

-Tardaríamos más en trasladarlos, además, están protegidos con tu campo¿no es cierto?-

-Sí.

Estaban a muy poca distancia de ellos, ambos preparados con sus poderosas espadas. Unos metros más abajo, el houshi tenía listo su kazanaa, mientras que la taiyo ya tenía en mano su hiraikotzu. Kagome tenía su arco, pero contaba con muy pocas flechas. Los youkais protegerían a los niños, sobretodo Yaken, ya que su amo lo mataría si algo le llegaba a pasar a la niñata esa, y el kitsune, bueno, una flecha sagrada de esa miko lo podía descuartizar.

Cuanto más cerca se encontraran, podían distinguir mejor que tipo de demonios eran. Alas enormes, cuerpo negro, café o rojo. Sus ojos parecieran inyectados de sangre, sus colmillos resaltaban de sus bocas y sus gruñidos se podían escuchar a la distancia.

Justo antes de que pudiera tocarlos, chocaron contra un campo energía que logró pulverizar a los primeros de las filas de batalla. El hanyou sonrió antes de lanzar un Kaze no Kizo, acabando con los que se encontraban más cercanos.

-Pareciera como si hubieran chocado contra un campo de energía.

-Kagome ¿Hiciste uno?-

-No, yo no fui.

-Entonces¿Quién fue?

-Creo que este no es el momento—decía Sango viendo como algunos demonios lograban traspasar el campo y lanzarse contra ellos.

-Maldición…

-Concéntrate o te matarán.

-Khe, como si fuera tan fácil—decía irónicamente, mientras formaba una pequeña esfera en su palma derecha, y lo lanzaba contra uno de los demonios, quien explotó y acabo con todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Eso fue arriesgado¿Qué tal que esos humanos te hayan visto?-

-De momento, eso no es lo que más me importa.

Saltó del árbol, y corrió hacia el bosque, seguido de su hermano. Automáticamente más de la mitad del ejército fue contra ellos, dejando sólo una cuarta parte del grupo para los humanos.

-¿A dónde demonios van?-

-¡No me importa…!--decía Sango golpeando otro demonio con su arma.

-----

-¿Estamos ya lo suficientemente lejos?—preguntaba Sesshoumaru despedazando otro demonio.

-¡Sí!—gritó el híbrido, antes de dejar salir una gran parte de su poder.

Una ola blanca cubrió todo, alaridos de dolor, intentos desesperados de aleteos y gritos de odio fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de la terrible explosión que cubrió el lugar. Sessshoumaru se cubrió un poco los ojos cuando el polvo se levanto, si no hubiera sido por el estúpido campo, él también habría sido pulverizado.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, un hanyou se podía distinguir de rodillas en el suelo, respirando un poco entrecortadamente, siendo sostenido sólo por su espada que se encontraba clavada en el piso.

_-He de admitir, que fue un ataque impresionante._

-Lo sabía.

-¡Con un demonio, deja de leer mis pensamientos!-

-Khe, hay que ir a ayudar a los demás.

-----

El golpe final lo dio Miroku, absorbiendo todos los demonios que quedaban. Llegaron justo para ver como el último de esos engendros del mal era tragado por el Kazaana. Miraron a los hermanos que venían muy tranquilos, nada cansados y sin una sola herida. Cosa que tomo por sorpresa a varios.

-¿No tienen ninguna herida?-

-No, fue demasiado fácil.

-Hmp...

Dio un paso hacia la chica, para ahroa ser el que preguntara sobre su estado de salud. Un escalofrío, sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba y un gruñido escapaba de sus labios. Se lanzo sobre la chica, empujándola lejos, para recibir una estocada por parte de un demonio que se había escondido tras unos árboles. A todos les tomo por sorpresa, su presencia no se sentía en lo absoluto, al igual que su aroma.

De un rápido movimiento, lo partió a la mitad con su espada. Sintió como unas manos pequeñas lo sujetaban por la manga de su haori, se volteo encontrándose cara a cara con unos ojos llorosos. Suspiro, sabía lo que venía.

-¿Estás bien?--preguntaba viendo un poco la herida--Déjame verla.

-Te aseguro que no es nada grave, además...--las palbras murieron en su garganta.

Le dolía el pecho, el aire poco a poco le comenzo a faltar, su cuerpo comenzaba a tirititar de pies a cabeza y tenía un profundo dolor de cabeza. Cayó de rodillas sujetándose en donde había recibido la herida, una idea pasó por su mente, volteo hacia donde yacían los restros del demonio, sólo había quedado una espada, vieja pero hermosa.

-_El arma de Minos._

Era la primera advertencia por parte de su enemigo. Gruñó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie en vano. No escuchaba nada, y su visibilidad a cada momento se ponía peor. Todo lo comenzó a dar vueltas, lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimientos era el rostro afligido de Kagome y los gritos de preocupación de Midoriko.

-----


	10. El Aura

**ANGELUS**

**Cáp. 10: The Aura**

Sentía su cuerpo extremadamente pesado, no podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades, y le costaba respirar. Movió su cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña toalla que tenía en la frente se cayera. Una fina mano la tomo, llevándosela para meterla en un tazón con agua fría, antes de regresarla a la frente del hanyou.

-¿Qué pudo sucederle?-

-No tengo idea, pero tiene algo que ver con esa espada—decía Sanga acariciando la cabeza de Kirara, que no quitaba la mirada del convaleciente hanyou--¿Encontró algo interesante, houshi-samma?-

-No, nada, no tiene ninguna señal o mancha de que haya sido infectada con algun tipo de veneno.

-Entonces¿Qué pudo ser?-

-No lo sé, Kagome-samma.

-Humanos estúpidos—murmuraba Sesshoumaru sin quitar la vista de su medio hermano--_¿InuYasha?-_

No, esta vez no contestó. Cerró los ojos con aflicción, le era extremadamente extraño sentir ese "algo" que le golpeaba el corazón, en su vida lo había sentido, y ahora simplemente no entendía el significado de ese dolor naciente del corazón.

-¿Qué haremos?—preguntó la chica mirando como al chico le costaba más y más respirar.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de que la fiebre baje y hacerlo despertar.

-Sí.

* * *

Todo era oscuridad, podía sentir como ese líquido espeso corría por sus venas, paralizando cada músculo poco a poco. Lo que más temía era cuando ese veneno llegara a los pulmones y corazón. Una llorosa voz sonó en su cabeza, haciéndole abrir los ojos aunque sea dentro de su mente.

-_¿Quién es?-_

_-InuYasha, no te debes de rendir ante este veneno, sobre todo cuando hoy es el Aura._

_-¿Y de qué me puede servir, si estoy aquí postrado?-_

_-No te dejes vencer, tú nunca lo has hecho, intenta reaccionar._

_-Lo intentaré, Midoriko-samma._

* * *

Un gemido le hizo despertar y mirar hacia el antes dormido hanyou. Se acercó gateando, y tocó su frente, aún seguía algo caliente, pero en menor grado que hace unas horas. Sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Kagome¿Qué pasó?—preguntaba algo entrecortadamente y haciendo profundas inhalaciones.

-La espada, no entendemos muy bien, hizo que enfermaras muy gravemente y la herida, pues…--dijo mirando hacia su costado, donde la venda se tornaba roja nuevamente.

-No ha cerrado, kuzo—dijo intentando levantarse.

-¡No te muevas, baka!—gritó tomándolo por los hombros y obligándole a quedarse nuevamente en la cama.

-Khe, necesito salir¿Qué hora es?-

-Poco después de las diez de la mañana, has dormido mucho.

-_No ha de tardar mucho, lo único que desconozco es como llegaran y como se adaptaran a mí._

-Me alegras que despertaras, InuYasha.

-Miroku.

-Todos hemos estado al pendiente, y aunque lo dudes, Sesshoumaru también estuvo cuidándote, a pesar de que no lo quiera admitir—dijo con una sonrisa—No durmió en toda la noche.

Un agudo dolo se hizo presente en su espalda, haciéndole apretar los párpados y gruñir levemente, llamando automáticamente la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunto el monje.

-InuYasha, no te muevas tan bruscamente, tu cuerpo sigue resentido por el ataque.

No escuchaba bien, pareciera como si las voces cada vez se alejaran más de él. Abrió con dificultad los ojos, para colmo, sólo veía sombras. Gruñó lleno de frustración, debía de soportar, pero…

-¡Agh!—se quejó apretando las sábanas con sus puños.

-InuYasha…--murmuraba Kagome, acercándose y moviéndolo un poco para revisar la herida, estaba sangrando nuevamente.

-Tengo que parar la hemorragia—dijo mirando al hanyou.

¿Qué había dicho? No entendió nada, todo comenzó a girar, y su mente se negaba a seguir trabajando normalmente, perdió el conocimiento, cayendo totalmente en la inconciencia.

-¡Tráiganme un poco de agua y vendas limpias!—gritaba Kagome al ver que el hanyou había vuelto a desmayarse.

* * *

Caminaba por el bosque, siguiendo el leve rastro demoníaco que aún permanecía en el aire. Escucho los gritos algo desesperados de la joven miko, algo estaba mal. Iba a dar la vuelta, cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano en la cabeza, se oía bastante in entendible y jadeante.

-El Aura…hoy…tienes que alejarlos…de mí…

Y luego un silencio total. Miro de nuevo hacia donde es encontraba la cabaña abandonada donde ahora se resguardaban. Si había entendido bien, debía de mandar a los humanos a algún lugar lejos de su hermano. Fácil por el monje, exterminadora y zorro, pero la miko, ese era otro nivel, tendría que planear algo perfectamente creíble.

-Me deberá una grande, pues me estoy metiendo con alguien peor que el diablo.

* * *

Mojaba la pequeña toalla en el agua y la ponía en su frente. Extrañamente, esta vez no estaba jadeando ni sudaba, sólo se quejaba. La herida había sido curada, a pesar de que ya se estaba formando una cicatriz. Pero, si todo estaba bien ¿De qué demonios se estaba quejando?

-Hay algo más además de esa herida.

-Lo sé, pero no encuentro que es.

-Salga de aquí, ahora—dijo el taiyoukai entrando, con un semblante que rayaba en lo maligno y gruñendo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Sesshoumaru?-

-¡He dicho que, largo!-

-Yo no me muevo de aquí, sólo por que tú me lo ordenas.

Gruñó, que su hermano lo perdonara pero él era de poca paciencia y esos estúpidos habían colmado la poca que tenía, saco su espada, blandiéndola provocando una corriente que mando a todos a volar hasta estrallarse contra alguna de las paredes. Enfundó a Toukijin. Se acercó al híbrido y lo tomó en brazos, antes de salir de allí.

-¡Regresa, Sesshoumaru!—gritaba la chica saliendo, pero ya no había nadie.

-¿Por qué se lo llevó?-

-No lo sé, pero InuYasha está muy grave como para que lo traigan de aquí para haya.

-Hay que buscarlo¡Kirara…!

El único inconveniente, era que la mononoke se les había adelantado, perdiéndose de su vista y sin dejar rastro alguno. Perfecto, ahroa no tenían una rápida forma de seguir al youkai.

-Maldición, ella los siguió desde el momento en que salieron.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Shippou¿Puedes detectar su aroma?-

-Muy leve, hay demasiada sangre y restos de la batalla de ayer.

-Debes de intentarlo.

-Lo haré.

* * *

Escuchaba como respiraba cada vez con más normalidad, y como su temperatura disminuía lentamente. Se detuvo cuando llegó a un claro con un riachuelo. Con cuidado lo dejo en el piso y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ahora, que despertara.

-InuYasha

Nada.

-Idiota.

Silencio.

-Imbécil

Pareciera que hablara con el aire.

-Hanyou.

Una ráfaga le dio directo en el pecho, haciéndole chocar contra el tronco en el cual se encontraba recargado; se quedó sin aire por unos momentos.

-Khe, mejor guárdate tus comentarios e insultos, Sesshoumaru.

-Era la única forma de que despertaras, baka.

-Bien, ahora..-decía levantándose—Ugh—se quejó tanbaleándose.

Un extraño resplandor brotó de él, tomando la forma de una mujer. Una mujer con muy mal humor, pues a pesar de ser un espíritu, se podía distinguir su cara malhumorada.

_-InuYasha, te excediste, no debiste de salir así._

-Era la única forma, aunque, yo no veo ni siento algo fuera de lo normal.

_-Bueno, pues¿Has visto el sol, por lo menos?-_

-No quiero quedar ciego.

_-Oh, nene, perdona lo que te diré, pero, eres tan estúpido._

Refunfuño mientras se daba la vuelta y confiando por completo en las palabras de su maestra, miro hacia donde estaba el sol. Medio cerró los ojos ante el brillo, pero no distinguió nada fuera de lo normal.

-Khe, todo está normal.

_-¿Seguro?-_

-Claro que¡Agh!—exclamó cayendo de rodillas, llevándose la mano derecha a la espalda, intentando alcanzar algo.

_-InuYasha, mira nuevamente, pero ahora, usa tus nuevos dones._

Con algo de pesar, regresó la mirada hasta el astro sol, y encontró, un pequeño alo alrededor del sol, parecía un arcoriris circular. Gimió de dolor, dejándose caer por completo.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?-

_-Está comenzando_—decía la mujer—_Tú, Sesshoumaru, debes de vigilar que nadie venga ni se acerque._

-Como diga.

_-InuYasha, haz un campo por favor, sólo por si las cosas llegan a salirse de nuestro control._

Concentró toda la energía que podía a pesar de la agonía, creando un campo de no más de diez metros a la redonda. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese extraño calor interior que le recorría todo el cuerpo para finalizar en su espalda con un ardor espantoso.

_-Resiste…_

El youkai miraba de vez en cuando, viendo como su hermano menor se retorcía en el piso por el increíble dolor que le recorría. Escuchó como los arbustos se movían y automáticamente llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Quién es?-

Los sonidos no cesaron, hasta que de los arbustos brotó una pequeña criatura, muy conocida por la mujer, hanyou y youkai.

_-Kirara… _

Tímidamente, la gatita se fue acercando al espectro, olfateando el aire con cautela. Hasta que segundos después maulló tiernamente, intentando saltar a los brazos de la mujer, pero desafortunadamente la atravesó.

-_Lo siento pequeña, pero me es imposible cargarte._

Un nuevo grito agónico se hizo escuchar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Con desesperación el chico comenzó a rasgar las vendas que tenía alrededor del tórax y la espalda hasta dejarlas despedazadas en el piso.

-_Vamos, vamos…_

Un profundo grito sonó, en el momento que se formaban dos voluptuosidades en la espalda del chico, moviéndose inquietamente como si tuviera vida propia. El youkai no pudo reprimir una cara de sorpresa, mientras que el espectro sólo se limito a cerrar los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa.

-¡Ahh!—gritó cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, justo en el preciso instante en que la piel cedió, dejando ver dos nuevas extremidades cubiertas de sangre fresca.

-Oh, Kami…--murmuro su hermano mayor, mirando anonadado ese acontecimiento.

-¿InuYasha?-

Respiraba bastante agitado, no podía moverse, todo su cuerpo se encontraba tensado al máximo y se sentía extraño con esas "cosas" colgando de su espalda.

_-Tienes que lavarte…_

-Primero…debo de lograr…levantarme…

-¡¡¡InuYasha!!!-

-¿Qué demonios…?—decía el youkai regresando su vista a las afueras del campo—Los humanos ya encontraron el campo, e intentaran hacerlo colapsar.

-_Te digo que te laves, y que te acostumbres a ellas._

-No me puedo…parar.

_-Sesshoumaru, ayúdalo, por favor._

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su hermano, que estaba todo sudado y lleno de sangre. Lo tomo y lo llevo hacia el agua, ahora que estaba cercar, podía medio distinguir las nuevas adquisiciones de su hermano.

-Bájame, yo puedo solo de aquí en adelante.

-Como quieras, baka—dijo soltándolo imprevistamente, haciéndolo caer al poco profundo río, salpicándolo todo.

-¡¡Baka!!-

Se medio sentó, y sacudió su cabeza, moviendo sin querer lo que tenía atrás, salpicando aún más a su ya furioso hermano.

-Deja de hacer eso…--decía amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Deja de agitar tus alas!-

Un extraño silencio se formó entre ellos, se hanyou lentamente fue mirando hacia atrás, sólo para encontrarse con un par de medio limpias alas. Sus ojos se abrieron, Khe, se vería tan extraño con esas cosas allí. Hizo un movimiento y éstas se estiraron, mostrando cuan largas eran.

-Oh…

Sonrió mirando a su hermano, y las agito con fuerza, lanzando grandes cantidades de agua en todas direcciones y elevándose unos cuantos centímetros del agua.

-Esto es genial.

-Oh, te volverás más insoportable de lo que ya eres.

_-Ahora, has el favor de lavarlas, pues a mí no me agradan mucho los ángeles con alas rojas o negras._

-¿Qué tienen de malo?-

_-Ángeles caídos, del lado contrario, querido._

-Oh, ya entiendo—decía moviéndolas para que les cayera agua encima, mientras que él también contribuía un poco con sus manos.

* * *

-InuYasha está dentro, estoy segura.

-¿Pero cómo podemos entrar?-

-No lo sé, debemos de idear una manera.

-Kagome usa tu arco nuevamente.

-Está bien.

Preparó la flecha, concentrando una parte de su poder espiritual y la soltó. Esta se estrelló contra el campo, haciéndole desvanecer por escasos segundos, antes de volver a completarse.

-Ugh…--dijeron todos al unísono.

* * *

-Intentan entrar.

-Les costara algo de trabajo, además, ahora que tengo estas cosas—decía agitándolas un poco, para que el exceso de agua saliera y brillaran con ese perfecto blanco—Les costará mucho más trabajo que antes.

-Bueno, y ¿Puedo saber cómo le harás para esconderlas? Pues dudo mucho que te agrade tenerlas todo el tiempo, además, tú no quieres que esos humanos sepan nada.

-Este, yo, la verdad…no lo sé.

_-Necesitas concentrarte y automáticamente ellas desaparecerán._

Cerró los ojos, concentró su espíritu, y sus alas se fueron.

-¿Y si las vuelvo a necesitar?-

_-Aparecerán pro si solas, no te preocupes._

-Bien, entonces, hay que volver.

-Esa humana tuya, me va a matar.

-¿Eh?—pregunto el híbrido viendo a su hermano sin creer,

-Volvamos, además, Rin y Yaken están ahí.

-Como digas, Sesshoumaru.

El espíritu poco a poco se desvaneció, entrando nuevamente en el cuerpo del híbrido. La mononoke maulló, subiendo al hombro del muchacho y tallarse contra su mejilla.

-Hay que volver, Kirara…

-

-

-

_**Continuará...**_


	11. Lecciones de Vuelo

**Este, hola, jeje, perdón por el retraso. Aquí dejo la conti ;3**

**-**

**ANGELUS**

**-**

**Cáp. 11: Lecciones de Vuelo**

Caminaban por el bosque, esperando en cualquier momento encontrarse con los demás. Aún sentía su cuerpo pesado, adolorido y se tambaleaba a veces, pero a pesar de ello, intentaba caminar lo mejor posible. El hechizo o maldición de la espada, ya estaba cediendo, tal vez por sus nuevas extremidades, o quizá por sus poderes adquiridos. No lo sabía, pero de verdad lo agradecía. O eso pensaba de momento.

-¡InuYasha!-

La miraba, aún estaban algo alejados, pero distinguía su silueta entre los árboles. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose lo suficiente, desapareciendo el campo, permitiéndole a la miko entrar sin problemas. Lo abrazó con fuerza, notando cuan sudado estaba y que ya no poseía los vendajes.

-¿Qué pasó?—preguntó angustiada--¿¡Por qué te lo llevaste así, Sesshoumaru!?—pregunto notablemente furiosa, mirando de manera recriminatoria al gran tai-youkai,

-No es de tu incumbencia, humana—respondió fríamente.

-¡Sesshoumaru!—exclamó al borde de la histeria.

-Déjalo—decía mirando a su hermano--No pasó nada, no te estés molestando por tonterías—añadió el hanyou, intentando calmar a la joven mujer.

-Pero, pudo pasarte algo.

-Aquí estoy, sano y salvo, no te angusties por nada.

La abrazó, para así intentar darle un poco de seguridad. Cuando sintió la cabeza de ella, recargarse en su torso, supo que lo había conseguido. Suspiro, mirando el cielo donde algunas aves sobrevolaban en parejas. Frunció el ceño, ahogando un gruñido.

Volar, eso sería una de las cosas que más trabajo le iba a costar.

* * *

Ugh, pobre de su cuerpo, estaba todo entumido a pesar de todas las horas que había dormido. Abrió con lentitud los ojos¿Cuánto había dormido? Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, al parecer era un poco después de media noche. Alrededor, estaban todos dormidos, a excepción de su hermano, que sólo dormitaba, cerrando los ojos pero muy atento a cualquier ruido extraño. Escuchó un gemido por parte de la mononoke, que ya estaba mirándolo de frente. 

-Vuelve a dormir, Kirara…--decía recostándose nuevamente, sin poder dormir, se quedó viendo el cielo, y la Luna que estaba casi por desaparecer, en un día, sería Luna Nueva.

* * *

Como molestan, malditas aves¿por qué cantan a media noche? Maldición, esa luz le daba directo a los ojos¿Kagome había encendido su lámpara esa, o que? Fue abriendo sus ojos, topándose cara a cara con un resplandeciente Astro Rey, brillando en todo su esplendor, exactamente sobre él. Mala suerte, sí, tenía muy mala suerte. 

-Ugh, no dormí bien…

-Si dormiste más de diez horas—respondió Sesshoumaru desde bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Oh, y para colmo la primera cosa que veía y escuchaba era a su testarudo y solitario hermano. Negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio se la joven miko o alguno de sus compañeros. No había ni rastro de ellos.

-¿Dónde…?—comenzaba a decir.

-Fueron en busca de comida, no han de tardar—decía cerrando los ojos—La mujer fue la más difícil de convencer—añadió gruñendo—No quería dejarte bajo mi cuidado, decía que era peligroso.

-Y lo es—dijo sonriente.

-Idiota.

-Sí, ya me acostumbre a que me digas así—respondió, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas, mirando el cielo como la noche pasada lo había hecho.

* * *

Y de nueva cuenta, más aves, revoloteando en las alturas. Disfrutando de esas alas que los Kamis les habían brindado con tanta amabilidad. Arrugó un poco la frente, poniendo su típica mirada arrogante y enojada. Eso de volar no iba a ser lo suyo, tenía de dos. O lo hacía a la primera o se mataba en el intento. 

-¿Cómo está la comida, Inu?—preguntaba la miko, al ver la cara serena del chico, no llevaba ni la mitad del tazón.

Extrañeza, y mucha. Él jamás había dejado la comida, ni un solo día. Pero ahora, este era el tercer día que comía a medias, y mantenía esa cara tan seria y alejada de los demás. Dando a entender que algo le preocupaba, demasiado. Pero, a pesar de ello, era de suma importancia que se alimentara bien, acababa de recuperarse de quien sabe que cosa, causada por aquella extraña arma. Debía de estar fuerte y sano.

-Inu, come.

-Eh, sí, en un momento, Kag—decía saliendo de su ensoñación, mirando a la miko.

Miró el cielo, habían pasado unas cuantas horas, pero aún así, ya podía sentir el reclamo de sus alas, que deseaban ser desplegadas y estiradas. Probar que tan útiles eran. Sólo que, a pesar de lo intrépido que su dueño era, aún existía el temor de caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-_Eres tan orgulloso, que cuando caigas, te levantarás y lo volverás a intentar—decía el espíritu dentro de él—Y así sucesivamente hasta que puedas planear y luego volar._

Frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su tutora. Pero debía de admitir, que existía mucha verdad en aquellas palabras. Él no se iba a rendir hasta volar, era un juramento.

-¿InuYasha, te sientes mal?-

O bueno, primero debía de librarse de sus compañeros para poder experimentar con sus nuevos "accesorios". Y mantenerlos bien alejados de él, por lo menos durante medio día. ¿Pero, cómo?

* * *

Khe, se había metido en un lío, de todas las locas ideas que había tenido, esta, definitivamente, había sido la peor. Miró hacia atrás, esperando no ver a la chica tras él, y para su fortuna, así fue. Suspiro mientras se detenía, posiblemente su hermano la había detenido o algo así, puesto que, le había explicado el por qué de su reciente escape. Un punzada en la espalda, relajó los músculos y poco a poco sus hermosas alas se hicieron visibles, resplandeciendo gracias a los pequeños ases de luz que atravesaban las ramas de los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor. 

-Ah, que bien se siente esto—decía estirándose lo mejor posible, haciendo tronar levemente algunos huesos.

Movió su cuello, intentando reacomodar algunas vértebras. Miró hacia atrás, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera muy cerca. Sonrió, desplegando sus alas por completo, agitándolas levemente, sintiendo como unos torbellinos se formaban tras él, impulsándolo a volar.

-_Vamos, no tenemos todo el día, tienes que aprender ya…_

Kuzo, como detestaba cuando le exigían las cosas. Movió con un poco de fuerza sus alas, logrando elevarse un poco, centímetros. Agitó nuevamente, hasta que logró elevarse algunos metros. Era casando, debía de admitirlo, pero se tendría que acostumbrar, por las buenas o por las malas.

-Oh, es fácil.

-_Ahora, vuela lo más alto que puedas, debes de acostumbrarte a la altitud._

Suspiro resignado, aleteando lo más posible, sintiendo como el aire golpeaba su rostro con velocidad. Cerró sus ojos, antes de atravesar una nube. Ahora, en medio de una gran cantidad nebulosa, miraba a su alrededor, el territorio japonés medieval, la aldea de Kaede, los ríos, lagos y barrancos y una joven que corría debajo de él. Un momento… ¿¡Una joven!?

Agudizó su vista lo mejor posible, era Kagome, no había duda, su uniforme verde la delataba. La vio detenerse debajo de él, y doblarse un poco, posiblemente había perdido el aliento. Se ocultó un poco tras las nubes y entonces notó un nuevo inconveniente. Todo a su alrededor era blanco, parecía un punto rojo señalándose a sí mismo en el cielo.

-Khe, pareciera como si quisiera que ella me viera, debo de cambiar mi atuendo.

-_Eso es fácil de arreglar._

-¿Eh?—exclamó antes de ser cubierto por un leve resplandor plateado.

Levantó la mirada ante ese extraño brillo, no distinguía bien, las nubes estaban muy cerradas. Algo de un color brilloso desapareció. Se estaba volviendo demasiado obsesiva, no podía ser InuYasha¿Qué haría en el cielo, a más de cien metros de altura? Además, pudo ser cualquier cosa, roja.

Se levantó por completo, dándose por vencida. Pero cuando regresara, se arrepentiría por haberse ido a pesar de lo débil que aún se encontraba. Sí, lo iba a lamentar y de eso ella se encargaría.

Y así, escondido tras una nube, miró como ella se alejaba. Frunció el ceño, mirando su nuevo atuendo. No estaba mal, de hecho, era igual a su habitual ropaje, sólo que de diferente color, y unos cuantos arreglos en la espalda, para las alas.

-_Ahora, entrena que tenemos muy poco tiempo y tú lo sabes._

Asintió, antes de desplegar sus alas y lanzarse en una cerrada picada, tomando por completo al espíritu. Se iba a matar, se iba a matar. Detenerlo, eso intentaba hacer, pero no podía, a pesar de ocupar una parte de su cuerpo, no tenía el poder necesario como para frenar su terrorífica carrera. El suelo, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

_-¡Detente, detente!—exclamaba desesperadamente--¡Nos vamos a matar!-_

Metros, se iba a estrellar de una manera tan estrepitosa que la humana volvería. Comenzó a orar y entonces, justo antes de que sintiera el colapso, el chico elevó vuelo, a menos de dos metros del suelo. Respiraba de una manera algo agitada, pero su arrogante sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. Lo había logrado, ya no entendía de que se quejaba, volar era sencillo. Muy sencillo.

-_¡Estás demente, te pudiste haber matado!-_

-No pasó nada, ya has probado que domino muy bien estas cosas.

-_¡Sí, pero no debes de cometer tales locuras, idiota!-_

Ahora ella también le decía "idiota". Demonios, al ritmo que iba, ese sería su apodo durante el resto de su vida. Aterrizó suavemente en el piso, miro a su alrededor, y sonrió, era hora de entrenar su destreza al vuelo. Esquivar árboles a su máxima velocidad sonaba muy bien.

_-Oh no…--susurró antes de ver como el chico elevaba su cuerpo, precipitándose a gran velocidad contra algunos árboles esquivándoles._

Definitivamente, si no estuviera muerta, ese chico la hubiera matado de un infarto.

* * *

El Sol desaparecía tras las montañas, todos se encontraban sentados fuera de la cabaña, esperando el regreso del Inu-hanyou. La joven miko no había dejado de mirar de entre los árboles, esperando ver algún indicio de que el chico venía en camino. 

-Ya se ha tardado.

-Sí—respondió el bonzo mirando a su compañera.

Una sombra apareció entre los árboles, y automáticamente la chica se levantó, intentando distinguir de quien se trataba. Y ahí estaba, oh, como iba a disfrutar su venganza por haberla tenido al borde del desquicio, muy preocupada y ansiosa.

-¡InuYasha!—exclamó acercándose.

Abrió levemente los ojos, hay no, estaba exhausto y ahí venía ella, lista para darle una reprimenda. En cuanto la tuvo enfrente, cerró los ojos, derrotado, esperando a que ella empezara con el regaño.

-¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!?—Preguntaba a gritos--¡Estás muy débil no comes, te desapareces y nos tienes a todos al borde de la histeria!-

A todos o solamente a ella. Khe, exagerada como siempre.

-¡Contéstame!-

No tenía la necesidad, ella de todos modos no le iba a creer ni una sola palabra de lo que le dijera.

-¡Osuwari!—gritó frustrada al ver su negación.

_-Pass-_

Estaba derrotado y esa palabra le había servido para caer hasta el fondo. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para levantarse. Cerró los ojos y durmió. Escuchó como la chica lo llamaba, le explicaría cuando despertara, estaba demasiado cansado. Tal vez por la noche de Luna Nueva, quien sabe. Pero de momento, lo único que deseaba, era descansar...

-

-

-

-

**_Continuará..._**

**Listo, ahora, agradeceré a:...Serena Tsukino Chiba y KagomeKaoru por haber dejado un review en el capítulo pasado. Me despido.**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


	12. Luna Nueva

**Hola a todos, bueno, aquí está la continuación. Perdón por el retraso, pero la escuela ya me está absorbiendo. (Sí, ya entré, desde la semana ante pasada). Bueno, sin más cosas que decir, ahí se las dejo.**

**-**

**Angelus **

**-**

**Cáp. 12: Luna Nueva **

Un silencio cubría la cabaña, una joven se encontraba sentada junto al fundón de un durmiente hanyou. No entendía el por qué de su cansancio. En el momento en que vio que no se levantaba después del hechizo, se preocupó. Se acercó al chico y lo movió un poco, notando que estaba algo sudado, y cuando vio que había perdido la conciencia, entró en pánico. Y ahora se sentía sumamente culpable. ¿Acaso habría sufrido alguna herida?, y para colmo ella lo manda a tragar tierra. Escucha un gemido por parte del chico y lo mira ansiosa y preocupada.

-¿InuYasha?-

-¿Qué, pasó?—preguntó incorporándose, sintiendo como su espalda se quejaba con cada movimiento. Quiso estirar las alas, pero teniendo a la chica enfrente, era simplemente imposible.

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte—dijo mirándolo algo molesta--¿A dónde fuiste?... ¿Te atacaron?... ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas tan débil?-

-Habla más despacio, que aturdes—se quejaba el chico llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza. Sentía palpitaciones en el cráneo, pareciera como si quisiera explotar.

Se acercó un poco más a él, tocando su frente. No estaba tan caliente como esperaba, pero de todas maneras, debía de estar débil por la falta de comida. Decidida, lo tomó por los hombros y le obligó a recostarse.

-¿Eh?-

-Quédate aquí, te traeré algo de comer—dijo levantándose.

-Pero…

-Quédate, ahí—exigió antes de salir de la cabaña.

No tenía otra opción, se acomodó mejor en la almohada y se dedicó a mirar el techo. El aroma de Sesshoumaru no se sentía, posiblemente se habría ido a recorrer la zona, aunque, tampoco estaban los aromas de la niña y el renacuajo ese. Al parecer se fue definitivamente. Suspiró, antes de ver entrar a la chica con un tazón de ramen instantáneo. No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos brillaron de alegría y se levantó como un resorte.

-¡Ramen!—chilló ya a punto de saltar contra la chica, pero de nueva cuenta, un punzante dolor le atravesó la columna--¡Arg!-

-¡InuYasha, estate quieto!—gritó dejando el tazón en el piso y obligando al chico a volver a la cama—Si no te puedes mantener ni un segundo en la cama¿cómo piensas sanar?-

-Khe-

Acercó el tazón y tomó un poco del contenido. Sopló un poco, intentando enfriarlo un poco. Y luego, lo acercó a la boca del chico, quien la miró como si estuviera haciendo una locura. Ella frunció el ceño y acercó más los palillos con comida.

-Come—ordenó.

-Puedo solo, gracias—dijo intentando parecer amable.

-No, no puedes y si no comes por las buenas, comerás por las malas—amenazaba—Ahora, come.

-Oblígame—retó.

Oh…como se iba a arrepentir de esas palabras. La vio dejar el tazón algo lejos de su alcance, ponerse en pie, con los ojos ya a punto de derramar lágrimas. Caminó hacia la entrada de la cabaña, y se giró viéndolo.

-¡Si no necesitas ayuda de nadie, es mejor que te deje solo, pedazo de idiota!-

Y se fue…

-Soy un tonto, un perfecto idiota—maldijo el chico, recordando el semblante de la chica y entonces enfocó su mirada en el tazón. Estiró un brazo, no lo alcanzaba. Se levantó y su espalda dolió. No le importó y gateando un poco tomó la comida y regresó a su fundón, pero ahora acompañado de bastantes punzadas en el cuerpo. Miró la comida y entonces notó, que ya había perdido el apetito. Y todo por culpa de una palabra.

Dejó el tazón y se recostó. Aún permanecía el aroma salino de las lágrimas de la chica. Rodó un poco la cabeza, mirando por la entrada, notando como ya era de noche. Maldición…

* * *

-Señorita¿InuYasha se encuentra bien?—preguntó el monje, mirando a la joven. 

-Sí, de maravilla, incluso no necesita la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera para comer, así que le deje solo—respondió notablemente molesta.

Con eso les basto para saber que habían tenido una discusión. Un torbellino se distinguió a la distancia, y una sombra se detuvo ante la joven miko. Kouga. No podían tener peor suerte.

* * *

Ese aroma, a pesar de estar ya a punto de sufrir la trasformación pudo distinguir perfectamente su asqueroso aroma. Y muy cerca de su Kagome. Maldito, lobo que se diera por muerto. Se levantó sin importarle cuanto dolor causara y salió a enfrentar al chico, aún sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para que se volviera un indefenso humano. 

-¡Aléjate de ella, animal!—gruñó, sosteniéndose un poco del marco de la cabaña.

-Hu¿Qué te pasó bestia? Te ves muy cansado—contestó el lobo con sorna, mirando cuan débil se hayaba su enemigo. Tal vez esta fuera la oportunidad perfecta de llevarse a su mujer.

-Es algo que no te interesa—respondió llevando su mano a la empuñadura de la espada.

-Bien, si deseas pelear…

-Joven Kouga, InuYasha no está en el mejor estado, no peleen—rogó la chica al notar como el chico se tambaleaba un poco.

-No te metas Kagome—respondió el chico desenfundando la espada, sintiendo como comenzaba a correr sus nuevos poderes. Los usaría para poder mantener un buen nivel en la batalla y mandar a volar a ese tonto lobo.

-InuYasha…--amenazó.

Y entonces, el efecto de la Luna comenzó a actuar sobre el muchacho. La espada perdió la trasformación y el dolor en su cuerpo se volvió mucho más intenso. Lo miraron asombrados y temerosos, ahora todo dependía de Kouga.

-Je, perfecto—murmuro el lobo, antes de tomar a la chica que se hallaba cerca de él y comenzar su carrera, lejos del ahora humano. Escuchó un grito de frustración y sonrió triunfal.

-¡Kouga!—se quejo la chica--¡Suéltame!-

-No lo haré, mi Kagome.

Se adentraron en el bosque, y ahí la dejo en el piso. Sus compañeros no tardarían en encontrarlos y una vez reunidos, emprenderían su camino hacia sus terrenos. Pero todo eso debía de suceder en una sola noche, pues estaba conciente que el híbrido recobraría sus poderes para el alba.

-¿Por qué demonios me trajiste, eh?—preguntaba la chica ya buscando una forma de volver. Le preocupaba su hanyou, y mucho más ahora en luna nueva.

-Tú eres mi hembra y no te dejaré bajo el cuidado de asqueroso híbrido.

¡Suficiente!

-¡Para empezar, yo no soy tu hembra!—gritó encarándolo--¡Segundo, ya estoy harta de tus comentarios acerca de InuYasha, él ha demostrado mucho más valor que tú!—seguía--¡Y tercero, yo no te amo a ti, sino a él!-

El lobo la miraba asombrado, jamás pensó que ella fuera capaz de decirle todo eso. Iba a contestar, cuando un extraño aroma llegó a su sensible olfato. Maldad pura, y los estaba rodeando. Demonios…

* * *

-¡InuYasha, cálmate que no puedes perder la cabeza!—se quejaba el monje, viendo como el chico se frustraba cada vez más, mirando en todas direcciones. Como odiaba la Luna Nueva. 

Él, por su parte, buscaba cualquier indicio que lo llevara hacia su miko. Ese lobo, en cuanto lo encontrara lo descuartizaría con cualquier ataque. Un palpitar lo recorrió a la vez que la voz de Midoriko se hacía presente en su interior.

-_¡Por Kami!- _

Una nube oscura comenzaba a formarse en las alturas. Escuchó un quejido pro parte del monje, que también miraba el cielo. Y entonces, temió lo peor. Kagome estaba en peligro, algo en su interior se lo decía. Debía de llegar a ella en ese mismo instante. Sabía como, pero estaba frente a todos. Un graznido. Otro ejército. No más dudas, volteó hacia sus amigos y cerró sus ojos, desplegando ese hermoso par de alas blancas.

-¡Qué es eso!—exclamó la chica, mirando sin entender a su compañero.

-¡InuYasha!—chilló el niño tallándose los ojos.

-No puede ser…--fue todo lo que dijo el monje, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Aléjense de aquí, ellos matarán a toda cosa que se atraviese en su camino, yo iré a buscar a Kagome, ese lobo no tiene oportunidad frente a ellos.

Aleteó un poco, elevando su vuelo, alejándose de ellos. Sí, estaba conciente de que todo iba a cambiar, pero no tenía otra opción más que encargarse de proteger a la chica, aunque sabía que sus poderes no estarían al máximo. Debía de intentarlo. Todo por ella.

* * *

-¡Corre Kagome!—gritaba el lobo, golpeando a un demonio. ¿En qué momento se volvieron tantos?... ¿Por qué los atacaban de esa manera? No entendía nada. Un grito femenino llegó a sus oídos--¡Kagome!— 

-¡Kouga, cuidado!—gritó ahora la joven, justo antes de ver como un demonio rojizo atravesaba al joven con un brazo y luego entre varios lo golpeaban.

Desesperación. Impotencia. Estaba sola y a merced de unos demonios. Intentó correr, pero varios le bloquearon el paso, rodeándola por completo. Se lanzaron contra ella. Iba a morir, no había duda.

-InuYasha…--murmuró cerrando los ojos

Un resplandor cubrió la zona, eliminando a todo ser maligno de un solo golpe. Sintió como era levemente lanzada por la honda de choque que los rodeo. Cayó al piso y alzó la mirada, intentando descifrar que era lo que había sucedido. Kouga estaba tirado en el suelo. ¿Quién…?

-¡Kagome!-

¿InuYasha…?

Un joven apareció entre las sombras, corriendo. Se veía agitado, muy agitado. El sudor perlaba su frente y pequeñas gotas corrían por su sien, colándose por el cuello hasta perderse bajo la ropa. Un gran alivio.

-¿Estás bien, Kagome?—preguntó cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-Sí¿Y tú?—preguntó al verlo respirar algo anormal--¿Y los demás?-

-No han de tardar—respondió, echándole un vistazo al lobo—Khe, sabía que no podría, se lo merecía.

-¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó algo enojada, viendo hacia donde miraba el chico.

-Nada—respondió mirando en otra dirección, intentando no verla a los ojos.

¿¡Por qué se comportaba de esa manera!? Había cambiado tanto, demasiado para su gusto. Y a ella no le agradaban ninguno de los cambios recién descubiertos. Apretó los puños, llena de ira. Notó como él miraba al lobo y decía algo en un tono infinitamente bajo para sus oídos. Sea lo que sea, lo estaba insultando. ¡Pero si ese lobo la protegió, no podía tener aunque sea un poco de gratitud! Su cuerpo actúo antes que la razón, y cacheteó al chico en la mejilla izquierda.

¿Pero que…?

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró a la chica sin entender. ¿A qué venía eso? No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, de nuevo ese presentimiento. Miró a su alrededor, intentando detectar la presencia. Derecha, Izquierda, Arriba, Abajo… ¡En todas las malditas direcciones!

-Me voy—fue todo lo que la chica dijo al ver cuan extraño estaba, además sus amigos no debían de estar muy lejos y encontrar el pozo era sencillo.

¡No, eso no y menos ahora!

Estaba cerca, sus sentidos se estaban volviendo locos. Volteó hacia la chica, viéndola alejarse. Maldición. Comenzó a mirar por doquier, ya venía, no sabía por donde. Era muy arriesgado. Debía de protegerla. Ella no era el blanco, pero estaba demasiado cerca como para soportar el colapso.

Tonto, tonto y mil veces tonto. Ya no lo entendía. Cada día estaba más y más raro. Lo mejor sería dejarlo solo como él tanto quería. Por que si más recordaba, desde que regresó casi no han pasado tiempo juntos. ¡Mejor dicho nunca! Apretó un poco los puños y entonces sintió como era sujeta por uno de sus brazos, y era obligada a girarse para quedar atrapada en un protector abrazo. ¿Y ahora qué?

Levantó la miraba, y entonces supo que algo estaba mal. Estaba preocupado. Notó una extraña energía acercándose a velocidad, pero no le dio tiempo de seguir observando, pues dos extensiones blancas, salidas de la espalda del humano, la cubrieron formando un capullo protector. Un grito de dolor llegó a sus oídos y apretó con fuerza la tela del haori. No…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como algo a su alrededor se movía con fuerza. Un resplandor pasaba entre pequeñas grietas de esas extensiones. Y tan rápido como inició, finalizó. Sus manos temblaban un poco, aún las mantenía firmemente sujetas al haori. Abrió sus ojos y parpadeo.

-¿Qué pasó…?—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de sentir como el chico se desvanecía, quitando el capullo que los había protegido y revelando su verdadera identidad—Oh, Kami…

Todo totalmente destruido. Los árboles habían sido cortados de una manera muy precisa, el piso se hallaba quemado y no había ningún rastro de vida. Se hincó junto al chico, mirando incrédula esas hermosas alas ahora manchadas de sangre. Lo movió un poco, notando las graves heridas en su espalda, de las cuales ya la sangre corría libremente. No, otra vez no.

-InuYasha…vamos, responde—decía moviéndolo, notando como las respiraciones que hacía eran muy agitadas. Un gruñido se escuchó sobre su cabeza. Maldición, no podían haber vuelto…

-¡Kagome-chan!-

-¡Kagome-samma!-

Levantó la mirada, ubicando a sus compañeros. Gracias Kami…

-¿¡Qué sucedió!?—exclamó el kitsune viendo al chico ahí, tirado, muy herido.

-No sé, nos atacaron, y llegó InuYasha, pero…pero…--decía tartamudeando, notablemente nerviosa--¡No sé que sucede!-

-Humanos…

-Sesshoumaru…--murmuró viéndolo aparecer entre las sombras del bosque--¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?—Preguntó levantándose--¡Sé que tú sabes lo que ocurre!-

-Sí, pero no soy el mejor para explicarlo—contestó enfocando su mirada en su hermano caído—Lo mejor es curar todas sus heridas y que él les explique lo que sucede.

Lo miró de manera fulminante. Ya estaba harta de secretos. Necesitaba respuestas, y las quería ¡ya! Y no había mejor persona que ese quien les oculto todo desde un inicio, desconfiando de ellos. InuYasha.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Continuará… **

**Gracias a todos, ahora dejo los que han dejado review en el capítulo anterior...**

**-**

**PaLaLaLa 6...satorichiva...astrid...Erazal...lorena**

**MarEliBen...ErickSmoke91...kagome-kaoru**

**-**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	13. Lo Que Ocultabas Con Vehemencia

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con la continuación. Advierto que de este podría ser el último capítulo donde me querran. Jeje, cuando lean el siguiente, entenderan mis palabras..querrán matarme, extreminarme, ahorcarme, etc. Sin más cosas que decir, me despido...nos vemos abajo.**

**-**

**Angelus**

**-**

**-**

**Cáp. 13: Lo Que Ocultabas Con Vehemencia**

Una nueva venda fue rodeando el pecho del chico. Estaba en pésimas condiciones, su estado humano no estaba ayudando en nada, sino al contrario. Un gemido sonó en la habitación y ella soltó un sollozo. Casi lo perdía en aquel momento. El ataque, la forma en la que la protegió, las profundas heridas sin mencionar la pérdida de sangre que éstas causaron y para rematar su ahora estado ningen. Dios, no podía estarle pasando eso. Un nuevo rollo de vendas salió de su mochila. Las que minutos antes había puesto en sus nuevas extremidades, ya se estaban tornando rojizas. La hemorragia podría inclusive matar al chico, pero gracias al cielo, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Apretó con fuerza la botella con alcohol, mientras le veía fruncir el ceño gracias al contacto del líquido con sus heridas. Una pluma permanecía en su regazo.

-Tonto…--murmuró dejando los medicamentos a un lado. Tomó la pequeña pluma y la observó. Ya todo estaba muy claro, y lo in imaginado era lo que en verdad sucedía. Su engreído y testarudo hanyou, era ¿Un ángel? No era muy creíble, pero no podía estar cien por ciento segura hasta que ese desconsiderado, explicara su cambio y el por qué de ocultarles algo tan importante por tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?—preguntaba Sango hincándose junto a su amiga, quien tenía la vista fija en la pluma, para luego mirarlo a él—Se ve raro¿verdad?—decía intentando cambiar el tema.

-Aún no me hago a la idea—respondió acercando su mano, tocando con sumo cuidado y delicadeza el par de alas vendadas, sintiendo cuan suaves y aterciopeladas eran las plumas que allí crecían.

-Creo que nadie, señorita—decía observando a las jóvenes, mientras que en su regazo tenía a un durmiente Shippou. Habían sido muchas sorpresas para el pequeño, aunque una que otra terminó haciéndole llorar a mares.

Más a lo lejos, recargado en una pared, se hallaba el tai-youkai, esperando con la mirada a que su medio hermano hiciera cualquier señal para estar seguro de que podría mantener una pequeña conversación y que esos molestos humanos no interfirieran. La cabeza del humano se movió un poco. La señal llegó del cielo.

_-InuYasha—_pensaba mirándolo.

No, no contestó. Al parecer, sólo fue un movimiento involuntario que tuvo su cuerpo. Gruñó de manera gutural, antes de fuera de la cabaña, la oscuridad comenzara a ceder. No hizo ningún tipo de gesto cuando el cuerpo brillo y todas sus características hanyou volvieran a florecer en el joven inconciente. Aunque, si hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Las alas habían desaparecido en el momento del cambio y por las exclamaciones de asombro, eso fue el único que lo notó.

-¿Pero qué…?—intentaba decir la miko, cuando un gemido escapó de la boca del chico, a la vez que sus orbes doradas se abrían con dificultad y veían el techo de manera cansada—Inu…--murmuró sintiendo esa última lágrima correr por su mejilla.

-Kagome¿Estás bien?—fue lo primero que logró articular, sorprendiendo a varios y enterneciendo a otros. El abrazo de la chica le bastó como respuesta. Débilmente correspondió el abrazo, estrechándola entre sus adoloridos brazos.

-Tonto, tonto, tonto—repetía sollozando.

-Tranquila…--intentaba reconfortarla, aunque, recordando bien lo que ocurrió, posiblemente se hallaría conmocionada. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando recordó el insignificante detalle de que sus alas habían sido desplegadas para protegerlos a ambos y por lo tanto ella…--Kagome…--murmuró temeroso. Miró tras sí y no estaban, pero sentía algo fuertemente apretado contra ellas. Vendas. Dioses, ya lo habían descubierto.

-¿Sí…?—decía levantando la mirada.

-Sobre lo de las…las…--intentaba decir, pero ella no le dejó.

-Debiste de decirnos¿qué acaso ya no nos tienes confianza?—decía dolida--¿Por qué no nos dijiste sobre tu cambio?... ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntaba enderezándose, para mirarlo—InuYasha, dime…

-Yo, bueno…--contestó enderezándose más, quedando sentado frente a ella. Sentía todas las miradas sobre él, incluida la de su hermano. SI no se había enterado en el momento, ahora sabría todo. Tomó un poco de aire, y cerró los ojos. Si les iba a decir todo, no lo haría solo. Un resplandor cubrió su cuerpo, cegando a los jóvenes por segundos.

Una pequeña esfera luminosa apareció, mientras que el muchacho se hallaba respirando con algo de dificultad. Nadie creía lo que veían, era simplemente algo inusual, increíble…Y lo fue más cuando una voz salió de esa esfera, provocando aún más curiosidad en esos jóvenes. Para ser específicos, los chicos humanos, puesto que el youkai, se encontraba tranquilo, observando la esfera.

-_InuYasha¿en qué estás pensado?—_le reprochaba la voz de una mujer.

-Kami…-murmuró la exterminadora, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creer lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

-¿InuYasha?—preguntaba la miko sin quitar la vista del chico--¿Quién es _ella?-_

-La que inició este embrollo—decía en un agotado suspiro—Midoriko-samma—añadió cerrando los ojos.

-¿¡Qué!?—exclamaron todos sin creérselo.

Y decía que sería sencillo explicarles…

* * *

Una rojiza mirada resaltaba entre tanta oscuridad que le rodeaba. Sus ojos clavados en el espejo que antes portaba una de sus extensiones. Afortunadamente, aún poseía la capacidad de reflejar todo lo que él deseara. Sonrió cuando vio a su enemigo aún en cama, y con algunas heridas. No sería malo atacar. Un brillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¡Maldita sea! Esa mujer…

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, sin siquiera quitar la mirada de su ahora blanco, esa esfera que se mantenía elevada del piso. Todos sabían ya, pero de cualesquier forma, eso no le quitaría a él el problema de protegerlos. De nuevo una sonrisa adornó su pálido rostro. Atacaría el punto más débil del engendro…

* * *

-Oh Kami…--decía el houshi, mirando como aquella esfera permanecía flotando frente a ellos. Después de lo que les había relatado sin ninguna pausa, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora para entender bien todo lo que había dicho. ¿InuYasha, un ángel¿Peleará contra un demonio¿Naraku está vivo¿Ambos fueron llevados al limbo para ser entrenados por antiguos espíritus? Era demasiado difícil de creer, ante no decir imposible.

-¿Alguna pregunta?—decía InuYasha viéndolos uno por uno. Si no hubiera adquirido un poco de respeto, se hubiera soltado a reír ante sus caras. Notó como la miko abría la boca, pero no la escuchó pronunciar nada. Frunció el ceño, antes de voltear hacia el espíritu—Midoriko-samma, arigato—decía sonriendo, él no hubiera podido explicarlo mejor.

-No hay de que—decía como si nada—Ahora que todos lo saben—añadía haciendo notar que le hablaba a todos en general—Nadie más debe de saberlo, pondría en riesgo la seguridad de InuYasha y de todos—decía—Además de que, por ningún motivo, desobedezcan las órdenes que él diga, puesto que, podría ser la última cosa que hagan—decía usando un tono de voz más duro.

Todos la miraron sin entender muy bien¿acaso era tanto el peligro? Iban a preguntar, pero ella prosiguió.

-A pesar de estar protegidos, si él muere por cualquier razón—enfatizaba haciéndoles entender que se trataba de ellos—Todos sus campos desaparecerán y estarán totalmente expuestos ante los demonios—finalizó, provocando un incómodo silencio--¿Entendido?-

No con mucha seguridad—Sí—contestaron todos, bueno, a excepción del tai-youkai que se habían mantenido callado, escuchando todo, con los ojos cerrados.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta—decía el monje--¿Desde cuando estamos protegidos?—preguntó con suma curiosidad, puesto que en todo el tiempo que llevan reunidos, no se ha sentido ningún tipo de campo.

-¡Uh! Desde mucho antes de que él volviera a la Tierra—decía cambiando su tono de voz, usando uno más tranquilo--¿Por qué creen que esos demonios no los mataron a la primera?—preguntaba--¡Kami, que descuidados son, no se dieron cuenta de eso!—exclamaba divertida.

-Pero, pero…--intentaba excusarse el bonzo.

-Por lo que veo, debo de explicarlo desde un inicio ¿cierto?—decía--¿Ningún problema, InuYasha?—preguntaba al joven hanyou que se había mantenido callado.

-No—respondió tranquilo, pero con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

-Cuando lo llevé conmigo, le hice tomar una decisión—decía haciendo una pausa—Podía tener un campo indestructible, pero sólo para él o…--decía guardando silencio—Darles a todos sus seres queridos un campo lo suficientemente resistente contra los ataque demoníacos, pero, como todo tiene un precio, el de él no sería de alto nivel, sino uno como el que poseen ustedes—decía metódicamente—Pero, al hacerlo, viene una gran responsabilidad y peligro…

-Midoriko-samma…--decía el híbrido, notando algo extraño en el ambiente.

-Shh, aún no terminó InuYasha—pedía—Sí el daba más poder a algún campo o creaba más de la cuenta…--intentaba decir antes de ser interrumpida nuevamente.

-¡Maldición!—exclamaba poniéndose de pie, mandando a volar todas las punzadas que pasaban por su cuerpo.

-¡InuYasha!—exclamó la miko al verlo salir de la cabaña. Al instante, la esfera desapareció. Un chillido llegó desde afuera, y temieron lo peor. No era posible que volvieran a atacar tan pronto. Se levantaron rápidamente y salieron, encontrándose atrapados dentro de un campo negro, de unos seiscientos metros a la redonda y sobre sus cabezas, miles de demonios sobrevolaban la cabaña. Las palabras murieron en sus bocas…

-¡Adentro!—gritó abriendo plenamente su palma, haciendo que una onda de choque los lanzara dentro de la cabaña, antes de que un campo se creara alrededor. Tal vez estaría débil, pero aún tenía la suficiente fuerza como para derrotar a un ejército. Acercó su mano a la Tessaiga, a la vez que sus alas aparecían y sus ropas cambiaban. Un dolor recorrió toda su columna. Maldición…aún no se había curado del todo. Una criatura negra sobresalía entre todas y una neblina rojiza la rodeaba. Estaba seguro…

-¡Maldito Naraku, al fin has hecho gracia de tu repugnante presencia!—exclamó lleno de furia. De una vez por todas, acabaría con él…

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**Jejeje, ahí se los dejo...**

**Gracias a:**

**kamy-chan-chan...pipalullabye...Palala-6...lorena**

**Astrid...Kagomekaoru...MarEliBen**

**-**

**Nuevamente...¡Gracias!**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**-**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**

**__**


	14. Decisiones Desesperadas

**¿Quién quiere golpear a Tania? Creo que todos -.-U pero bueno. Despues de una abrumadora espera, aquí les traigo la continuación. Me tardé demasiado, lo admito. Pero he estado muy, pero muy ocpada. Tal vez, cuando la terminen de leer, se darán cuenta de que: **

**A) Está súper, mega, híper, corta. **

**B) Está un _"poco"_ triste (notese el sarcasmo xD)**

**C) Querrán asesinar de las maneras más macabras a su querida autora Tania. **

**Jeje, n.nU sin más cosas que decir, aquí les dejo la continuación. Espero que les guste... ¡Nos veremos abajo!**

* * *

**- **

**Angelus **

**- **

**- **

**Cáp. 14: Decisiones Desesperadas**

Una fuerte estocada dio de lleno contra el campo de energía, quien cedió por escasos segundos, pero no los suficientes como para que una persona saliera, ni siquiera un niño. El gruñido del tai-youkai resonó en la cabaña; su dorada mirada se mantenía clavada en el casi transparente campo. Y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la frase _"InuYasha, eres un idiota". _Escuchaba, gracias a su sensible oído, los gruñidos que producían los demonios que se hallaban afuera. Iba a asestar una nueva estocada, cuando escuchó la voz de la joven miko.

-¡Sesshoumaru, a un lado!—gritó apuntando con una de sus flechas. El tai-youkai le miró de reojo, pero accedió a su petición/exigencia, dejando pasar la estela que soltaba la flecha, antes de chocar con fuerza contra el campo. Duró diez segundos abierto, donde fueron muy bien aprovechados. Saltó fuera del campo, pero lo único que no espero, fue que la humana también lograra hacerlo. Ahora, tenía un gran problema.

Pero su atención se centró al instante en los feroces demonios que volaban sobre la cabaña en círculos, pero no había ni rastro de su medio hermano. Un gran chillido, antes de que ese grupo se lanzara sobre ellos, dispuestos a matarlos tal y como habían hecho con los humanos que se habían encontrado afuera en el momento de su llegada. Reaccionó con la agilidad que le caracterizaba, eliminando a los primeros con un solo ataque, y mientras por detrás, algunas flechas salían despedidas, purificando a algunos. Un resplandor a la distancia se divisó, antes de que dos figuras salieran a gran velocidad hacia las alturas. Estaban seguros, eran ellos.

-¡InuYasha!—exclamó la chica viéndolo por primera vez en su nueva forma. Era una imagen esplendorosa. Totalmente blanco entre toda esa oscuridad que les rodeaba, y por el contrario, su enemigo, un impecable negro con adornos rojos. Fue sacada de su ensoñación, gracias al brusco movimiento que hizo Sesshoumaru para que uno de los demonios no la atacara con su lanza, y ahora él, tenía una leve raja en su armadura.

-No te distraigas—dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

Ella asintió observándolo. Pero nuevamente miró hacia donde minutos antes se hallaban los dos seres. Ya no quedaba ningún indicio de ellos y eso le preocupaba. InuYasha no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para soportar una batalla y… Miró decidida hacia el último lugar donde los vio, apretando su arco corrió sin importarle los demonios. Escuchó el grito fúrico de Sesshoumaru, más no le dio importancia. Ella tenía algo más en su cabeza; haría lo posible por ayudarle, defenderle. Esta vez, no lo dejaría solo a su suerte.

* * *

-Veo que has cambiado tu estilo de pelea—decía el demonio negro, esquivando una nueva esfera de energía—Pero, estás muy débil aún—añadía desapareciendo por instantes, antes de asestar un golpe en la mandíbula del hanyou, quien no se dio cuenta hasta que reapareció frente a él. 

-A pesar de eso, aún te puedo vencer—dijo aprovechando la leve cercanía de sus cuerpos, para golpear el campo que le protegía, haciendo una ruptura, permitiendo que una parte del ataque de Tessaiga penetrara y provocara leves heridas al demonio.

-Muy listo, he de admitir—decía sonriente—Pero como siempre, tú tienes varios puntos débiles—decía aumentando su sonrisa—Y el principal, está muy cerca ahora mismo—aclaró desapareciendo nuevamente, dejando al híbrido solo. Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de entender sus palabras y lanzarse hacia la tierra, volando lo más rápido que sus adoloridas alas le permitían. No era posible, no podrían haber salido del campo. No…No… Sus dudas se disiparon cuando el aroma de la chica llegó a su sensible nariz. Maldijo internamente.

-¡Kagome!—exclamó aumentando la velocidad.

* * *

El golpe que provocó su cuerpo al caer fue lo que resonó, antes de los graznidos que exclamaban los demonios al verla indefensa. Rodó esquivando el embate, sujetando su arco, antes de lanzar una de las cinco flechas que le quedaban. Prácticamente, estaba indefensa ante ellos, pero tenía que soportar y ayudar a InuYasha, pero en estas circunstancias, podría volver una carga. Salió de su mente gracias a una herida en su brazo, recién hecha gracias a un arañazo. Volvió a caer, pero esta vez, sin arma a la mano. Kami, no podía morir… 

-"_InuYasha"--_pensó cerrando los ojos, ya rendida ante su inminente destino.

Una fuerte ventisca se sintió, su cuerpo fue lanzado por los aires antes de golpear el suelo con violencia, un brillo cegador para finalizar en silencio. ¿Qué había pasado? Abrió sus confundido ojos, para luego llevarse una mano a la sien, sintiendo un frío líquido correr, se miró las yemas de los dedos, rojizas. Parpadeó asustada, antes de incorporarse haciendo algunas muecas de dolor y observar a su alrededor. Todo estaba hecho pedazos, se parecía al panorama cuando InuYasha la protegió de ese extraño ataque. Se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de ningún demonio, y lo veía bien, de ningún ser vivo. Se puso en pie, sujetándose de un árbol.

-¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó para sí misma, observando todo.

Y antes de poder dar un paso, una onda de choque le hizo sujetarse con fuerza del árbol. Al parecer, una batalla estaba demasiado cerca de ella y…

-¡Kagome!—gritó alguien, antes de sentir como la cargaban de manera nupcial y el aire revoloteaba sus cabellos. No abrió los ojos, pues sabía de quien se trataba, su voz le delató, los brazos que le sujetaban y el aroma que despedía. Apretó su agarre.

-InuYasha…--murmuró pegando su cabeza en su pecho y abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Mal momento, una caída en picada esquivando un rayo púrpura. Soltó un grito de terror. ¿¡Pero qué demonios pasaba!? Ahora esquivaban árboles a una velocidad que le aturdía todos sus sentidos. Intentó mirarle, se veía preocupado y a la espera de cualquier cosa. Las manos en sus piernas se ciñeron con un poco de más fuerza, antes de salir de la arboleda; justo a tiempo, pues fue totalmente pulverizada por un nuevo ataque.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?—preguntaba el chico observándola por unos segundos.

-Sí, gracias—respondía provocando una unión mediante sus miradas.

Un rayo pasó demasiado cerca de ellos, provocando una leve quemadura en el ala izquierda del híbrido, provocándole un alarido de dolor y un descenso de velocidad y altura. La chica gimió cerrando por segundos los ojos, antes de sentir como hacían un brusco contacto con el suelo. Pero no se quedaron en ese lugar; en cuanto sus piernas respondieron, el chico la sujetó con fuerza para así, comenzar a correr por el bosque, siguiendo sólo los aromas y su memoria. Había una salida, una desesperada escapatoria.

* * *

Dentro del campo de energía, el Hiraikotsu intentaba, junto a los pergaminos del houshi, romper o debilitar la barrera para así, salir a ayudar a sus compañeros. El chillido desesperado del kitsune resonó, antes de un nuevo golpe contra la barrera. Nada, les era imposible romperla. Algunas maldiciones salieron de las bocas de los jóvenes. 

-¿Qué haremos?—preguntaba Sango mirando al bonzo.

-No lo sé, haya afuera se está desarrollando una masacre y no podemos hacer nada—contestó apretando su báculo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto, no terminará nada bien—decía la anciana meditando, a lo que los jóvenes la miraron. Ellos también tenían ese presentimiento.

* * *

_-"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?"—_prensaba la miko observando a su alrededor. En otros momentos le era muy fácil reconocer el lugar, pero en ese instante, todo estaba en cenizas. Una gran copa se distinguió a la distancia, abrió los ojos y frente a ella apareció el Goshimboku, sólo lo vio por escasos segundos, pues siguieron con su desesperada carrera, alerta de esas leves explosiones que les perseguía, derribando árboles y haciendo grietas en la senda. Ese lugar… ¿¡Acaso InuYasha pensaba…!?

Su respuesta se mostró ante ella en cuestión de minutos. El viejo pozo se encontraba apenas en pie, lleno de hollín y quemaduras, pero en pie. El pánico dominó a la joven miko. Oh no, eso si que no…

-Kagome…--decía deteniéndose para dejarla sentada en el borde—Vuelve a tu época, esto ya se salió de mis manos—añadía observando a su alrededor, alerta.

-No—dijo tajante.

-¡Kagome!—exclamó enojado--¡No pienso ponerte en peligro!—le gritaba, clavando sus orbes doradas en su mirada chocolate.

-¡Y yo no te quiero volver a perder!—le respondió furiosa--¡Por dos años pensé que estabas muerto, perdí la esperanza y luego tú…!—decía ya con la voz entrecortada—No me pidas que me vaya, ya una vez lo hice y te creí muerto—pedía dejando correr las lágrimas por sus sucias mejillas. El híbrido la miro con suma tristeza, podía sentir con suma claridad como se sentía, pero esto…

-Kagome…--murmuró.

-Puedo ayudar, ya no seré una carga, no te quiero dejar solo como la última vez—pedía abrazándolo. Correspondió el abrazo, pero en ese instante, su instinto reaccionó, separándola de él y en un acto incontrolable, lanzarla dentro del pozo, para que así, no recibiera en potente ataque de lleno.

-¡¡InuYasha!!—gritó cayendo, viendo todo el tiempo hacia arriba, observando con horror como el hanyou desaparecía en una onda negrusca, y luego, el pozo se destruyera por completo, cerrando la conexión entre las épocas.

Y ella, ya yacía de rodillas en el fondo del pozo, sollozando. Ya no había regreso, estaba nuevamente en casa…

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

(Tania metiendo todo lo que puede a su maleta y corriendo de un lado a otro)** Jeje, hola a todos, me voy de viaje por tiempo indefinido, se cuidan, no me busquen que no me encontrarán y ¡Ah! El que haya mandado al asesino psicópata a mi casa, que le rembolsen el dinero que le tiene miedo a los perros n.n jajaja ¡BYE! **(se cierra la puerta de golpe y de la manija cuelga un anuncio que dice: volvemos dentro de…) (un poco más lejos, en la cama, se encuentra una notita escrita al aventón, pero claramente se entienden las palabras…)

**Gracias a: **

**Pipalullabye…nikkys-higurashi…kagomekaoru…Lorena **

**ErickSmoke91…kamy-chan-chan…ASTRID **

**- **

**Atte: TanInu **

**- **

**(((((REVIEWS)))) **


	15. Ahogándose en Dolor

**A pesar de todo, me aparezco para darles la genial noticia de que...¡Este fic ya va cumplir un año desde su publicación! Sip, el 20 de Noviembre cumple un añote. No saben lo feliz que estoy por ello. Pero bueno, por eso mismo, la continuación sería como quien dice: En honor a… Jeje****, gomen, pero no pude hacerla muy larga, pues ya tengo los exámenes encima. En sí, dudo que de aquí en adelante sean muy largas. Quería poner la continuación el 20, pero ni yo ni ustedes soportaríamos tanto, así que, auqí la tiene. Sin más cosas que decir, aquí les dejo al fin su tan ansiada continuación. ¡No me maten que si lo hacen, no le sigo! T-T**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**ANGELUS**

**-**

**-**

**Cáp. 15: Ahogándose en Dolor**

Un triste y lastimero sollozo hacía eco gracias a las cercanas paredes que la rodeaban. Un grito lleno de frustración, seguido del golpe que produjo su puño al chocar con ciega ira contra el duro suelo. Era simplemente increíble. No podía haber vuelto de esa manera. Estaba peor que hace dos años. En esa ocasión, no mantenía ni una sola esperanza, ya daba todo por perdido, pero ahora, la preocupación y la angustia le carcomían el alma. No podía borrar de su memoria esa desgarradora imagen al caer. El híbrido, desapareciendo en ese ataque, como si se hubiera desintegrado en ese mismo instante, frente a sus ojos. Las lágrimas corrieron con más fuerza por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre sus piernas. Se abrazó a sí misma, como intentando darse consuelo a esa pena que la embargaba. Sintió un pinchazo en su pecho y se quejó, abriendo un poco sus ropas, encontró ese par de plumas, y no lo pudo evitar, lloro con fuerza.

-InuYasha…--murmuraba ida. Ya no existía esperanza de la cual sujetarse. El pozo estaba sellado, y si lograra traspasarlo, en la otra época estaba totalmente pulverizado así que, no hay una opción. Volvió, para quedarse y no intentar regresar—Te odio InuYasha…--decía aún sollozando--¡Eres un idiota!—finalizó gritando, dejándose caer a la vez que golpeaba con ambos puños la tierra, levantando una leve nube de polvo—Eres un tonto…

* * *

_-¡Soryuha!_—exclamaba el tai-youkai lanzando uno de los mejores ataques de su fiel espada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, distrayéndole por completo, haciéndolo voltear hacia cierto punto del bosque. Sus ojos dorados se ensancharon llenos de temor. Y que eso era sumamente extraño en él. No era posible. La energía de su hermano, había desaparecido… ¿Acaso, InuYasha estaba…?

* * *

-¿¡Qué demonios…!?—exclama la anciana al ver como lentamente el campo que cubría la cabaña cedía con lentitud, desvaneciéndose como si lo hubieran quebrado. El monje y la exterminadora retrocedieron un par de pasos, como sin creerse que al fin hubiera cedido, pero sobre todo, el hacerlo sin que pusieran presión en ello. Se miraron antes de correr hacia la entrada y atravesando sin problema alguno. Y, gracias al desolador paisaje que les rodeaba, se pusieron en guardia en cuestión de segundos. Los demonios les miraron desde su actual lugar, sobrevolando en círculos la única cabaña que seguía en pie y gruñeron con fuerza, dando la señal de ataque. El ejército oscuro, se lanzó sobre ellos sin piedad alguna. 

-¡Por Kami!—exclamó el houshi creando una barrera lo suficientemente poderosa como para protegerlos a ambos, pero no sabía cuanto duraría. La cabaña cedió, y la anciana seguía dentro. Oraron para que hubiera podido crear un escudo protector para salvarse. Estaban a su total merced. ¿Qué habría pasado? Una terrible idea cruzó por la mente de ambos, relacionada, con su compañero hanyou.

* * *

-_Ku ku ku_—se reía el demonio mirando la zanca de destrucción que provocó su ataque. No sentía la presencia de su enemigo. Por fin, había acabado con ese engendro que le ha traído tantos problemas desde hacía ya casi cincuenta cuatro años. Su sonrisa se amplio, rayando casi con lo sádico demoníaco. Abrió su par de alas negras, dispuesto a despegar para así, terminar con los humanos que quedaban. La victoria, era suya al fin.

* * *

_-¡InuYasha!—_resonaba una voz en su cabeza. No se podía mover. Estaba paralizado--_¡InuYasha!—_repetía esa voz cada vez más angustiada. Soltó un quejido cuando intentó mover alguna de sus extremidades. Prácticamente estaba inmóvil. Abrió sus ojos, aún escuchando esos gritos llenos de preocupación. Todo estaba oscuro y lo que lograba distinguir gracias a los colores, lo veía borroso. Gritos angustiosos resonaron en sus oídos, obligándole a intentar ponerse en pie. Le fue imposible. Apenas y pudo rodar un poco para ver otro ángulo de los destrozos. El aroma a muerte inundaba el ambiente. Un grito conocido llegó a sus oídos. El monje y la exterminadora. Sus ojos se ensancharon. ¡El campo! Intentó poco a poco enderezarse. Sus huesos crujían a cada pequeño movimiento que hacía. Logró sentarse, más un terrible dolor recorría todo su cuerpo. Se llevó uno de sus brazos a su hombro y al hacer eso, miró hacia atrás, observando con horror sus alas totalmente ensangrentadas, por no decir casi pulverizadas. De nueva cuenta, esos gritos angustiosos. Debía de hacer algo, estaban en peligro. ¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

-¡Aguante, houshi-samma!—exclamaba la exterminadora, sujetando al bonzo por atrás, sabiendo bien todo el poder que debía de utilizar para mantener el campo que les protegía. Lentamente se debilitaba o desparecía por segundos. Lo sabía, iba a morir. Morir junto al hombre que ama…

* * *

-Vamos, vamos…--se daba ánimos a sí mismo, logrando ponerse en pie, siendo ayudado con su fiel espada, quien la ocupó como bastón. Su mente dio vueltas, pero logró permanecer en pie. Debía de salvar a sus compañeros. Y encontró una forma. Una manera muy arriesgada. Pero, ya se había arriesgado¿haría daño un poco más? La respuesta, los gritos desesperados del espíritu femenino que habitaba temporalmente en su interior. 

_-¿¡Qué!?—_Exclamaba más que sorprendida, casi entrando en el colapso_--¡Estás loco, no tienes la fuerza, y aunque la tuvieras, no lo lograrías!—_seguía casi pidiendo que entrara en razón_--¡Es un suicidio!—_finalizaba más alterada.

-No tengo otra opción—dijo solamente, cerrando los ojos y concentrando todo el poder que aún habitaba en su interior. Su mejor ataque, pero como toda cosa en la vida, el realizarlo, traía consigo un pago muy grande. Y él, no tenía lo suficiente para cubrirlo. No le importó. Escuchó las advertencias gritándole fuertemente dentro de su cabeza, más se concentró lo suficiente como para ignorarla. Y, cómo si fuera una olla hirviendo, comenzó a soltar una onda platinada que lentamente le fue rodeando. De consistencia densa, pero a la vez tan liviana que flotaba con esplendor, como si de bruma se trataba. Una neblina de brillante tono. El nivel de poder subía cada segundo; sería ya casi imposible que su enemigo no se diera cuenta que, él, aún seguía en la pelea.

Y así era, a algunos kilómetros de allí, un demonio yacía paralizado en las alturas. Su rostro mostraba ira incontrolable y un tic dominaba su ojo izquierdo. Era imposible. Debió morir al recibir un ataque así, y sin protección alguna. Volteó con velocidad, encontrándose con un brillo platinado, creciendo como si fuera una burbuja. El terror lo invadió. Debía escapar. Ya sabía de lo que se trataba. Ese maldito… Osado como siempre. Desapareció en cuestión de segundos, dejando sólo una bruma negra.

-¡Aggh!—gritó al fin el hanyou liberando toda esa energía de un solo golpe, provocando que una ola de choque impulsara a la mayor de las ondas, haciendo un perfecto grupo de ataques fuera despedido, pulverizando todo ser maligno a kilómetros a la redonda. Cuando tocó a los demonios que rodeaban la aldea, fueron carbonizados, dejando sólo cenizas. La aldea se tiño de un café oscuro, que lentamente el viento se fue llevando. El golpe que provocó el cuerpo del monje al caer rompió el silencio del lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió?—preguntaba la exterminadora aún sorprendida por aquel ataque.

* * *

-_Tonto, tonto, tonto—_pensaba el tai-youkai corriendo por el bosque, esquivando los árboles caídos, cuerpos y esquivando los huecos provocados por la batalla. Aún sentía un poco de energía, pero lentamente se extinguía como una llama en una noche de invierno. Saltó el último tronco, encontrándose con el cuerpo inerte del híbrido. Quieto, demasiado para su gusto. Maldijo internamente, corriendo en su auxilio. Lo observó detenidamente, cuando ya se hallaba hincado a su lado. Aún respiraba, apenas. Tenía heridas de preocupación por todo el cuerpo, y sus alas, prácticamente estaban inservibles. Buscó a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba la humana?-¿Habría sido destruida o secuestrada por Naraku?-¿Qué había sucedido? No siguió analizando, tomó a su hermano, poniéndolo en su espalda, y corrió de regreso a esa aldea. Dudaba bastante de que allí encontrara al ayuda necesaria, pero no sabía a que otro lugar ir, sabiendo que los humanos no tenía precisamente mucha simpatía con los youkais y hanyous.

* * *

-¡Kaede-baasan!—exclamaba Sango ayudando a caminar al houshi--¡Kaede-baasan!—volvió a gritar aún más frustrada. 

-¡Sango!—gritaron a la distancia. La tai-ya levantó la mirada, observando a una gran esfera rosa descender del cielo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando de ella, bajó la anciana miko, sana y salva. Un "puff" se escuchó, y una nube rosada cubrió a lo que antes era la esfera, revelando en realidad al pequeño kitsune.

-Bien hecho, Shippou-chan—decía Miroku con un suspiro cansado.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí, chicos?—preguntó la anciana, mirando todo a su alrededor. Su mirada reflejaba dolor y era comprensible, su querida aldea estaba totalmente destruida—Desde arriba se vio una onda de choque, más no sabemos…--intentaba decir, cuando fue interrumpida por el grito del niño.

-¡Sesshoumaru!—chilló mirándolo salir de entre los árboles, cargando algo en su espalda. Los ojos de todos se abrieron cuando supieron que era. La preocupación y el miedo los inundó. InuYasha, está en pésimas condiciones y no tenían donde atenderlo. Y Kagome… un minuto¿Dónde estaba la miko?

-¿Y Kagome?—preguntó la anciana mirando al youkia.

-No lo sé—fue todo lo que dijo bajando a su medio hermano frente a los humanos. El ver al híbrido tan grave y la ausencia de la miko sólo podía significar una cosa… peligro inminente. Y no precisamente de la situación, sino también, incluyendo que, la vida de ese ser, estaba ahora, pendiendo de un hilo…

* * *

-¿¡Kagome!?—exclamó su madre al verla entrar. Sucia, desarreglada, con las mejillas algo rojas y húmedas, al igual que sus ojos. Corrió hacia ella y su hija la abrazó, para así, llorar con más fuerza--¿Qué sucedió, hija?—preguntaba intentando consolarla, acariciando sus cabellos. No respondió, sólo lloró con más fuerza. Algo debió pasar en el Sengoku. La única vez que la vio así, fue hace dos años, cuando… su semblante se puso triste. ¿Qué habría pasado para poner a su hija de la misma forma en la que estuvo cuando se creía muerto el hanyou?

* * *

-Muchas gracias, Jinenji—decía la anciana haciendo una reverencia ante el gran hanyou. Era el lugar más cercano donde podían pedir ayuda, y que tenía las hierbas necesarias como para curar heridas así. 

-No hay de que, además, él ya nos había ayudado en pasadas ocasiones—respondía la anciana madre del hanyou—Pero, ahora que lo recuerdo¿dónde está la jovencita que le acompañó aquella vez?—preguntaba--Una tal Kagome

Los semblantes se ensombrecieron. No sabían nada de la chica y eso les angustiaba. El único que podría saber algo, yacía totalmente inconsciente, delirando en fiebre y con infecciones en una gran parte de sus heridas. Pero, a pesar de todo ello, aún podía murmurar cosas apenas entendibles para algunos, entre ellas, el nombre de la miko. El llanto del kitsune resonó.

-Shippou, tranquilo—pedía Sango cargándolo.

-Es que… Kagome desapareció, e Inu…Yasha…está muy grave—sollozaba antes de volver a romper llanto. Un niño tan pequeño ya viviendo tantos sentimientos encontrados. Lo abrazó contra su pecho, intentando así, pasarle un poco de consuelo.

_-Kagome…--_murmuraba nuevamente el hanyou, pero esta vez, entreabriendo sus ojos.

-¡InuYasha!—exclamó el niño sin medir su voz. El hanyou cerró los ojos con fuerza por el fuerte grito. Sus sentidos estaban aturdidos y por lo tanto, se volvían más débiles y vulnerables. Todos se dieron cuenta de ello—Perdón…--se disculpó por su reacción tan desesperada.

-InuYasha¿qué sucedió?—preguntaba la exterminadora acercándose un poco a su compañero herido.

-¿Están… bien?—preguntó entrecortadamente, recordando que usó tal cantidad energía para salvarlos.

-¿Eh? Sí, gra…cias—cortaba entendiendo el significado de sus palabras. La energía, fue de él… Kami--¿Dónde está Kagome?—preguntó, provocando una triste mirada al hanyou, que hizo que todos se pusieran alerta.

-Ella… volvió a su época—fue todo lo que dijo—Haya… estará a salvo—finalizó cerrando los ojos, volviendo a caer inconciente. Todos guardaron silencio. Su decisión, según el criterio de todos, había sido muy acertada, pero no pensó que al mandarla de regreso, había cerrado la conexión entre las época. ¿O tal vez sí, pero de cualesquier forma, lo hizo? Lo miraron tristemente. Él debió haber sido uno de los más afectados en este acto. Y de más de una forma…

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**(Con un tic en el ojo) Eh… ¿corro? Sí, me parecería una magnífica idea. Bueno, pero antes de ver a que lugar escaparé esta vez, dejo los agradecimientos de los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. **

**Lorena…Cattita…Erazal…kagomekaoru**

**Bela123…MarEliBen**

**-**

**-**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	16. Oscuro Visitante

**

* * *

Bueno, trabajando horas extra en el día de descanso obligatorio de esta autora, aquí les traigo la continuación. Son las 12:50 p.m. aquí en México y yo aquí terminando por fin la continuación. Bueno, espero que sea de tu total agrado y no me quieran matar cuando lean en qué termina. ¡Falta poco para terminar el año! . ¡No maten a esta autora! Jeje. ¡nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**ANGELUS**

**-**

**-**

**Cáp. 16. Oscuro Visitante**

Pasaron lentamente un par de semanas y las cosas parecían estar en calma. El hanyou ya se encontraba prácticamente curado, y a pesar de los regaños y represalias que la exterminadora y anciana le decían, todas las mañanas entrenaba con su medio hermano. Cosa que no le caía de mucha gracia a los aldeanos. Lo bueno es que, después de destruir unas tres o cuatro cabañas, decidieron, por el bien de todos, irse a entrenar al bosque. Pero eso sí, siempre bajo la vigilancia de la miko legendaria, quien le indicaba al hanyou que ataques mejorar y perfeccionar.

-¡Te has vuelto lento, Sesshoumaru!—decía esquivando el Soryuha sin aparente problema.

-¡O será por que el imbésil con el que peleo tiene un campo, sabe volar, y es más idiota de lo pensaba!—respondió molesto por el comentario, y usando de su verdadera velocidad, aparecieron tras el burlón chico, propinándole un golpe que le mandó de cabeza contra el piso--¿Decías?—preguntaba burlándose, cayendo con gracia junto a su hermano, que refunfuñando se levantaba, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Desgraciado…--murmuraba terminando de sacudirse el polvo.

-¡InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, es hora del desayuno!—gritaban Shippou y Rin, apareciendo tras unos arbustos. Ambos jóvenes les miraron y guardaron las espadas. Se miraron de reojo y siguieron al par de niños hacia la aldea. Cada día que pasaba, se alejaban más. ¿Por qué? Simplemente por que en cada uno de sus entrenamientos, derribaban una buena cantidad de árboles, debilitando la pequeña barrera natural que protegía la aldea. Sin contar que las ondas de sus ataques, provocaban leves daños a la estructura de las casas más cercanas a su campo de entrenamiento.

A paso lento fueron atravesando la aldea, recibiendo cada tipo de miradas. Algunos sonrientes, otros temerosos y algunos osados, con odio. No se inmutaron, simplemente siguieron hasta llegar a la cabaña, donde afuera se hallaba un dragón haciendo guardia, y una niña acariciándole la crin.

-Gracias Rin, Shippou—decía la taiya mirando al par de peliblancos. Los niños sonrieron ampliamente, antes de sentarse justo frente donde se calentaban algunos pescados. Los jóvenes Inu se sentaron uno contiguo al otro, y observaron el fuego. Y como ya era costumbre, no hablaron, sólo permanecieron en silencio; sobretodo el mayor. Miroku frustrado de la misma situación todos los días, se aventuró a entablar una conversación. Era cierto que InuYasha no era hombre de muchas palabras, sólo cuando se le provocaba. Pero ahora, cuando la joven miko había desaparecido de sus vidas, pareciera como si el hanyou se hubiera convertido en una lápida andante. Tragó un poco de saliva, y antes de abrir la boca para pronunciar la primera palabra, el híbrido habló.

-Ni lo pienses Miroku—murmuró quedamente—No te diré—finalizó tomando uno de los pescados. El monje resopló. Bueno, otra cosa que le sacaba de sus casillas, eran los poderes adquiridos. Odiaba cuando leía su mente y ni siquiera le dejaba hablar. El desayuno siguió en silencio, al menos por parte de dos integrantes, pues la otra parte del grupo, intentaban mantener la cabaña lo más amena posible. Aunque siempre estaría presente el dolor y pesar del hanyou, que seguía atormentándose y sufriendo por la despedida apresurada que tuvo con la miko. Cosa que ningún humano conocía aún.

**

* * *

**

Las frías gotas recorrían su cuerpo lentamente. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, mientras sentía el agua escurrir por toda su figura. Cerró la llave del agua, jalando una toalla y envolviéndose en ella, antes de tomar otra y comenzara secar su cabello. Entró a su cuarto con paso lento, a la vez que terminaba se envolverse la toalla en su cabeza, mientras que con toda tranquilidad, sacaba su ropa de los cajones. Su mirada se quedo fija en una pequeña bolsa rosa, cerrada con un listón blanco. La acarició, como sintiendo lo que adentro de encontraba resguardado. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, intentando quitar esas terribles imágenes de su mente. No quería recordar ese momento en el que desapareció sobre ella. Sin darse cuenta, ya sujetaba la bolsita y desataba el moño que la mantenía sellada.

Un par de plumas se deslizaron hasta su palma. Las miró con adoración, recordando que una de éstas había sido la causante de volver al Sengoku, para reencontrarse con el chico y para… para volver a perderlo. Se mordió el labio, antes de regresarlas dentro de la bolsa y comenzar a vestirse. Lo mejor era no pensar en eso. Debía de tranquilizar su mente y corazón.

Un viento frío se coló por la ventana, moviendo las cortinas y volando algunos papeles. Volteó asustada, ya que no recordaba haber abierto la ventana. Se puso la blusa y se acercó, mirando el patio del templo, recorriendo cada detalle con la mirada, hasta detenerse en el templo del pozo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a la vez que ahogaba un gemido.

La puerta estaba abierta…

**

* * *

**

Apenas terminaban de recoger lo que quedó del desayuno, cuando las orejas de los youkais se crisparon, advirtiendo de algo que se acercaba. Los humanos voltearon hacia ellos, notando como los hermanos miraban hacia la puerta con una mano en las empuñaduras de sus espadas, la Mononoke gruñía, amenazando ya con transformarse y el dragón que se hallaba fuera, gruñía con más fuerza. La cortinilla que cubría la puerta se movió con violencia, y como si esa hubiera sido la señal, los peliblancos se levantaron con velocidad, saliendo a encarar lo que afuera les esperaba.

Todo parecía normal a simple vista, sólo esa extraña corriente fría y densa de aire caliente que inundaba la aldea. No detectaban nada por medio del olfato, ya que el aire denso provocaba que no pudieran distinguir los aromas. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, una flecha pasó rozando el brazo izquierdo del híbrido. El chico la había detectado a tiempo, moviéndose un poco pero no lo suficiente como para salir ileso.

Con desesperación buscaron con la mirada, buscando al causante del ataque. Aunque la gran mayoría, ya se hacía una idea de quien se trataba. Sólo existía una persona que podría disparar con tanta precisión y tal poder espiritual. De entre las sombras, una oscura silueta se iba distinguiendo.

**

* * *

**

Corría el pequeño espacio que dividía su casa y el pozo. Entró a la fría estancia, observando como nada parecía fuera de lugar. Todo estaba tal y como el día que había regresado. Tal vez había sido su hermano que había entrado por quién sabe qué razón. Rezongando se dio vuelta, y fue ahí, cuando notó una pluma en los primeros escalones. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. No eran blancas, sino negras. Parpadeó confundida, antes de girarse y sin importar lo que fuera a suceder, correr hacia el pozo y lanzarse dentro. Esperó el golpe en seco que recibiría. Los segundos pasaron… un resplandor la cubrió por completo. No era posible… no de nuevo. Los había intentado durante semanas, y nada, y ahora…

Antes de que pudiera murmurar algo, sus pies tocaron el piso y un aroma a hierba húmeda llegó a su nariz. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose ahora con un cielo azul oscuro. Había vuelto al Sengoku. Abrió la boca para exclamar de alegría y victoria, cuando sintió ese aroma fuerte que bloqueaba el de las plantas silvestres. Una esencia de algo caliente, como el azufre inundó sus fosas nasales. Y entonces, un estruendo retumbó en las paredes del pozo, haciendo caer algunas piedrecitas y pedazos de madera del aún destruido pozo. Dios no, otra vez no…

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!—exclamaba InuYasha, esquivando los rápidos ataques de los demonios, a la vez que miraba hacia abajo, fijándose de que sus amigos y compañeros se hallaran bien. Un resplandor proveniente de más adelante le indicó que su hermano se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Dando otra estocada, degolló a otro demonio, pero de cualesquier forma, sus ojos seguía divagando por la espesura del bosque, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Esa mujer, no se escaparía tan fácilmente. Sabía que era mal presagio su regreso después de que hubiera muerto en esa batalla hacía ya más de dos años. Gruñó lanzando otro ataque, frustrado de no hallarla visualmente; su olfato no servia de nada gracias al aroma y su mente estaba bloqueada. Prácticamente era un ser invisible que esperaba el mejor momento para atacar. Atacar de la peor forma posible.

* * *

Caminaba a paso rápido, intentando no caer en la desesperación. Los árboles ardían, los animales corrían despavoridos. Podía oír los gritos llenos de dolor de algunos aldeanos. Se detuvo en el árbol sagrado, notando como las llamas aún no llegaban a ese sitio. Suspiró aliviada, antes de girarse para buscar al híbrido. Una sombra apareció tras el tronco, y una sonrisa fría y calculadora adornó el pálido rostro.

-Kagome…--murmuró secamente, con su ya conocido tono sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

La susodicha se detuvo en seco, con los ojos abiertos ante el asombro, antes de darse la vuelta y encontrándose con una mujer de cabellos negros, sujetos por un listón blanco. Sus ropas de sacerdotisa habían cambiado, ya no era una combinación de negro y rojo, ahora el vivo color había sido sustituido por el negro. Su inseparable arco era sujeto en su mano derecha. Observó su rostro; se veía muy pálida, sus ojos eran más oscuros de cómo les recordaba e incluso podría jurar que tenían una tonalidad rojiza. Retrocedió un paso.

-Kikyou…

* * *

-¡Hiraikotsu!—exclamaba la exterminadora, lanzando su imponente boomerang contra un grupo de demonios que amenazaban a un grupo de indefensos aldeanos. La Mononoke corrió en auxilio de dichos humanos, sacándolos del peligro a la vez que atacaba a los demonios que se interponían en su camino.

-Esto es demasiado extraño…--murmuraba el monje observando todo—Pareciera como si intentaran distraernos—añadía buscando al hanyou con la mirada—Algo no está bien…

* * *

-Malditos demonios…--murmuraba el hanyou golpeando a los seres oscuros que le rodeaban. Le habían alejado bastante de la aldea; estaba conciente de que podría tratarse de una trampa, pero correría el riesgo. Un golpe en la espalda le sacó de su ensoñación, a la vez que sentía un cálido líquido humedecer sus alas. Gruñó antes de partir en dos al que le había provocado esa herida.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kikyou?—preguntaba temerosa de verla de vuelta. Tenía entendido que había muerto en la batalla.

-Vengo a ayudar—decía tranquilamente, mirando a la miko.

-¿Cómo dices?—preguntó asombrada.

-Las cosas se están saliendo de control, y Naraku ha usado su última carta, listo para confundir a todos y atacarlos de golpe—explicaba acercándose lentamente a la miko—Ha tomado la forma de InuYasha—añadía poniendo un semblante serio.

Kagome separó los labios, y no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro--¿Qué…?

-Aprovechará, atacará a todos los humanos y estos no se defenderán, pues nunca atacarían a su amigo.

-¿Y Sesshoumaru…?—preguntaba intentando encontrar alguna salida.

-Entretenido destruyendo demonios—respondió fríamente—Debes de atacar a Naraku, él no sabe que has vuelto—seguía explicando—Avisa a los demás para que estén listos para atacar—seguía—Ahora tú eres la única que puede acabar con el demonio.

-¿Dónde esta InuYasha?—preguntaba preocupada.

-No lo sé, desde el ataque que no le veo—respondió cerrando los ojos.

-Entiendo—dijo bajando la mirada.

-Acaba con él Kagome, no tengo ninguna misericordia—pedía mirándola con severidad—Estoy segura que intentará actuar como el verdadero InuYasha, para confundirte más—añadía tomándole por los hombros y clavando sus ojos negros en los cafés de ella—No le creas nada, sólo mátalo—finalizó. La joven miko del futuro asintió quedamente.

* * *

-¡Cuidado, Miroku!—exclamaba Sango, antes de atravesar la cabeza de uno de los demonios con la katana que siempre traía sujeta a su cintura.

-Gracias, Sango—respondió el monje.

-¡¡Chicos!!—exclamaba alguien llegando a toda prisa.

-¿Kagome…?—murmuró Shippou asomándose por la puerta de una de las cabañas que aún seguían en pie. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos verdes.

-¡Kagome-chan!—exclamó Sango muy feliz de ver de nuevo a su amiga.

-¡Kagome-samma!—gritó el monje cuando la chica ya se encontraba a pocos metros. Se veía seria y preocupada, cosa que ambos notaron--¿Sucede algo?-

-Sí, algo muy malo—murmuró lista para explicar el plan para acabar con ese impostor. En las sombras, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una silueta se movía, con una perversa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

-¡Soryuha!—gritó Sesshoumaru, lanzando su mejor ataque, destruyendo a un buen número de los demonios que le rodeaban. Miró con recelo al grupo que aún permanecía. Pareciera como si no tuvieran fin. Apretó la empuñadura de la espada, antes de lanzarse contra otro grupo que ya venía dispuesto a atacar.

* * *

-_Raro, muy raro...—_murmuraba el espíritu dentro del cuerpo del híbrido, mientras observaba todo con atención—_Naraku se está tomando muchas molestias con esto…_

-¡Lo sé!—exclamó atacando nuevamente. Estaba cansado, exhausto. Tenía unas cuantas heridas, ninguna de preocuparse, pero si provocaban pequeños dolores que lentamente aturdían. Cuando estaba dispuesto a atacar nuevamente, los demonios se alejaron de él. Guardaron distancia como si le tuvieran miedo, o respeto. Sólo se quedaron allí, expectantes. Y luego, rápidamente, se lanzaron contra la aldea, ignorando totalmente al híbrido. A simple vista, hubiera parecido que él lesbio la orden de atacar.

-¿Qué demonios…?—preguntó confundido.

Una flecha pasó rápidamente cerca de él, rasgando una parte de su ala, provocando un alarido de dolor. Se tambaleó en el aire, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento. Observó con velocidad su entorno, buscando al agresor. Hasta que abajo, en un claro, la vió. Era ella, vestida con sus extrañas ropas del futuro. Su mirada era seria, concentrada, y llena de ira. En sus manos tenía el arco y una flecha ya preparada para ser lanzada. Lanzada contra él. Ahogó un gemido de terror al observar como apuntaba co mayor precisión; hacia su cabeza y/o pecho. Sus manos temblaban…

-Kagome…--murmuró antes de ver una segunda flecha, directamente hacia él.

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Jeje, gomen ne. Bueno, pasemos directamente a los agradecimientos por que no he desayunado nada, y me muero de hambre. **

**Rin…yukino14…kami-chan-chan…kagomekaoru**

**Lorena…Bela123…pipalullabye…kisa-Chan-sohma**

**Cattita…setsuna**

**-**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**¡¡Feliz Navidad!!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


	17. Lágrimas y Sangre

**(Con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo siniestro) Gracias a todos por su enorme paciencia, sobretodo a ti Lety, querida. Jeje, me alegra por primera vez que estemos algo separaditas, por que si no, no quiero ni imaginar de qué hubieras sido capaz de hacerme. (Carraspeando) Bueno, sí, me retrasé algo en la continuación, pero consideren, necesitaba un descanso. ¡Agradezcan que no agarre como vacaciones las que eran mis vacaciones! (Del 6 de Dic- 14 de Enero) Creo que me habrían matado. Bueno, etto… si leen el nombre del capítulo, se darán una idea. ¡Sí! Viene el capítulo que inspiró a todo el fic. De hecho, lo soñé. Pero pasando ya a lo que todos quieren, aquí dejo el sagrado capítulo… ¡Ah, cierto¡¡Gracias, los adoro¡100 reviews, creo que lloraré! T-T **

* * *

**-**

**-**

**ANGELUS**

**-**

**-**

**Cáp. 17. Lágrimas y Sangre**

_-¡Huye!—_retumbó la voz femenina en su cabeza, haciéndole reaccionar de la inmovilidad en la que había caído. Con un rápido y doloroso aleteo, esquivo la flecha sagrada, que se perdió entre las oscuras nubes. Su dorada mirada regresó a la miko, que le miraba con desprecio y furia asesina. Observó como sus compañeros llegaban junto a ella y que igualmente, se posicionaban para atacar. Por sus miradas, intuía a quien deseaban terminar. Escuchó el gruñido de la monoke cuando se transformó. El latido de su corazón comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos…

_-Corre, InuYasha escapa…--_seguía la mujer, cada vez más tensa. La situación era extraña, descabellada. Y a la vez sumamente peligrosa. Naraku había jugado su mejor carta; pero qué bajo había caído. Con terror observó como la miko volvía a preparar su arco, a la vez que la exterminadora montaba al imponente animal--¡_Maldición!—_gritó mandando descargas por todo el cuerpo del híbrido para hacerlo reaccionar. No podía morir en ese momento_--¡¡InuYasha!!—_volvió a gritar, y con eso, el chico dio una voltereta, subiendo lo más rápido que su adolorida ala le permitía. Escuchó algo que cortaba el aire y con agilidad cambió el rumbo, justo antes de que el boomerang atravesara una de las nubes por las que él antes se encontraba.

-¡Sango!—gritó intentando entender por qué su amiga le atacaba. De entre la bruma salió el felino, gruñendo salvajemente, y la mujer mirándolo con ira, atajando nuevamente su arma--¡Detente, qué mierda haces!—volvía a gritar cuando vio que el animal se lanzaba nuevamente sobre él.

-¡No nos engañarás!—exclamó lanzando nuevamente el boomerang.

-¿Qué?—pensó confundido, dejándose caer para así esquivar el nuevo ataque.

-¡Naraku!—gritó alguien desde abajo, obligándole a mirar. ¿Acaso ese bastardo había vuelto? Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver una cuarta flecha directamente hacia él, y ésta vez, no la pudo esquivar totalmente ileso. Gañó de dolor, llevándose una mano al costado derecho, donde se había hecho una taja bastante considerable. Miró con dolor a la miko.

-¡Kagome, basta!—exclamaba adolorido--¿¡Qué haces!?—gritó encarándola, con el ceño aún fruncido por el dolor.

-Acabar contigo, escoria—murmuró cruelmente.

-Kagome…--dijo en un susurro, observándole dolido.

-_Algo está fuera de lugar—_decía la mujer desde el interior del chico.

-¡Dime algo que no sepa!—pensó sarcásticamente furioso.

Y entonces, su razón apareció de entre las sombras. Ese andar altanero y decidido. Su delgada silueta y sus oscuros y lacios cabellos le delataban aún a la distancia. Reconocería ese aroma a kilómetros. Sus ojos dorados llamearon en odio. Esa mujer, ella había sido la culpable de todo. Gruñó fuertemente, provocando una sonrisa en la recién llegada.

-¡Maldita seas Kikyou!—gritaba olvidándose completamente de sus heridas. Estaba cegado por la sed de venganza--¿¡Qué les has hecho!?—exclamaba desenfundando la espada, provocándole calambres en todo el brazo.

-No intentes confundirlos, Naraku, ellos ya saben la verdad—decía lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara. Deleito como la cara del joven se contorsionaba por la ira.

Los había engañado, estúpida bruja. Pagaría caro lo que había hecho, eso lo juraba. Apretó el mango del arma, antes de lanzarse en picada, dispuesto a acabar con ella, pero con lo que no contó, fue que ella también prepararía su arco, seguida de la miko del futuro. Paró su loca carrera en seco, para poder a duras penas volver a esquivar. No podía atacar teniéndolos a ellos tan cerca de la mujer. Un sonido fuera de lo normal sonó tras él y se maldijo. Demasiado tarde como para esquivarlo…

El Hiraikotsu le dio de lleno por la espalda, mandándolo de golpe contra el duro piso. Sus alas quedaron totalmente inservibles. Se escuchó con extrema claridad, como su cuerpo chocaba con brusquedad contra el piso y derribaba un par de árboles y luego, silencio. La nube de polvo que se levantó con el colapso tardó pocos segundos en aplacarse. Un gemido rompió del sepulcral silencio, alertando a los humanos que se acercaban.

-_InuYasha, tienes que defenderte o acabarán contigo…_--decía seriamente.

-¿Estás…loca?—preguntaba incorporándose, sujetándose de un árbol. Su espada había quedado quién sabe donde. Ahora sólo dependía de los ataques espirituales, aunque el poder para conseguirlos, era otra historia.

_-Si te matan, no habrá nada en el mundo que podrá derrotar a Naraku—_explicaba seriamente.

-No los pienso…atacar—contestaba observando a su alrededor, agudizando sus oídos lo más posible.

_-Por lo menos asústalos—_seguía cada vez más asustada.

Una fuerte corriente de aire jaló al cuerpo del chico, obligándole a clavar sus garras en la corteza del árbol del cual se sujetaba. Ese ataque lo conocía demasiado bien. Si caía, no había forma de escapar de su destino.

-Tiene que haber otra forma…--murmuraba entrecerrando los ojos, concentrando toda su energía en sus brazos. Una idea cruzó por su mente. Descabellada como siempre, pero era eso o morir a manos de sus amigos. Orando a todos los Kamis, se dejó llevar por el agujero negro, concentrándose para atacar en el momento exacto. Poco a poco los árboles fueron desapareciendo, tragó una última bocanada de aire, miró a sus amigos y entonces, todo se volvió blanco y cegador.

-¡Maldito hanyou!—exclamó Kikyou lanzándose al piso, cubriéndose su cabeza con los brazos, sintiendo como miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo, provocándole un terrible dolor. Los humanos cayeron al suelo simplemente por la onda de choque, más sin embargo no sintieron otro dolor alguno, como la oscura miko. El cuerpo del híbrido cayó al piso, respirando ahogadamente. Ahí se iba su última reserva de energía. Ahora sí, esa a merced de ellos.

Kagome fue abriendo los ojos, observando como todo a su alrededor parecía haber sido afectado por un tipo de bomba. Los árboles torcidos hacia atrás o quebrados, la tierra hundida formando un cráter y en medio, estaba aquel impostor. Frunció el ceño. Observó a sus amigos, estaban inconcientes, al parecer, a ellos les afectó más la onda, sin contar el cansancio por las batallas pasadas. A sus oídos, llegaron algunos quejidos. Asombrada, vio como Kikyou se retorcía en el piso, abrazándose a sí misma, murmurando cosas en un idioma que le era imposible descifrar.

-¿Kikyou…?—murmuro temerosa.

-Kagome, tienes que matarlo—ordenaba clavando sus ojos en ella. Dio un brinco al ver ese par de ojos color vino observándola. Pareciera como si ardieran reflejando odio, maldad. Tragó un poco de saliva—Hazlo ahora, está indefenso…--seguía cerrando con fuerza los párpados—Ha usado todo su poder en este último ataque—gruñía apretándose con más fuerza ante una agonía que ella no entendía. La joven castaña dudó. Sus ojos chocolates rodaron hacia el "impostor" que se incorporaba a cuestas, temblando. Apretó inconcientemente el arco en su mano--¿¡Qué esperas!?—gritó Kikyou abriendo los ojos de golpe y haciéndola temblar--¡¡Mátalo!!—gritó llena de rabia.

Comenzó a flaquear, mientras se debatía en qué hacer. Observaba a Kikyou y luego al falso InuYasha. Y entonces, lo escuchó gritar quedamente.

-¡Kagome, no le creas!—exclamaba débilmente, viendo como la mujer dudaba. Era su última oportunidad--¡Ella miente, Kag!—volvía a intentar.

-¡No, él es el que miente!—se defendía la mujer caída--¡Mátalo Kagome, mátalo!—gritaba cada vez más desesperada.

-Por favor, Kag, no lo hagas…--rogó esta vez, dejando que toda la agonía fluyera en forma de lágrimas.

-InuYasha…--murmuró mirándole sin palabras.

-¡¡No, él no es InuYasha!!—intentaba la siniestra mujer--¡No caigas, si no lo haces, el verdadero InuYasha morirá!—finalizó jugándose su última carta.

La chica abrió sus ojos, plasmada. El chico se sintió desfallecer cuado observó como volvía a cargar el arco y preparaba una flecha.

-¡Kagome, no!—gritaba de rodillas, sin fuerzas, luchando y rogando para que ella entrara en razón.

-¡Hazlo!—exclamaba Kikyou sonriendo desquiciadamente.

-¡Por favor, no le creas, Kag…yo…!—cayó sintiéndose débil. Observó sus ojos, aún con la duda clavada en ellos. La vio tensar el arco, con la mano temblando--¡Kagome yo…!—volvía a intentar, en su garganta el nudo lentamente se iba formando. Observó como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos. Aspiró aire, decidido.

-¡Mátalo!—gritó Kikyou histérica. El arco se tensó a su límite y una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la castaña.

-¡Yo te amo!—el gritó retumbó con fuerza, entrando en la cabeza de la arquera, provocando que su boca se abriera e inconcientemente, soltara la flecha.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. La flecha viajaba en cámara lenta hacia su destino. La risa siniestra de Kikyou sonaba como un canto macabro, a la vez que Kagome abría la boca gritando. Cerró los ojos, viendo como última cosa la flecha directamente hacia él y el rostro de desesperación de la chica exclamando su nombre.

Dolor.

Silencio.

Oscuridad.

-

**Continuará…**

**-**

(¡Je!. ¡No!. ¡Es una broma, es una broma! Dios, quiten esas caras…)

-

Su cuerpo fue impulsado por una fuerza invisible, aparentemente. Sintió como caía de espaldas contra el duro suelo y un extraño calor se sentía cerca de él. Un gruñido llegó a sus oídos. Un gruñido proveniente de una voz muy conocida últimamente. Abrió sus ojos con pesar, viendo un extraño resplandor platinado aún brillando cerca de él y justo en frente, una silueta se mostraba, observando hacia el frente, posiblemente con una mirada llena de furia en sus ojos dorados.

-¿Sesshoumaru?—murmuró confundido y agradecido a la vez. El tai-youkai le miró de reojo, antes de volver su mirada hacia el frente, observando como la joven del futuro caía de rodillas, llorando y más atrás, una mujer gritaba frustrada, mientras intentaba incorporarse sin mucho éxito.

-¡No, no, no, maldito demonio!—exclamaba ya logrando hincarse--¡Estúpido, todo era perfecto!—seguía haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran más y más rojizos--¡Iba a morir, el engendro moriría!—gritaba dejando fluir todo su poder--¡Iba a morir!—gritó con más fuerza, y en ese mismo instante, un par de alas negras salieron de su espalda, alzándola sin mucho trabajo, quedando a un metro del piso.

-Kikyou…--murmuró Kagome sin creérsela. ¿Cómo le había creído a esa mujer? Qué estúpida había sido…

-Al fin te muestras…demonio—murmuró Sesshoumaru sujetando con firmeza su espada.

-Je, lo salvaste momentáneamente, pero, habrá un momento en el que ni tú y esos humanos estarán y será allí cuando acabaremos con él—decía muy segura de sus palabras.

-Eso lo veremos—dijo fríamente, lanzando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Soryuha. Para su desgracia, el ángel oscuro había desaparecido en una movimiento de sus alas oscuras—La que no se salvará, serás tú…--murmuró guardando su espada, antes de girarse a su casi inconciente hermano--¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó acercándose.

-¿Tú como crees?—preguntó sarcástico, dejándose caer de espaldas. Sus fuerzas ya habían desaparecido. Las pocas que le quedaban, era para mantenerlo medio despierto.

-Inu…--murmuraba alguien acercándose; automáticamente, el hanyou levanto dolorosamente la cabeza, observando tras su hermano.

-¿Kagome?—preguntó observando la borrosa silueta.

-¡InuYasha!—gritó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado, mientras tomaba delicadamente su cabeza. Unas tibias gotas comenzaron a caer sobre su ensangrentado y demacrado rostro, haciéndole mirar hacia arriba, observando finas líneas transparentes correr por las mejillas de la miko.

-No llores…por favor—pidió haciendo un gran esfuerzo al levantar su brazo para secar las lágrimas con su mano.

-¡Perdóname, por favor, perdóname!—sollozaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Shh, tranquila…--pedía viendo cómo más y más lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, ahogando gemidos de dolor y arrepentimiento—Kagome, todo está bien…

-¡No, nada está bien!—gritó apretando sus párpados--¡Soy una idiota!. ¿¡Cómo le creí mejor a Kikyou que a ti!—exclamaba dejando fluir más líquido salino--¡Casi te mato!—exclamó derrumbándose totalmente. Tanto física, como emocional. El joven la sentía respirar entrecortadamente contra su pecho, y sus ensangrentadas ropas humedecerse por sus lágrimas.

-Pero no lo hiciste…--aclaró.

-Por qué Sesshoumaru interfirió…--respondió instantáneamente, mirando sus orbes doradas con dolor—Soy patética… una estúpida despistada que cae en cualquier cosa…--se recriminaba.

-No, eso no es verdad—afirmaba tomando su mano—Dudaste todo el tiempo.

-De todas formas, no debería dudar, no de ti…--seguía explicando, llorando con más fuerza—Perdóname…--murmuraba—Deberías de odiarme.

-Sabes que te perdono Kagome—murmuró mirándole tiernamente—No sería capaz de odiarte por algo como eso—decía cálidamente.

-¿Por qué…?—preguntó confundida. ¿Qué acaso intentar matarlo no era suficiente razón para odiarla?

-Te lo dije, y te lo repetiré…--murmuraba apretando con más fuerza su mano con la de la chica—Yo-Te-Amo—dijo deletreando cada palabra, para después sonreír tiernamente. La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, y le observó. Sus ojos dorados brillando con fuerza, llenos de calidez y amor. No podía decir nada. Las palabras que tanto había ansiado escuchar, ahora las tenía y no sabía que decir. Tragó un poco de saliva, antes de inclinarse sobre él y abrazarlo con cuidado, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Acercó su rostro al de él, quedando ambas frentes una contra la otra.

-Yo también te amo—murmuró, antes de plantar sus labios contra los de él. Un simple toque, tan sólo un roce, pero que era capaz de demostrar sin fin de sentimientos. De entre el dolor de la batalla, surgió un sentimiento. Uno que tal vez, sería capaz de vencer a la maldad que les rodeaba. Tal vez…

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Ahora sí. Jeje, espero que no sigan con sus ganas de ponerme la soga al cuello¿eh? En realidad, le iba a seguir ayer, pero mi madre estaba grite y grite de que dejara esa maldita máquina por la paz que tenía que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela. Sí, apenas hoy entré a clases. ¡Paraíso! Al demonio, ahora me agobiarán las tareas. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Paso a los comentarios, por que tengo que seguir con otras continuaciones.**

**-**

**Rosa…Erazal…satorichiva…Kuni…Rous**

**Kagome-kaoru…Mizume-Chan…rafael perez**

**Marcela…bela123…setsuna17…Olga…kisa-Chan-sohma**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	18. Un Momento

**Perdón por el retraso, pero he tenido que esforzarme en los exámenes. Pero, al fin, aquí tienen la continuación. ¡Mil gracias a todos! Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, no habría podido conseguir los 109 reviews que tiene hasta ahora el fic. ¡Gracias a todos! Espero que les guste la continuación, el final está próximo, aunque no lo tengo aún muy bien estructurado en mi mente. Sólo esperen, pero no se presionen… ¡y nada de amenazas!**

**¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**ANGELUS**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Cáp. 18: Un Momento.**

**-**

-¡Kagome!—gritaba Sango, quien fue la primera en recuperar el conocimiento. Todo destruido, ningún indicio de Kikyou. Sesshoumaru algo alejado, mirando a un punto incierto en el cielo y Kagome abrazando al peliblanco. ¿InuYasha…? Se levantó cómo pudo, y se echó a correr. ¿Acaso Naraku lo había liberado? Se detuvo en seco al ver cómo ella lloraba con fuerza, repitiendo de nueva cuenta un "Perdóname", pero al parecer, él ya no estaba muy conciente de lo que sucedía. Sus ojos cerrados y una tranquila y acompasada respiración era todo lo que denotaba de él.

-¿Qué sucedió…?—preguntaba hincándose a su lado, observando en las condiciones en las que se encontraba el hanyou. Vio sus alas pulverizadas y cayó en cuenta de esas heridas. Abrió la boca y sintió cómo sus ojos escocían; miró a su amiga buscando alguna explicación.

-Nos engañó, nos engañó…--fue todo lo que dijo, ciñendo la cabeza del híbrido contra su pecho, derramando más lágrimas. La tai-ja observó al chico y el remordimiento pareció golpearle en la cara. ¿Qué habían hecho…?

* * *

. 

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita?-preguntaba el bonzo, mirando de reojo al hanyou que dormitaba cerca de la fogata de la cabaña. La chica negó con la cabeza, retirando las recién ensangrentadas vendas para que fueran reemplazadas por otras. Con cuidado y con ayuda de Sango le levantó un poco para poder volver a vendar sus alas. Esas eran las heridas más graves. Se mordía el labio evitando llorar nuevamente. Escuchó algunos gemidos de dolor provenientes del hanyou y el movimiento que hizo Sesshoumaru al entrar a la habitación. Ella le miró de reojo, siendo hipnotizada por esos ojos fríos, él por su parte frunció el ceño, antes de girarse y salir. No le agradaba el fuerte aroma a sangre y muerte que rondaba por la aldea. Además, no era un espectáculo que Rin merecía ver por tanto tiempo. La miko asintió, reacomodando al híbrido en el cobertor. Acercó su mano a la cuenca, sacando el paño húmedo para ponerlo sobre su frente. Entre las heridas y la fiebre, sentía que se le iba la vida al verlo así. Apretó sus puños, bajando la mirada.

-Kikyou fue muy lista—murmuró el monje cuando Sango de sentó a su lado—Supo cómo engañar.

-Shh, cállese—pidió Sango al ver cómo su amiga se encorvaba más, posiblemente habría escuchado lo que hombre dijo y se sintió aún más culpable. Ella era la que peor se sentía.

-Kagome, deberías de cambiarte—decía observando como las ropas de la chica estaba llena de sangre y barro. La vio negar con la cabeza y sujetar la mano del hanyou.

-No—dijo en un susurro, sin despegar la mirada de InuYasha.

-Pero tú también debes de…--intentaba la exterminadora.

-Yo no me pienso alejar de él, no después de lo que pasó—explicaba derramando lágrimas—Él me alejó para que estuviera a salvo, o tal vez para que no fuera tan estúpida y cayera en una trampa así—añadía—No puedo irme, él me necesita—seguía, sin mucha coherencia—Casi lo mato, casi lo mato—repetía dejando fluir sus lágrimas.

-Amiga, tranquilízate, se repondrá, además, tú no tienes toda la culpa—decía Sango poniendo una triste mirada. Kagome no dijo nada, sólo intentó reprimir sus sollozos, para así, volver a cambiar el paño que enfriaba la frente del hanyou.

* * *

. 

-¡Maldita perra!—exclamaba Naraku, lanzando una esfera negra hacia donde se hallaba el ángel oscuro--¡Tenías que matarlo, estúpida!—volvía a gritar, clavando sus ojos rojos en los oscuros de Kikyou, quien temblaba intentando cubrirse inútilmente con sus brazos-¡Era un plan perfecto!—volvía a gritar, antes de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estuviera frente a ella, soltándole una bofetada. La mujer cayó el piso, con una mano en la mejilla golpeada, mientras le miraba con terror.

-¡No fue mi culpa, él iba a morir!—intentaba defenderse, encarándolo--¡Sesshoumaru intervino!—gritó aún más fuerte.

-Ese maldito…--murmuró dándose la vuelta, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, poniendo un semblante pensativo pero rayando en lo siniestro—Entonces, a quién debemos sacar del juego primero, es al otro engendro—decía sonriendo—El mayor primero, así InuYasha no tendrá quien le proteja o ayude otra vez…

-Los humanos no van a volver a caer…--murmuraba Kikyou fastidiada.

-Lo sé, pero cómo tú has dicho, son humanos—explicaba mirándola nuevamente, mostrando sus ojos carmesí brillar—Y los humanos sólo tienen una vida y no pueden curarse de una herida mortal con tanta facilidad—seguía—Así qué…

-¿Piensas acabar con Sesshoumaru y los humanos juntos?—preguntaba confundida.

-No precisamente…--finalizaba sonriendo macabramente.

* * *

. 

(Dos días Después)

Una mochila amarilla cayó en seco en el piso, proveniente del pozo. Poco después, una joven emergió de este, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca; su cabello recogido y usaba unos tenis. Se sentó en el borde de madera y miró el cielo. Había sido una semana horrible. Si no hubiera sido por que el mismo InuYasha se lo pidió, no habría vuelto a su época. Pero, a pesar de ello, de todas formas era necesario volver a surtir las medicinas y vendas. La comida no hacía tanta falta, pero de cualesquier forma trajo de emergencia. Suspirando se puso en pie, y sujetó su mochila, soltando algunas maldiciones. El hanyou siempre la cargaba como si no pesara ni un gramo. Se encaminó a la aldea, orando para no perder la paciencia y terminar pateando la mochila ladera abajo.

* * *

. 

(En la Aldea)

-Shippou-chan.¿no has visto a ese par?—preguntaba Sango, observando a su alrededor. Uno de los peliblancos de hallaba allí, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pero el monje y el hanyou no se encontraban. Y si llegaba Kagome y no veía a InuYasha, se frustraría y preocuparía bastante. Cualquiera lo haría, además de que sus heridas no se habían curado por completo y si intentaban otro ataque no se podría defender por completo y…y…

-No, creo que fueron al campo a dar unas oraciones para los muertos en la batalla pasada—explicaba el niño, recordando lo que Miroku le dijo con seriedad. La exterminadora bajó la mirada y asintió. Ojala que así fuera. Se giró para regresar y fue ahí donde todas sus esperanzas parecieron colapsar y volverse polvo. La miko del futuro salía de la cabaña, con la cara de preocupación y ansiedad. Ambas miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Dónde está InuYasha?—preguntó Kagome llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Según lo que me contó Shippou, fue al campo, donde se disputó la batalla—respondió Sango, sintiendo como era contagiada por la angustia de su amiga—Miroku le acompañó.

-Sango¿Me podrías prestar a Kirara? Tengo que ir por ese… desconsiderado—preguntaba, diciendo la última palabra en un susurro. La tai-ja asintió y la pequeña gatita que se encontraba en su hombro brincó a los brazos de Kagome.

-No te pases de la raya—murmuró Sango, viendo partir a su amiga.

* * *

. 

-¿Y bien?—preguntaba Miroku, viendo como el chico caminaba de un lado a otro, observando cada mísero detalle--¿Encontraste algo que te interese?—agregaba golpeando con su báculo lo que parecía ser la cabeza de uno de los demonios. Esos cadáveres no habían terminado de ser encontrados, por lo tanto no les podían enterrar. El hanyou se volteó y negó con la cabeza. Lo único que le había llamado la atención, fue una de las plumas negras que pertenecían a Kikyou, pero de ahí en fuera, nada. Se acercó moviendo un poco sus alas. Tener esos vendajes era la cosa más incómoda que había sentido en su vida, pero si osaba intentar quitarlos, podría jurar que terminaría o contra el piso o intentando tranquilizar a una llorosa Kagome. Negó con la cabeza nuevamente, mientras tanto él como el monje se giraban para volver a la aldea. Un gruñido les alertó desde las alturas y al instante, Miroku preparó su agujero e InuYasha comenzó a hacer una esfera en su mano derecha. Dentro de su cuerpo, podía escuchar la voz de Midoriko reprochándole el hecho de usar sus poderes.

_-Aún estás muy débil, necio—_le regañaba.

Gracias a los dioses que no lanzó el ataque, por que si no, jamás se lo habría perdonado. La joven de cabellos azabaches bajó del animal, plantándose frente a ambos, con la mirada encendida y con ambas manos en la cadera, golpeando levemente el piso con su calzado. El chico ahogó un gemido. No esperó que volviera tan pronto… Ni modo, a resignarse a las consecuencias. Preparó sus oídos y comenzó a respirar pausadamente. La chica inhaló y él pegó sus orejas contra su cráneo.

-¿¡En qué demonios estás pensando!?—exclamó la castaña, acercándose peligrosamente al chico, levantó una mano y comenzó a golpear levemente su pecho con su dedo índice--¡Aún estás muy débil!—chillaba molesta--¡Podrías hacer que tus heridas se abrieran y las hemorragias continuaran, estúpido!—gritó nuevamente. El chico se encogió ante la palabra. Bueno, se lo merecía. A pesar del largo y algo aturdidor sermón que Miroku le dio acerca de desobedecer las órdenes de Kagome, él ignoró todo y le explicó sus razones. Le medio convenció, pero si quería de ir, el monje le acompañaría. Y así fue y ahora estaba la parte mala del plan, la que salió mal--¡Crees que esto es un juego!—gritaba nuevamente Kagome.

-Kagome-samma, tranquilícese, por eso mismo vine, para que no sucediera nada malo—explicaba el monje, entre asustado y compasivo acerca de su pobre compañero.

-¡De todas formas!—explotó la chica--¡Pudo…!—intentó decir, más sin embargó el hanyou le interrumpió.

-Estoy bien, ya cálmate—pidió intentando tranquilizarse. La cuenta en su cabeza ya había pasado del doscientos y no estaba dispuesto seguir manteniendo la paciencia. La miko le miró con el ceño fruncido y dispuesta a seguir con la pelea, o iniciar otra.

-InuYasha.¿es qué acaso no entra en tu cabeza que…?—ya empezaba, cuando la bomba explotó dentro de la cabeza del hanyou.

-¡Maldita sea, me encuentro bien!—exclamó gruñendo y sin darse cuenta, un resplandor le cubrió. Mas no era blanco, sino algo grisáceo--¡No necesitas exagerar, ya me encuentro en suficiente estado para poder caminar!—se quejaba clavando sus orbes en la chica—Kagome, tranquilízate, nunca te has puesto así…

-¡Por que nunca había sido yo la causante directa de casi todas tus heridas!—se defendió, sintiendo sus ojos escocer--¡Intenté matarte!—volvió a gritar.

-¡Pero no lo hiciste, maldita sea, en qué idioma te lo digo!—exclamó el híbrido. La tomó por los hombros, obligándole a mirarle--¡No lo hiciste, dudaste, fue mi culpa que soltaras la flecha, Kikyou usó todo su ingenio para convencerte, has el favor de dejar ese tema en paz!—pedía u ordenaba el chico.

La chica bajó la mirada. Por más que le pidiera eso, le era imposible olvidarlo. Jamás podría borrar esa batalla, la forma casi brutal con la que le trató. La ira y regocijo que le recorría cada vez que algún arma de ellos golpeaba el maltrecho cuerpo. Pero, desde un inicio, presintió algo raro. Naraku nunca se habría dejado golpear por ellos, habría actuado. Soltó una lágrima, dando vuelo al último recuerdo. Cuando sólo quedaban ellos dos y los gritos de Kikyou. Lo que él le dijo en el último momento, la flecha deslizándose por sus dedos, con dirección a él. Kikyou gritando de manera desquiciada y después, cerró los ojos, gritando el nombre. No quería abrir los ojos, pero cuando sintió una brisa caliente golpearle el rostro, separó sus párpados, encontrándose, gracias al cielo, con Sesshoumari empuñando su espada, protegiendo a su medio hermano.

El híbrido movió sus orejas, captando mejor los sollozos que soltaba la chica. No pudo evitarlo, la abrazó contra su pecho, mientras paseaba sus manos por su espalda, intentando calmarla.

-Shh…tranquila, Kagome, no llores—pedía ciñéndola más contra su pecho. La chica oculto su rostro en su haori rojo, humedeciéndolo levemente. El joven suspiró y comenzó a buscar a Miroku con la mirada. ¡Pero que…! Bueno, luego le agradecería por la privacidad…monje pervertido. La sintió levantar la mirada y él la observó.

-Perdón por el numerito—murmuró intentando embozar una sonrisa.

-Oh, tonta…--se burló tiernamente él, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. La chica no pudo suprimir un suspiro de gozo. Años atrás, hubiera dado hasta una pierna por sentir esos labios dándole muestras de afecto y ahora, eran todos suyos. Sus ojos centellaron, llenos de alegría y se toparon con los dorados, que mostraban mil y un sentimientos. Ella sonrió y recargó su cabeza contra su hombro.

-¿Ya mejor?—preguntó el chico, con sus manos bien sujetas en su cintura. La chica asintió aún pegada a él--¿Te aparecería volar?—le preguntó de repente.

-¡No abuces de mi paciencia!—exclamó la chica mirándole furiosa, pero intentó calmarse—Cuando te encuentres bien, sí…

-En ese caso…--dijo él con una extraña sonrisa. La chica la estudió un rato y todos sus temores nacieron cuando escuchó las vendas crujir con fuerza y caer al piso, totalmente limpias. Ahogó un gemido al ver el par de alas blancas completamente curadas extenderse tras la espalda del híbrido. Iba a decir algo, cuando sintió como él le tomaba por las piernas, cargándola en sus brazos y así, con un solo aleteo, elevar vuelo.

-¡¡InuYasha!!—gritaba aferrándose a su cuello. No le temía a las alturas ni mucho menos a que la soltara, pero él aún estaba herido y si algo malo le sucedía, jamás se lo perdonaría--¡No, baja, las heridas…!—intentaba decir, pero no podía explicarse.

-Ya están bien, ahora, disfruta—decía atravesando una última nube, quedando suspendidos sobre una blanca y mullida alfombra, iluminada por tenues rayos de sol que hacía cambias de color a las nubes y a la vez, darles magia.

-Hermoso…--fue todo lo que pudo decir la miko.

-Sí, lo sé—respondió él, intercambiando miradas entre las nubes y la chica que tenía en los brazos. El joven se mantuvo en vuelo, con la maravillada chica observando todo a su alrededor. Recorrieron los lugares más cercanos a la aldea, puesto que a pesar de haberle probando que ya se encontraba mejor, ella se negaba rotundamente a alejarse. Cuando ya pasaba del medio día, el chico descendió, con una joven firmemente sujeta a sus ropas. Ignoraron las miradas que intercambiaban Sago y Miroku, incluyendo la sonrisa pervertida del monje. Aunque lo que no pudo evitar el hanyou, fue lanzarle una pequeña esferita a su queridísimo amigo, sólo para que así, se guardara sus comentarios. La miko negó con la cabeza, entrando en la cabaña. No le molestaba lo que el moje decía, bueno, sólo un poco. Suspiró soñadoramente, mientras sacaba todo lo necesario de su mochila. ¿Qué raro, no? Todo había iniciado por una pelea y terminó volando en brazos del hanyou. ¡Qué momento! Sonrió llena de orgullo mientras sacaba una pluma blanca y la asía contra su pecho.

Este era del ojo del huracán…

La calma antes de la tormenta…

Y nadie parecía estar conciente de ello...

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. A mí cómo que me dejó con dudas, pero eso es lo único que le pude exprimir a mi ya magullada cabeza. Jeje, bueno, nos veremos pronto. ¡Se cuidan!**

**Gracias a:**

**-**

**CarmenTaisho…Amis cr…kagomekaoru…kamy-chan-chan**

**Lorena…kisa-Chan-sohma…bela123**

**Rosa…setsuna**

**-**

**¡¡Gracias, nuevamente!!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


End file.
